Los justicieros de dragones
by legendwrither
Summary: que pasaría si hipo se fuera de Berk antes de ser descubierto? si se encontrara con cierta chica pelirroja? podría nacer el amor? pero no todo seria color de rosas... una traición... una obsesión... podrá su amor vencer todos los obstáculos? una persona que se creía muerta... y un reino muy poderoso... una antigua orden... y una misión que cumplir... lo lograran? Hipo X Merida
1. capitulo 1 dejando berk

hola lectores y lectoras! esta es una historia Mericcup (hipoXmerida), esta historia también la estoy escribiendo en wattpad así que si ven una igual no es ningún plagio. Si prefieren leerla en wattpad este es mi perfil: "tadeosd", les dejo el capitulo:) ah y esto continua desde donde Hipo va a abandonar Berk sólo que Astrid nunca lo descubre.

-Vamos chimuelo- dijo hipo al ver al dragón dormido en la cala- despierta dragón dormilón ya es hora de irnos, vamos chimuelo se va hacer tarde- el dragón se levanto un poco dormido y se acerco a su jinete.

Hipo había traído comida, un hacha, ropa y algunas mantas, planeaba irse de berk y buscar un nuevo hogar, pero había dejado una nota informando el porque se iba a ir. Luego de terminar de acomodar todo en las alforjas emprendió el viaje sin rumbo fijo pero antes le dio una ultima mirada a su antiguo hogar.

-Adiós Berk- dijo con un tono nostálgico el no quería abandonar a su padre, pero era lo único que podía hacer si quería seguir con Chimuelo- adiós padre, adiós Astrid- hipo no se había dado cuenta que había una multitud de personas mirando a el dragón volar hasta que escucho.

-¡FURIA NOCTURNA!- grito el vigilante

-¿que? Nos vieron Chimuelo, mejor nos vamos- dijo hipo volando hacía el horizonte.

Mientras en Berk todos observaban al dragón marcharse pero lo que mas les sorprendía era que había una silueta de una persona en su lomo. Todos los chicos miraban al dragón y a la persona que lo montaba.

-pelliscame, debo estar soñando- dijo Brutacio- ¿me parecío o sobre el dragón iba una persona?-

-no estas soñando si había una persona- dijo Astrid aún sorprendida.

-¿Una persona montando un dragón?- preguntó Patan- eso es imposible, quien podría hacerlo- se respondió a si mismo riendo

Estoico veía asombrado la escena, aunque estaba muy lejos para distinguir quien era, le había resultado familiar.

-Bocon, ¿quien crees que pueda ser?- Bocon negó con la cabeza- sea quien sea es aliado de los dragones y enemigo de nosotros-.

-yo no se, no es bueno tenerlo de enemigo- dijo bocon.

-NO SE ALARMEN, VUELVAN A LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO, NO SABEMOS QUIEN SERA EL JINETE PERO NO HAY QUE PREOCUPARSE- grito estoico para tranquilizar a los habitantes.

Habían pasado 2 horas y hipo y chimuelo no habían encontrado nada.

-¿adonde crees que llegaremos?- dijo hipo y el dragón lo miro- a la isla de los bog-burlands, al gran continente, a berserk- lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de miedo.

Viajo por 3 horas mas y no había nada solo era mar y mar chimuelo se había empezado a cansar y a darle hambre, hipo tenía un poco de comida en las alforjas pero no era suficiente para el y chimuelo y además no tenían donde parar.

Mientras en Berk faltaba una hora para que hipo fuese a matar al dragón y nadie lo había visto.

-astrid, ¿sabes donde esta hipo?- pregunto bocón

-no, no lo e visto desde la mañana- contesto astrid

-seguro que no va a venir, ¡tiene miedo!- dijo patán burlándose

-abra que esperar-dijo bocón yéndose- thor, donde se abra metido ese niño-

Chimuelo ya estaba muy agotado no podía ni con sus alas y para empeorarla se venía una tormenta. Y no había ni rastros de tierra firme.

-¡hay que apresurarnos!- dijo gritando ya que el viento no dejaba escuchar nada- la tormenta se nos viene encima-.

Chimuelo aumento la velocidad pero estaba muy cansado no sabía si iba a poder llegar a tierra firme. Y de repente vino mucho viento y chimuelo no se podía mantener estable.

-estamos en problema chi...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que un rayo le cayo en la cola- oh no, que Odin nos ayude- chimuelo empezó a caer en picada hacía el mar.

En berk el día estaba precioso no había señales de tormenta. Pero hacía cinco minutos que tendría que haber llegado hipo, y estoico se había empezado a desesperar.

-Bocon, ¿donde esta hipo?- pregunto estoico

-no lo se-contesto bocon- le pregunte a los otros chicos pero no lo habían visto desde la mañana-.

-NO SE ENLOQUEZCAN SOLO ES UN RETRASO, YA VA A LLEGAR-grito a la gente- eso espero- dijo casi en un susurro que solo el escucho

-¿que hacemos estoico?- pregunto bocon

-dile a los chicos que lo busquen manda a alguien a la herrería, y a otro a su cuarto, y los demás que lo busquen en la isla- contesto.

-CHICOS- llamo bocon

-Que bocon- dijo astrid- ¿apareció hipo?

-no, astrid tu búscalo en su cuarto- dijo bocon mirando a astrid- y tu patapez en la herrería-

-¿y nosotros?- pregunto patán

-búsquenlo en el pueblo- y así todos empezaron a buscarlo, astrid entro a la casa subió las escaleras y al no verlo en su cuarto se iba a retirar pero vio un papel arriba de su cama.

-que sera esto- empezó a leerlo

 _al que este leyendo esto, me tuve que ir de berk se que me van_

 _a acusar de traidor por lo que voy a decir a continuación,_

 _derribe a un furia nocturna nadie me creyó y fui a buscarlo, lo encontré_

 _envuelto en la red y no quise matarlo y lo libere_

 _después me hice su amigo, no son lo que creíamos_

 _son seres lindos y cariñosos pero nadie me iba a hacer caso_

 _entonces decidí irme hasta pronto papa. Lo siento._

 _Hipo_

 _-_ No puede ser- dijo astrid sorprendida- hipo es un traidor- dijo y salio corriendo de la casa.

El pueblo ya empezaba a rumorear que hipo se había asustado y no iba a venir, estoico trataba de entretenerlos con algo, pero ya empezaba a preocuparse.

-Estoico- miro para todos lados y vio que astrid venía corriendo muy apurada.

-¿lo encontraron?¿que paso astrid?- le pregunto estoico.

-¡hipo es un traidor!- dijo astrid dándole la carta- léala, la encontré en su cama- dijo una enojada astrid mientras estoico la leía.

-¡no puede ser!- dijo estoico decepcionado- mi hi.. hijo es un- no pudo terminar de hablar porque bocon lo interrumpió

-¡genio! Pudo domar un dragón y montarlo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-

-si, significa que el es un traidor y se paso para el lado de esas bestias- dijo estoico mientras caminaba a donde estaba su asiento para avisar de lo sucedido- Cálmense, vengo a informarles que la muerte del dragón no se llevara a cabo hoy- grito para que todos lo escucharan.

-¿por que?- preguntaron todos

-sera que hipo se asusto y no va querer matar un dragón, ¡sigue siendo el inútil de siempre!- dijo paton insultando a hipo.

-CÁLMENSE, hipo abandono la isla, se alío a los dragones, el que vimos esta mañana montando un dragón era hipo, sera acusado de traidor. Vayan a sus casas mañana astrid matara al pesadilla monstruosa- todos quedaron sorprendidos menos los hofferson que empezaron a celebrar.


	2. capitulo 2 encuentro

Aquí esta el capitulo 2! actualizare cada tres días maso, espero que les este gustando:)

En el reino de Dumbroch (creo que se escribe así) una pelirroja de ojos azules llamada Mérida, galopaba en su caballo Angus, mientras disparaba a las dianas con su arco, sin fallar un solo tiro. De repente al frente suyo apareció una luz, Angus se asusto y freno de golpe, y Mérida se cayo.

-Auch, Angus porque frenas... ¡una luz!- acerco su mano para tocarla y la luz desapareció, pero apareció un camino de luces- hay que seguirlas, mama dice que te guían a tu destino.

Subió a Angus y salio al galope persiguiendo las luces. Estuvieron una hora persiguiéndoles sin parar y no encontraban nada, pero Mérida estaba decidida a seguirlas.

-La seguiremos por un rato mas y si no encontramos nada regresaremos- le dijo Mérida a Angus

Después de unos quince minutos buscando vieron que la vegetación había cambiado y la tierra era arenosa.

-Debemos estar cerca de una costa- paso por unos arboles y del otro lado estaba el mar, era un gran acantilado con vista a toda la costa.

-¿que es eso de hay?- pensó Mérida, mirando un bulto negro en la playa- tengo que bajar- ato a Angus de un árbol y comenzó a descender lentamente, era muy empinado y alto.

Después de veinte minutos logro bajar y empezó a acercarse a la cosa negra que estaba tirada en la arena.

-¿esto es un dragón?- el dragón al ver a Mérida dio un gruñido, y empezó a abrir sus alas mostrando un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes inconsciente.

-¡Oh por dios!- dijo Mérida acercándose a hipo- ¡esta vivo!- como ya era tarde busco con la mirada algún lugar para pasar la noche y en la barranca vio una cueva- eso me servirá-. Agarro a Hipo de los brazos y lo llevo arrastrando a la cueva.

Mérida hizo una fogata "pesco" algunos peces con su arco y los cocinó, quedo vigilando por un rato pero el sueño le ganó (hice una rima) y se quedo dormida en la entrada de la cueva.

En la mañana siguiente Hipo se empezó a mover estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

 _Estaba en la arena de entrenamiento de Berk, Hipo solo veía niebla y a gente gritar, de repente todo se volvió más claro._

 _-Mátalo Estoico- gritaba la gente, Hipo no entendía nada, miro sus manos y estaban encadenadas miro hacía atrás y vio a su amigo Chimuelo encadenado y a punto de matarlo._

 _-¡no lo maten!, por favor no lo maten- grito mientras empezaba a llorar._

 _-Sigue siendo el mismo débil de siempre- decía una mujer- ¡pescado parlanchín!- decía otro._

En la realidad Mérida ya había despertado y veía como se movía mucho y transpiraba.

 _-_ Debe estar teniendo una pesadilla- dijo Mérida mientras lo sacudía para despertarlo- ¡despierta estas teniendo una pesadilla!- le grito en el oído.

 _-_ ¡no lo maten!- grito Hipo mientras se sentaba de golpe, Mérida se asusto y cayo de espaldas al piso- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Hipo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

 _-_ Si, no te preocupes- dijo Mérida

-¿donde estoy?¿quien eres?¿que paso?¿y donde esta Chimuelo?- pregunto Hipo confundido.

-Te las voy a contestar en el orden en el que me la preguntaste, estas en el reino de Dumbroch, Escocia. Me llamo Mérida y soy una princesa- Hipo la miro con sorpresa porque tenia un arco en la mano y por su ropa no parecía una princesa- no se que paso yo te encontré tirado en la arena con un dragón negro-

-¡chimuelo!¿le hiciste algo?- Pregunto acusadoramente (creo que esta palabra no existe jeje)

-Oh, no no, el esta bien, esta hay afuera- dijo señalando la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Donde se metió esa niña?- pregunto Elionor a su esposo.

-Los guardias ya la están buscando, no te preocupes- dijo Fergus

-Ya buscamos en toda la ciudad, y aún no a aparecido- dijo un guardia acercándose- también llego una carta de Berk- le entregó la carta a Elionor y se retiro.

 _Se solicita que si encuentran a Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III de cabello café, pequeño, ojos verdes y de quince años, se lo capture y sea enviado a Berk porque a sido acusado de traición. Firma Estoico el Vasto jefe de Berk._

-¿Hipo no era el hijo de Estoico?- pregunto Fergus confundido, Elionor asintió-¿que puede a ver hecho?-.

-No lo se, pero debe a ver sido algo muy grave- dijo Elionor- pero porque mandan una carta aquí, no creo que pueda llegar solo hasta acá-.

-No se, pero si lo encontramos tendremos que dárselo, porque sino romperíamos la alianza- dijo Fergus.

Hipo salió corriendo de la cueva seguido de Mérida, Chimuelo al verlo le salto encima.

-¡aléjate de el!- le grito Mérida a Chimuelo al verlo encima de Hipo mientras le apuntaba con su arco.

-No, no le dispares- dijo Hipo y Chimuelo le lanvetio la cara, al verlo Mérida se tranquilizo.

-¿no eran enemigos los dragones y los humanos?-pregunto Mérida.

-Aun lo son- dijo Hipo triste- pero se equivocan son criaturas tiernas y amigables- Hipo le extendió la mano a Mérida.

-¿Que vas hacer?- pregunto confundida.

-Dame tu mano- Hipo agarro la mano de Mérida y se la acercó al dragón, Chimuelo rugió pero después se tranquilizo y apoyo su cabeza en la mano de Mérida.

-Asombroso- dijo Mérida- ¿que le paso en la cola?- dijo señalando la cola que le faltaba un pedazo.

-Larga historia- dijo Hipo- ¿sabes donde hay una herrería?- pregunto

-Si, en la ciudad- dijo- ¿para que?-.

-Para arreglar la cola de Chimuelo- contesto Hipo

-Ven al castillo conmigo- dijo Merida, Hipo negó con la cabeza- ¿por que no?.

-¿que hago con Chimuelo?- pregunto Hipo

-Lo dejamos con Angus en los establos, nadie lo va a ver- dijo Mérida.

-Gracias princesa- dijo Hipo feliz

-No me llames princesa, llámame Mérida- dijo.

-Bueno princ... Mérida- Hipo subió a Chimuelo aunque no pudiera volar si podía correr por la tierra, y Mérida subió en Angus.

Dos horas después:

-Wow, que grande- dijo Hipo sorprendido mirando el castillo.

-Espera verlo de adentro- dijo Mérida divertida, llegaron al establo, dejaron a chimuelo en la caballeriza más alejada y oscura, cuando salieron se encontraron con una Elionor muy enojada.

¿Que les dirá Elionor?¿se darán cuenta que el es al que buscan por traición? todo eso en el próximo capitulo.

Un besho y un abrazo:)

bye bye.


	3. capitulo 3 un poco de Mericcup

Aquí un nuevo capitulo de Los justicieros de dragones!, dije que actualizaría cada tres días pero por tu carita de gato Gozhir, lo haré hoy, pero no se vuelve a repetir eh! jajaja gracias por tu apoyo:) les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste:)

-¿donde estabas?-pregunto enojada.

-Eh, encontré a este chico inconsciente en la playa- dijo Merida mirando a Hipo.

-¿porque no lo trajiste al castillo?-pregunto Fergus.

-Porque estaba muy lejos, y oscureció- Fergus miro mas detalladamente al chico y puso una cara de sorpresa-¿que pasa papa?- dijo Merida.

-¿como te llamas niño?- pregunto Fergus con voz autoritaria lo que le hizo a Hipo poner nervioso.

-Me llamo Hipo Horrendo Abade...-no pudo terminar porque Elionor lo interrumpió.

-¿que?-grito Elionor- guardias arréstenlo- dijo enojada llegaron dos guardias y lo agarraron de los brazos.

-¿porque lo arrestan?, suéltenlo- dijo Merida enojada.(como lo defiende:)

-Lo arrestamos, porque llegó una carta de Berk acusándolo de traidor- dijo Elionor mirando a Merida, miro a los guardias y dijo- llévenselo al calabozo-

-¡esperen!- dijo Hipo- se los puedo explicar, pero por favor no me manden a Berk- dijo casi llorando.

-Esperen, déjenlo hablar- dijo Elionor fría-¿que es lo que tienes que decir en tu defensa?-pregunto.

-Ustedes saben que en Berk los vikingos y los dragones están en una constante guerra- todos asintieron y le hicieron una seña para que continuara- Los vikingos piensan que son criaturas malignas y sin senti...- no puedo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Elionor.

-¡ve al grano!- dijo la reyna- ¿que tiene que ver eso con que seas acusado de traidor-dijo.

-mama, si lo dejaras que te explique- dijo Merida enojada.

-Habla muchacho- dijo Fergus con voz suave.

-Bueno, voy a ir derecho al grano- Hipo tomo aire y empezó a hablar- yo me hice amigo de un dragón, pero ellos no son lo que creíamos, son criaturas magnificas.

-¡eso es una excelente noticia para ellos!- dijo Fergus emocionado- podrían acabar con la guerra.

-Si, explícale eso a un vikingo, me hice amigo de un dragón y me acusan de traidor.

-Mama,¿lo vas a entregar igual?- pregunto Merida entre alegre y triste al mismo tiempo.

-mmm, se puede quedar- cuando escucho eso Merida agarro a Hipo y lo abrazo, y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se separo rápidamente un poco sonrojada- pero con una condición no podra mostrarse mucho en publico- dijo Elionor.

-Gracias reina Elionor- dijo Hipo haciendo una reverencia.

-Merida, muéstrale la habitación de huéspedes- dijo Fergus, Merida agarro a Hipo de la mano y se lo llevo casi arrastrando para adentro del castillo.

-¿crees que sea una buena idea?- dijo Fergus, cuando Hipo y Merida ya no podían oír- si se enteran que lo tenemos y no se lo entregamos habrá una guerra.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo Elionor preocupada- pero no podemos entregar al chico.

Con Hipo y Merida:

-Aquí es- dijo Merida mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, tenia una cama contra una pared, había muchas pieles colgadas, algunas pinturas, y las paredes eran de piedra color gris- bueno me voy- dijo merida.

-Espera- dijo Hipo mientras la agarraba de la mano- gracias- dijo hipo.

-¿por que?- pregunto Merida.

-Por todo- ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos un rato, Merida se fue acercando poco a poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla (jajaj que se pensaron)- chau Merida- dijo Hipo.

Después de que se fue, Hipo cerro la puerta, se tiro en la cama y dio un largo suspiro y luego quedo dormido.

En Berk, Astrid estaba a punto de entrar a la arena a matar al dragón, aunque las palabras en la carta de Hipo todavía rondaban su cabeza pero de igual manera estaba decidida en matar al dragón. Bocon estaba triste por la desaparición de Hipo ya que lo quería como a un hijo, y cansado porque patapez en la forja no era lo mismo, ya le había pedido a Estoico unos barcos para buscar a Hipo, pero se avía negado y decía que el no tenia hijo.

-Como Hipo, se alió a los dragones- comenzó su discurso Estoico- Astrid sera la que matara al dragón- la gente empezó a aplaudir y gritar su nombre.

Astrid entro, tomo un hacha y un escudo se posiciono en el centro de la arena y hizo una seña para que liberen al pesadilla monstruosa, salio y enseguida trepo a las cadenas del techo y empezó a tirar fuego hacía todos lados, bajo la mirada hacía la arena y vio a Astrid, no lo dudo ni un segundo y le salto encima, Astrid rodó por el suelo y quedo detrás del dragón, con su hacha le hizo un tajo en el ala, el dragón se dio vuelta y le disparo fuego pero Astrid lo cubrió con con su escudo, el dragón se quedo sin fuego y Astrid con un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe final.

-Bien, Astrid ahora eres una vikinga guerrera- dijo Estoico y todos aplaudieron felices- y seras la nueva heredera de Berk- todos se sorprendieron ante aquello y las quejas no tardaron.

-Patan tendría que ser el heredero- se quejo Patón- a tu no tener un hijo el es el heredero- dijo enojado.

-Ya esta decidido- dijo Estoico firme- Astrid sera la heredera de Berk- los Hofferson se pusieron a festejar incluyendo Astrid- Astrid ven con migo- dijo Estoico y Astrid lo siguió alejándose de la bola de gente que la felicitaba.

-En una semana iremos a Dumbroch, a firmar un tratado de paz- dijo Estoico- quiero que me acompañes para que sepas como se debe ser jefe- Astrid asintió y se retiró.

En Dumbronch ya estaba amaneciendo y Elionor empezó a abrir la cortina del cuarto de Merida para dejar entrar la luz.

-Merida, levantate ya salio el sol- dijo Elionor

-Cinco minutos mas mama- dijo Merida adormilada.

-Dale, que tienes que ir a despertar a Hipo para desayunar- dijo mientras se iva.

-Bueno- Merida se levanto se puso un vestido azul y se fue a despertar a Hipo cuando entro al cuarto no encontró a nadie y fue derecho a los establos y hay lo encontró haciéndole mimo a Chimuelo.

-Ven a desayunar- dijo merida mirándolo con un una sonrisa.

-Ya voy- dijo mientras se levantaba y se aceraba a Merida, sus miradas se cruzaron y los dos desviaron la vista y se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-em, Hipo ¿después me das una vuelta en tu dragón?- dijo Merida un poco nerviosa.

-Mmm, si, pero tu me tienes que enseñar a disparar con arco- dijo Hipo sonriendo- y primero hay que arreglar su cola-.

-Trato hecho- dijo Merida extendiéndole la mano a Hipo, al agarrarse de las manos los dos sintieron un cosquilleo en el estomago- vamos a comer, nos están esperando-dijo merida, empezaron a caminar hacía el salón principal donde lo esperaban Elionor, Fergus y los trillisos.

-buen día- dijo Hipo mientras se sentaba al frente de Merida.

-Buen día- dijo Fergus- ya que te vas a quedar acá tienes que tener responsabilidades- Hipo asintió- ¿que sabes hacer?.

-Yo era ayudante en la forja en Berk- dijo Hipo.

-Muy bien, entonces seras el nuevo ayudante acá y también practicaras esgrima conmigo- dijo

Fergus feliz

-ok- dijo y todos empezaron a comer en silencio.

Termino!, espero que les haya gustado:)

un beso y un abrazo:)

bye bye.


	4. capitulo 4 bella

**Hola! aquí les traigo el capitulo 4! no te preocupes Gozihr que no la voy a dejar abandonada jamás de los jamases, y no soy muy bueno en ortografía jejeje muchas gracias:)**

Una semana después:

Hipo ya había comenzado a trabajar en la forja, se había vuelto muy unido a Mérida, Fergus le tomo mucho cariño a Hipo y era como un hijo para él, y Fergus era como un padre para Hipo, el padre que nunca tuvo. El cumpleaños de Mérida era en dos días y iban a venir todos los lord, Hipo se encontraba en la forja haciendo el regalo.

-¿Que es eso que estas haciendo?- pregunto Grum, él era el herrero de Dumbroch, tenía unos veinticinco años, y se había vuelto muy amigo de Hipo.

-Un regalo para Mer- dijo Hipo mientras admiraba el arco que acababa de terminar- en dos días es su cumpleaños- dijo con una sonrisa, Grum lo miro pícaro.

-¿Te gusta la princesa?- pregunto Grum, Hipo casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba sentado. (- _de que otra silla se va a caer—_ cállate)

-No no, no me gust-a- dijo tartamudeando y muy colorado.

-¿Y entonces porque tartamudeas y te sonrojas?- pregunto Grum burlón.

-Cállate- dijo y salio de la herrería con el arco en la mano y empezó a caminar hacía el castillo.

-¡Hipo!- grito Mérida mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Hipo.

Mérida recupero un poco el aliento y hablo:

-Llego el jefe de Berk y una rubia- Hipo se sorprendió.

-¿Porque vienen?- pregunto Hipo.

-Para renovar el tratado de paz, creo- dijo Mérida, en eso se ve que tres personas vienen hacia donde esta Mérida y Hipo, eran Fergus, Astrid y Estoico.

-Ay que escondernos- dijo Hipo, agarro a Mérida de la mano y se metieron bajo una carreta de fruta.

-¿Y porque vino ella?- se escucho la voz de Fergus a lo lejos.

-Ah, cierto, ella es la nueva heredera de Berk- dijo Estoico señalando a Astrid.

-¿Y que le paso a tu hijo?- pregunto Fergus para que no sospechen que estaba en Dumbronch.

-Yo no tengo hijo- dijo frío, Fergus se impresiono por eso, y a Hipo le empezó a caer una lágrima, Mérida la vio y se la limpio con el dedo.

-No llores- dijo Mérida abrazándolo y pasándole su mano por su cabello, Hipo correspondió el abrazo y empezó a llorar en silencio en su hombro.

Los tres se empezaron a alejar y entonces salieron de su escondite, pero Hipo tiro una azada y hizo mucho ruido. Estoico y Fergus no lo escucharon pero Astrid si, se dio vuelta y vio dos personas alejarse al bosque, y por puro instinto empezó a seguirlos, ellos no se habían dado cuenta que los seguían, pararon y se pusieron a conversar sentados en un tronco de un árbol.

-Así que acá estas Hipo- dijo Astrid apareciendo al frente de los dos- volverás a Berk y hay se te castigara por tus actos- dijo apuntándole con su hacha, Mérida se levanto rápido y le apunto con su arco.

-El no se va a ningún lado- dijo Mérida poniéndose adelante de Hipo.

-Tu no te metas niña- dijo Astrid y las dos comenzaron una discusión y a insultarse- niña mima...- no pudo terminar porque la interrumpió Hipo.

-¡ya basta!- dijo enojado- por favor, Astrid no le digas a nadie que estoy acá- dijo Hipo ya mas tranquilo.

-Si, como no- dijo Astrid sarcástica mientras caminaba hacía el castillo a avisarle a Estoico.

-¡Ocasionarías una guerra!- grito Mérida desde lejos- Fergus jamas entregaría a Hipo- dijo y Astrid bufo rendida.

-Esta bien, no le diré a nadie- dijo- pero que conste que es porque no quiero una guerra, no por ti-.

-Gracias- dijo Hipo feliz.

Dos días después:

Ya estaban todos comiendo del banquete que habían hecho para el cumpleaños de Mérida, menos Hipo que no podía mostrarse en publico, Mérida estaba sentada al lado de Fergus y cuando miro a un costado vio a Hipo haciéndole señas para que valla. Mérida se levanto disimuladamente y empezó a caminar hacía la salida pero fue interrumpida por uno de los hijos de los lords.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto y no la dejo ni contestar y la saco a bailar, Hipo miraba enojado la escena ¿estaba celoso?.

-Que paso, ¿la "princesita" te dejo plantado?- dijo una chica de pelo celeste, delgada, hermosa y con muchos adornos de oro en su vestido y en su cabello.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Hipo mirando a la chica embobado por su belleza.

-Soy Bella (bella como nombre),la princesa de unos de los clanes(no se los nombres de los clanes)- dijo con un tono ¿seductor?- ¿quieres bailar?- pregunto.

-No, no pue-puedo- dijo Hipo tartamudeando.

-¿Por que?- pregunto tratando de convencerlo.

Mérida miraba furiosa mientras bailaba, porque conocía muy bien a esa chica y sabía que era una zorra. Termino y fue hacia donde estaba Hipo lo tomo del brazo y se lo empezó a llevar.

-Ey, yo estaba hablando con el- dijo Bella agarrando a Hipo del otro, se empezaron a pelear por Hipo, sinchandolo una para un lado y la otra para el otro. (pobre Hipo jaajaja)

-¡ya basta!- grito Hipo y las dos pararon en seco- vamos mer tengo que mostrarte algo- dijo, Mérida miro a Bella con una sonrisa victoriosa y se retiro con Hipo.

-El sera mio- dijo en un susurro que ella sola escucho.

Con Hipo y Mérida:

-Toma ponte esto- dijo Hipo entregándole una tela para que se tapara los ojos.

-¿Para que?- pregunto curiosa.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa, Mérida se puso la tela, y empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque.

-¿Cuanto falta?- pregunto Mérida cinco minutos después.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Hipo, caminaron unos metros mas- Ya esta- dijo y le destapo los ojos a Mérida.

-Wow, es maravilloso- estaban en una especie de barranca con muchas flores y abajo estaba escrito "feliz cumpleaños Mer" con ramas y flores, Hipo fue hacia atrás de un árbol- ¿adonde vas?- pregunto Mérida.

-Espera hay- dijo Hipo haciendo una seña con la mano de que esperara, él salio de atrás del árbol con las manos en las espaldas- ¡feliz cumpleaños!- dijo con una sonrisa, entregándole un arco, una rosa y un carcaj con flechas.

-Gracias, no era necesario- dijo Mérida emocionada(se viene lo que tanto esperaban), los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un rato, y no aguantaron mas y se besaron, al principio era un beso tímido y tierno, pero después se volvió desesperado, los dos se tuvieron que separar por el oxigeno y quedaron con las frentes pegadas mirándose a los ojos.

-Mer, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto un poco nervioso y Mérida lo beso de nuevo- ¿eso es un si?- pregunto Hipo sonriendo.

-Es un no- dijo Mérida, Hipo se puso triste(como le gusta hacerlo sufrir jajaja)-claro que es un si bobo, ahora tengo que probar mi nuevo arco- dijo Mérida divertida.

Veinte minutos después.

-¡Este arco es increíble!- dijo Mérida feliz- ¿como lo hiciste?- pregunto curiosa.

-Era un diseño que había hecho cuando aun estaba en Berk- explico Hipo- eso no es todo, con este botón el arco se cierra- Hipo apretó el botón y el arco quedo en la mitad de su tamaño.

-Gracias- dijo Mérida- ahora hay que volver al castillo- dijo y los dos salieron rumbo al castillo, cuando llegaron todos se estaban yendo, los de Berk ya se habían ido entonces pudieron andar tranquilos, Bella vino corriendo donde Hipo y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Chau- dijo Bella colgada del cuello de Hipo, Mérida estaba hecha una furia, la agarro del brazo y la separo de Hipo, Bella dio un ultimo saludo con la mano y se fue.

Termino! ¿Que pasara en el próximo?

gracias por leer:)

un beso y un abrazo!

bye bye.


	5. capitulo 5 los juegos y traición

Aquí el capitulo 5 ya! espero que sea de su agrado:)

Tres meses después.

El rey Fergus había nombrado a Hipo como su hijo, su noviazgo con Mérida lo habían mantenido en secreto y todo estaba tranquilo en el reino por ahora, solo había rumores de que los romanos habían atacado otros reinos del suroeste pero que estaban alejados de Dumbroch.

-Que dices amigo, ¿lo intentamos de nuevo?- pregunto Hipo a Chimuelo con su nuevo traje (el de la segunda peli), Chimuelo solo gruño en respuesta. Hipo se dejo caer, y ambos comenzaron a caer en picada, Hipo abrió sus aletas y comenzó a planear sobre los bosques de Dumbroch. Cinco minutos después:

-Wow, eso fue asombroso- dijo Hipo ya que era la primera vez que le salía- Chimuelo, ¿tu crees que sea momento de decirle al rey de el noviazgo de Mérida y yo?- pregunto Hipo a Chimuelo.

-Yo creo que si- Hipo enseguida reconoció la voz, se dio vuelta y vio a Mérida con Angus- porque no se lo decimos esta misma noche- dijo bajándose de Angus y acercándose a Hipo para besarlo.

-Yo..cre..o que ser..ia una..buena..idea- dijo Hipo mientras se besaba con Mérida.

-Entonces en la cena- dijo mientras subía a Angus- una carrera hasta el castillo-

-¿Quieres perder?- dijo Hipo divertido y subió a Chimuelo y empezó la carrera.(adivinen quien gano)

En la cena:

Todos estaban comiendo en "silencio" (las comillas porque hacían mucho ruido al masticar) y Elionor leía unas cartas.

-Tengo algo importante que decirles- dijo Elionor y Mérida al mismo tiempo- Habla tu primero mama- dijo Mérida.

-¡Todos aceptaron!- dijo Elionor feliz y Fergus se atoro con la comida.

-¿Aceptaron que?- pregunto Hipo confundido mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Hipo, tu te vas a casar con Bella- Hipo escupió toda el agua en la cara de Mérida.

-¡Que!- gritaron Hipo y Mérida al mismo tiempo.

-Y tu Mérida, te vas a casar con uno de los hijos de los lords- dijo Elionor- los juegos se harán en una semana.

-Mama, tu no me puedes obligar a casar con alguien que no amo- dijo Mérida furiosa mientras se retiraba de la mesa, Hipo también se retiro enojado.

Con Hipo y Mérida.

-Porque nos tenia que pasar esto- dijo Mérida llorando en el hombro de Hipo.

-Tranquila todo se va a solucionar- dijo Hipo pasándole la mano por su cabello.

-Yo no podría estar lejos de ti- dijo Mérida con la voz cortada- porque te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo, y no dejare que nos separen ¿si?- Mérida asintió y ambos se besaron, no era como los otros, este era tierno y tranquilizador.

Un día antes de los juegos:

Fergus estaba sentado en el trono al lado de el estaba Elionor, Hipo y Mérida estaban a los lados, y los lords al frente con sus hijos.

-Bueno- dijo Fergus- solo un príncipe de cada clan podrá jugar en los juegos por la mano de la princesa- dijo y a Mérida le llego una idea a la mente. Espero a que terminara la fiesta de bienvenida y fue a buscar a Hipo.

-¡Hipo!- Hipo estaba con Chimuelo mirando al horizonte cuando la miro sus ojos estaban cristalinos- Tengo la solución- dijo emocionada y feliz.

-¿Cual?- pregunto Hipo animado.

-Papá dijo que solo un príncipe de cada clan podría participar- hizo una pausa- ¡y tu eres un príncipe!- dijo y abrazo a Hipo.

-Pero si no gano los juegos- dijo Hipo desanimado.

-Yo elegí arquería- dijo Mérida- y te eh estado enseñando por tres meses, vas a ganar-

En los juegos:

Solo faltaba uno de los príncipes tirar y ninguno había dado en el centro, Hipo iba a aparecer a lo ultimo, cuando termino de tirar Hipo se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Que haces amor?- pregunto Bella Hipo no le hizo caso.

-Yo, príncipe del clan Dumbroch me presento para jugar por la mano de la princesa- dijo Hipo para que todos escucharan, Fergus miro feliz porque ya se había dado cuenta de su relación pero Elionor lo miraba enojada.

-¿Que estas haciendo Hipo?- dijo Elionor enojada- vuelve aquí Hipo- dijo aun más enojada.

-Yo amo a Mérida- dijo Hipo mientras disparaba a la diana y le daba justo al centro- y nadie nos podrá separar- agarro otra flecha y la tiro a la otra diana, esta dio a un costado del centro (es bueno pero no tanto como Mer jaja)

-¡Tu estas comprometido conmigo!- dijo Bella furiosa, y todos los lords empezaron a protestar.

-¡Cálmense!- grito Fergus y todos se callaron- déjenlo hablar- dijo y todos miraron a Hipo.

-Yo amo a Mérida, somos novios desde hace tres meses- dijo Hipo y Elionor se sorprendió- ¿ustedes aman a Mérida?- todos bajaron la mirada y negaron.

-¿Ustedes aman a otra chica?- pregunto esta vez Mérida.

-Yo amo a una campesina- dijo uno de los hijos y el padre se sorprendió- pero no puedo estar con ella- dijo triste.

-¡si puedes!, si luchas por ella- dijo Grum animándolo.

-¿Porque casarse con migo si aman a otra?- pregunto Mérida- yo no podría vivir sin Hipo-.

-Para la alianza- dijo uno de los lords.

-¿Porque para una alianza se precisa un matrimonio?- pregunto Hipo- porque no sólo un papel y así sus hijos podrán ser felices- dijo emocionado.

-¡Se van a tener que casar quieran o no!- grito furioso el padre de Bella.

-Yo no obligare a nadie casarse, y ser infeliz- dijo uno de los lords.

-Yo tampoco- dijeron los otros dos.(ya se que el "discurso" de hipo y Mérida no fue muy convincente pero no tenia inspiración(:)

-Entonces no habrá casamiento- anunció Fergus- al menos que ustedes dos quieran casarse- dijo con una sonrisa picara y Hipo y Mérida se sonrojaron.

-Entonces no hay alianza- dijo el padre de Bella y todos los de su clan se retiraron.

-¡Que continué la fiesta!- grito Fergus.

Después de la fiesta.

-Fergus, perdimos un aliado importante- dijo Elionor preocupada- ¿y si los rumores de los romanos son ciertos?- pregunto.

-No te preocupes cariño, todo el resto de los clanes esta de nuestro lado- dijo Fergus con voz suave- los romanos nunca han llegado hasta acá.

Un mes después en un campamento romano.

-Señor- dijo un guardia entrando a una carpa- llego una carta de Jorge, el jefe de unos de los clanes- (el padre de Bella)

-Ya se quien es Jorge- dijo el coronel seco- ahora sal de mi vista- dijo y empezó a leer la carta.

 _Coronel Fernando, quiero hacer un trato con usted, en persona, venga al poso de agua que esta a diez Km de su campamento._

 _Firma: Jorge._

-¡Soldado!- grito y llego un guardia.

-Si, mi señor- dijo el guardia.

-Apronten mi caballo- dijo Fernando- voy a salir y quiero que dos guardias me acompañen- el guardia asintió y se retiro.

Un rato después.

-Por fin llegas- dijo Jorge- te queremos proponer un trato- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Cuál trato?- pregunto Fernando sonriendo.

-Yo te ayudo en la guerra contra Dumbroch- dijo Jorge.

-¿Y que quieres a cambio?- pregunto Fernando interesado.

-Quiero el castillo de Dumbroch- dijo

-Y al príncipe Hipo y la princesa Mérida- completo Bella- vivos- dijo maliciosa.

-Trato hecho, pero tendrán que pagar los impuestos a roma- dijo y se estrecharon la mano- prepara los ejércitos.

-Si, para mañana estará todo listo- dijo Jorge- y tu podrás cobrar tu venganza hija, y yo la mía-.

-Tu Hipo seras mío, y tu Mérida prepárate para sufrir- dijo en un susurro bella.

En Berk:

-Estoico tenemos que ir a buscar a tu hijo- grito Bocon enojado.

-Yo no tengo hijo- grito Estoico furioso- y a mi no me grites o te iras unos días al calabozo.

-Entonces iré solo a buscarlo- dijo Bocon- este no es el Estoico que conocí.

-El Estoico que conociste ya murió- dijo frío- y si vas a buscarlo seras acusado de traición y nunca más podrás volver a Berk- sentencio Estoico.

-Prefiero ser un traidor a un miserable- dijo y se fue de la casa.

Termino! espero que les halla gustado:)

un beso y una abrazo.

bye bye!


	6. capitulo 6 ¿caerá Dumbroch?

Aquí el capitulo 6 ya! espero que les este gustando la historia:)

Una semana después.

-Fergus, un vigía a visto tropas romanas dirigirse hacía acá- dijo Elionor a Fergus.

-¿¡Que!?- grito Fergus- ¿a que distancia están?-

-Según el vigía van a tardar tres días en llegar- dijo Elionor.

-¡Guardia!- llamo Fergus y apareció uno- preparen los ejércitos, y manda una carta a los clanes diciendo que manden sus tropas a Dumbroch lo más pronto posible- ordeno al guardia y este se retiro.

-¿Va a ver una guerra?- pregunto Elionor.

-Si, pero con la ayuda de los clanes no nos podrán vencer- dijo Fergus.

En roma:

-Señor llego una carta del coronel Fernando- dijo un guardia al rey de roma que se encontraba en su trono rodeado de comida, en un palacio muy lujoso.

-Léela- dijo desinteresado.

-Si señor Hans- dijo el guardia y comenzó a leer.

 _Querido rey Hans, eh conseguido un aliado para atacar Dumbroch y tomar su castillo, Dumbroch puede ser un punto clave para conquistar el resto de los clanes ya que su castillo es casi impenetrable._

-Llama a mi consejero- dijo Hans al guardia y después de cinco minutos llego.

-¿Para que me precisa señor?- pregunto el consejero.

-¿cuál de todos es Fernando?- pregunto Hans.

-Fernando es el que tiene patillas blancas y es panzon- dijo el consejero normal, ya que era común que no supiera nada del reino.

-¿Y donde es Dumbroch?-pregunto Hans.

-Aquí- dijo señalando un punto en el mapa.

-¿Y tiene muchas riquezas?- pregunto.

-La tierra es muy fértil para la siembra, tiene grandes bosques para madera y seria un punto clave para conquistar el resto de los clanes- explico el consejero.

-¿Y mujeres?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Dicen que la princesa es muy hermosa-

-Entonces dale permiso a Fernando para atacar- dijo Hans mientras comía una uva de su enorme manjar.

-Bueno señor- dijo y se retiro.

Hipo, Mérida y los trillizos estaban comiendo tranquilos ajenos a la situación que se estaba por dar.

-Tenemos que decirles algo- dijo Elionor y todos la miraron- habrá una guerra.

-¡Que!- grito Mérida y Hipo al mismo tiempo- ¿por que?- pregunto Mérida.

-¿Es por lo que hicimos?- dijo Hipo- nosotros no queríamos provocar una guerra- dijo apenado.

-No es por eso- dijo Fergus- ustedes no tienen nada que ver- Dijo y Hipo y Mérida se tranquilizaron.

-Roma a mandado sus ejércitos para acá- dijo Elionor- pero con la ayuda de los clanes no nos podrá vencer.

Dos días después.

-¡Porque aun no llegan!- dijo Fergus desesperado.

-Yo voy a ver- se ofreció Hipo- con Chimuelo es muy rápido.

-Te acompaño- dijo Mérida.

-No, es más rápido que vaya sólo- dijo Hipo.

-Si el tiene razón, ve- dijo Fergus y Hipo llamo a Chimuelo y lo apronto.

-Cuídate- dijo Mérida y lo beso.

-Lo haré- dijo y remonto vuelo en Chimuelo.

Hipo y Chimuelo volaron por el camino por donde tendría que venir el ejercito de los clanes pero no había nada.

-¿Donde están?- Hipo voló un poco más y vio un gran ejercito- aquí están tod..- no puedo terminar porque una flecha le rozo la cara.

-Lo quiero vivo idiotas- Hipo miro mejor y vio que era Bella y todos los soldados eran de su clan, no pudo pensar mejor lo que estaba pasando porque una red casi lo atrapa, rápido empezó a alejarse de su alcance de tiro.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, el mensajero nunca llego- pensó Hipo- Pero eso quiere decir que el clan de Bella esta aliado con roma, ¡no puede ser quieren conquistar Dumbroch!- no espero ni un segundo y salio para Dumbroch, cuando llego vio un gran ejercito rodeando el castillo.

Hipo paso por encima del ejercito, le tiraron algunas flechas pero ni cerca de darle, dio una mirada y era un ejercito enorme, entro al castillo y aterrizo enseguida donde estaban Fergus y Mérida.

-¡¿Que te paso en la cara?!- pregunto Mérida preocupada.( se acuerdan del flechazo)

-Estoy bien- dijo Hipo- los ejércitos de los clanes no van a llegar- dijo.

-¿¡Por que!?- pregunto Fergus desesperado.

-El clan de Jorge mato al mensajero- dijo Hipo.

-Si, pero seguro ya llego el rumor- dijo Fergus- no tienen que tardar- Hipo negó con la cabeza.

-Si vinieran para acá tendrían que pelear con el clan de Jorge en el camino- explico Hipo.

-¡Que!, ¿tienen el ejercito preparado? Espera eso sig..- no pudo terminar porque Hipo lo interrumpió.

-Si, están aliados con los romanos- dijo Hipo triste- y eso es mi culpa, si me hubiera casado con Bella nada de esto pasaría.

-Te equivocas, el hubiera hecho el trato igual, el siempre quiso el castillo de Dumbroch, eso debe a ver sido una de las cosas que pidió a cambio de su ayuda- dijo Fergus y Hipo se sintió un poco menos culpable.

Toda la gente de Dumbroch estaba tras las murallas del castillo, los romanos ya habían preparado las catapultas y todo el ejercito estaba preparado para la batalla, y no se demoraron más y las catapultas empezaron a disparar y los soldados trataban de trepar las murallas, Mérida disparaba con su arco sin fallar ningún tiro, si todos los soldados de Dumbroch dispararan como ella no abría problema pero nadie disparaba como ella.

-Vamos Chimuelo- dijo Hipo a su dragón, ambos se elevaron por encima de las nubes y empezaron a caer en picada haciendo el sonido característico del furia nocturna, todos los soldados se sorprendieron ya que nunca habían visto un dragón. Chimuelo dio su clásica voltereta y tiro tres disparos de plasma volando en pedazos tres catapultas.

-Consígueme uno de esos- dijo Fernando a su ayudante con la boca abierta.

Hipo dio una vuelta y destruyo tres catapultas más pero después se tuvo que retirar por el limite de tiros. Mérida peleaba ferozmente arriba de la muralla del castillo pero cada vez eran más enemigos.

-¡Princesa corra!- dijo el guardia pero Mérida siguió peleando- princesa huy..ugh- no pudo terminar porque le enterraron una espada en el abdomen, saco una espada de un cuerpo y empezó a pelear contra dos al mismo tiempo, con un movimiento rápido le corto la panza a uno y al otro le enterró la espada en el pecho. Pero cuando miro para el costado venían muchos más, aunque fuera valiente era un suicidio quedarse hay. Corrió rápido al centro donde Grum, Hipo y Fergus estaban discutiendo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Mérida.

-Mérida tienen que irse- dijo Fergus- las murallas no soportaran mucho más, Dumbroch va a caer.

-Si Dumbroch cae yo voy a caer con..- Mérida no pudo terminar porque Grum le pego con el mango de la espada de la nuca, Hipo agarro rápidamente a Mérida para que no cayera pero no sirvió de nada porque el también recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Grum., Fergus lo quedo mirando.

-¿Que?- pregunto Grum alzando los hombros.

-¿Sabes manejar esa cosa?- pregunto Fergus.

-No, pero todo se aprende- dijo Grum como si nada.

Subió a Hipo y Mérida en una especie de red y se la engancho en la garra de Chimuelo y salio volando.

Dos horas después Dumbroch cayo a manos de los romanos , Fergus y Elionor fueron capturados y encerrados como prisioneros.

-¡Por ultima vez te lo pregunto!. ¿donde está el príncipe y la princesa?- pregunto Fernando a Fergus que tenia toda la cara lastimada.

-Se fue, y no se adonde, y si supiera no te lo diría- dijo Fergus y le escupió la cara, Fernando le dio un puñetazo y quedo inconsciente.

Grum iba volando en Chimuelo por arriba del océano, Hipo y Mérida aun no despertaban y el dragón estaba muy cansado, tenían que encontrar tierra rápido porque no iba a poder aguantar tanto peso.

De repente un dragón de cuatro alas apareció adelante asustando a Grum.

¿Quien sera?

gracias por leer:)

un abrazo y un beso:)

bye bye!.


	7. capitulo 7

El capitulo 7 ya! perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste:)

Bocon estaba acarreando cosas de aquí para allá a un barco. Ya tenia todas las provisiones para un mes de viaje, había tenido una fuerte discusión con Estoico y aunque no quisiera irse se tenia que ir porque lo desterró, pero igualmente el lo hace para buscar a Hipo.

-Bocon, ¿que haces?- pregunto Patapez confundido.

-Voy a buscar a Hipo- dijo Bocon sin prestarle atención. Y Patan y los gemelos se empezaron a reír.

-Lo más seguro es que ya este muerto- dijo Patan burlón- Y si estuviera vivo para que lo quieres traer devuelta a ese inútil, estamos mucho mejor sin el- dijo mientras reía.

-¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?- dijo más que nada mirando a Astrid y a patapez, y todos menos Patapez estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Yo voy!- dijo Patapez y todos se sorprendieron- Hipo logro domar a un dragón y podría estudiarlos mejor, y además es mi amigo- dijo decidido, Bocon sonrío satisfecho.

-Ayúdame a subir esto- le dijo a Patapez- y ve a tu casa a buscar ropa y cosas que precises para el viaje- dijo Bocon, todos se fueron yendo y sólo quedo Astrid, algo en su interior le decía que vaya, pero ella no iba a ir.

El dragón de cuatro alas apareció adelante y Grum se asusto, Chimuelo quedo mirando de frente al dragón, pero de repente otros dragones aparecieron al rededor, y después estaban rodeados de dragones.

-Ahí mama- dijo Grum mientras miraba los dragones- Estamos rodea..- no pudo terminar porque un dragón lo agarro de los hombros- aaahhh, adiós mundo cruellll- dijo gritando como una niñita. (sin ofender, lo digo por el tono de la voz) Chimuelo al perder su jinete se empezó a desestabilizar y por consecuencia a caer, otro dragón agarro las redes pero Chimuelo empezó a caer al mar, justo en ese momento Hipo despertó.

-¡Chimuelo!- grito Hipo y lo vio tratar de salir del agua.

Después de 10 minutos de viaje, Grum ya le había contado lo que paso y Hipo se había enojado con el pero en parte lo entendía, el jinete misterioso no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Después de un rato llegaron a una enorme isla con muchos arboles, parecía un volcán pero inactivo entraron por un agujero de la pared y tiraron a los tres al centro de la cueva y se vieron rodeados de dragones.

-Creo que nosotros somos la cena- dijo Grum tragando saliva, en eso llegaron tres dragones y tiraron a Chimuelo al lado de ellos- y me parece que agregaron a Chimuelo a su lista- dijo Grum asustado. Mérida empezó a despertar y cuando vio todos esos dragones retrocedió chocando con Hipo que estaba de espaldas, Hipo se dio vuelta y apunto con su espada a Mérida.

-No me rebanes- dijo Mérida alzando las manos, Hipo le saco la espada del cuello y la apunto hacía los dragones- y me puedes decir que esta pasando- pregunto Mérida fastidiada.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Grum, los dragones se empezaron a acercar y Hipo encendió la espada, el jinete misterioso miraba todo atentamente.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Hipo la mujer bajo de su dragón y se acerco a Chimuelo, este se puso a la defensiva pero con un movimiento de la manos lo durmió, Hipo le apunto con la espada y la mujer empezó a sacarse la mascara, Hipo se sorprendió al ver que era mujer.

-Hijo- dijo la mujer en un susurro.

-¿Que?- pregunto Hipo confundido- ¿dijiste "hijo"?- pregunto.

-Si, tu eres mi hijo- dijo Valka y se le cayo una lagrima.

-Mama- dijo Hipo con los ojos cristalinos- ¿pero como es posible?-

-Brincanubes nunca me quiso hacer daño- dijo Valka haciéndole mimo a su dragón- el me trajo para aquí-

-¿Porque nunca volviste?- pregunto Hipo casi llorando.

-Porque los vikingos nunca cambiarían su forma de pensar- dijo Valka- ¿este es tu dragón?- pregunto acercándose a Chimuelo.

-Si- dijo Hipo- es el ultimo de su especie, creo-

-Es la primera vez que veo uno- dijo Valka emocionada- ¿puedo tocarlo?- Hipo asintió.

-Señora- dijo Mérida y Valka la miro- ¿crees que nosotros podamos tener un dragón- pregunto señalando a ella y a Grum.

-Si, como no- respondió Valka- pero se van a tener que ganar su confianza- dijo y los dos asintieron.

El ejercito romano se había instalado en Dumbroch, los clanes ya se habían enterado de la caída de Dumbroch pero no podían hacer nada el castillo de dumbroch aunque estuviera debilitado era intraspasable y menos con el clan de Jorge que era el más poderoso después de Dumbroch. El clan de Jorge ya estaba en las puertas de la muralla esperando para entrar, las puertas se abrieron y entraron los más importantes el ejercito quedo afuera, Jorge y Bella fueron al palacio.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Fernando alzando una copa y con un enorme manjar delante suyo- Pasen, coman- dijo y Bella y Jorge se sentaron a comer.

-Tienes que darnos el castillo- dijo Jorge.

-Se los daré pero ustedes van a hospedar a todo el ejercito hasta que se conquiste el resto de los clanes- dijo Fernando jugando con una manzana.

-¿Y el príncipe y la princesa?- dijo Bella.

-Huyeron antes que los atrapáramos- dijo Fernando sin ningún problema.

-¡Entonces no hay trato!- grito Bella y Jorge y Fernando comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Ah Jorge, el rey de roma me había pedido que le mandara a la princesa Mérida pero ya que escapo, Bella es muy linda, puede servir- dijo Fernando- y además las mujeres fue el motivo por atacar Dumbroch.

-Si, se la pueden llevar- dijo Jorge- pero que sea un regalo de mi parte.

-¿Que?- dijo Bella sorprendida.

-¡Guardias!, llévenla al calabozo- dijo Fernando.

-¡No me pueden hacer esto!- dijo mientras peleaba por salir de las manos de los guardias- ¡eres mi padre!- dijo.

-Ahora nuestro objetivo es el resto de los clanes- dijo Jorge brindando con Fernando.

-Espero que el rey se conforme con Bella, porque si no va hacer retirar los ejércitos- dijo Fernando- y sin ejercito no hay conquista.

En el calabozo.

-¡Me vengare!¡juro que lo ha..- gritaba bella pero se dio cuenta de algo- _y si conquisto a el rey, puaj espero que sea alguien joven, si lo enamoro podría convertirme en la reina-_ pensó Bella.

Ya habían visto todos lo dragones pero no se decidían por ninguno, Valka seguía tranquila como siempre era ella, cualquier otra persona ya se hubiera fastidiado, iban pasando por debajo de un arco donde colgaban muchos gronkols, que roncaban muchos.

-¿Te gustan ellos?- pregunto Valka ya que Grum los veía fijamente, el negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces porque los miras?-

-No miro a los dragones- dijo Grum con tono preocupado- Miró la grieta que se esta haciendo en la piedra- dijo y señalo al techo, todos miraron y vieron una enorme rajadura que se agrandaba.

-¡Corran!- grito Hipo y todos menos Grum salieron corriendo- Grum corre- grito Hipo pero Grum no le hizo caso y se quedo inmovilizado, y en eso la piedra no aguanto más y se rompió cayendo un enorme gronkle sobre Grum.

-¡Grum estas bien!- pregunto Hipo entrando a la enorme nube de polvo que se había formado. El polvo se fue dispersando y apareció Grum con un enorme gronkle aplastándolo.

-Creo..que ya..elegí a..mi dragón- dijo todo cortado por la falta de aire, el dragón se levanto y le lamió la cara, y todos menos Grum se rieron- no es gracio..- no pudo terminar porque lo lamió de nuevo.

-Solo faltas tu Mérida- dijo Hipo abrazándola por los hombros- ¿te gusta alguno?- pregunto.

-Por ahora ninguno- dijo Mérida triste, y se escucho un rugido del alfa alertando algo, Valka corrió rápido hacia afuera, y en eso entraron cinco dragones algunos heridos, uno parecido a brincanubes pero negro con rojo y sus ojos eran de un rojo profundo pero en ese momento expresaban dolor y miedo. El dragón se acerco a Mérida y cayo desmayado en el suelo por el cansancio y el dolor. Mérida se acerco rápidamente junto con Valka.

-¿Se recuperara?- pregunto Mérida mientras le acariciaba el hocico y Valka lo revisaba.

-Con muchos cuidados si- dijo Valka y Mérida se puso contenta. Valka se acerco a Hipo y le susurro en el oído- creo que encontró a su dragón.

-¿Sabes que especie es?- pregunto Hipo en un susurro.

-No, solo se que es parecida al stormccuter- dijo Valka de igual manera.

Terminó!

un beso y un abrazo:)

bye bye!


	8. capitulo 8 los justicieros empiezan

El capitulo 8 ya!

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y el dragón de Mérida había mejorado mucho y ya podía volar un poco, pero no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo porque se lastimaría de nuevo. Valka había llamado a todos a una mesa para hablar, se sentaron en una mesa redonda, ella tenia un royo de papel en la mano.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto Hipo mirando curioso el royo de papel-¿que es ese royo?- pregunto.

-Es un mapa de todas las islas en las que hay dragones capturados, ahora que somos más podemos liberarlos, yo sola no podía- dijo y extendió el mapa, mostraba muchas islas donde había dragones y entre ellas estaba Berk.

-Son muchas- dijo Mérida mirando las islas.

-Porque no empezamos con esta que es la más cerca- dijo Grum señalando una isla pequeña pero que servía como cárcel de dragones.

-Apronten todo, en la tardecita nos vamos- dijo Valka.

-Y yo que hago- pregunto Mérida.

-Cuida el nido y a tu dragón- dijo Valka.

-Pero yo quiero ayudar- dijo Mérida haciendo cara de perrito mojado.

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo Valka- iras con Hipo en Chimuelo, apronta tus cosas- dijo y todos se fueron a buscar lo necesario para el viaje.

El carruaje en el que iba Bella estaba entrando al castillo, con muchos soldados rodeándolo, este paro adelante del palacio que parecía ser el de la familia real.

-Baje señorita- dijo un guardia tomándole la mano y Bella la saco rápidamente.

-¡No me toque!, fuera yo se bajar sola- dijo Bella.

El rey miraba todo de la ventana de su cuarto, y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, esa era la chica que el quería, hermosa y con ese carácter odioso que a el le gustaba.

-Muéstrele una habitación a la señorita- dijo Hans al mucamo, él asintió y se fue- tu seras mía- dijo con una sonrisa.

En el nido todos estaban prontos para partir, el alfa se quedaría cuidando el nido con los demás dragones.

-Hora de partir- dijo Valka y todos remontaron vuelo, después de media hora divisaron la isla, y pararon en una zona sin vigilancia.

-Este es el plan- dijo Hipo comenzando a hablar- Grum los distraerá con Aplastado (el nombre del dragón) yo y Mérida entraremos a liberar a los dragones y Valka vigilara, cuando los dragones salgan tendrá que guiarlos al nido, ¿Entendido?- explico el plan y todos dijeron que si.

-Hola guardias inútiles- dijo Grum haciendo burlas con las manos y la cara sobre su dragón, los guardias quedaron en shock por ver a una persona montando un dragón y ni preciso llamar la atención. Hipo y Mérida pasaron por atrás de los guardias que solo miraban al dragón y a Grum, cuando entraron era una especie de cueva, agarraron una antorcha y a los lejos vieron jaulas pero también tres hombres custodiándolas con antorchas.

-Mérida tu distráelos yo iré por detrás- dijo Hipo y ella se paro adelante de los guardias.

-Hola guapos- dijo Mérida con voz coqueta y los guardias la miraron embobados, Hipo llego por detrás y noqueo a los tres.

-Con distraerlos no me refería a eso- dijo Hipo molesto.

-¿Estas celoso?- pregunto Mérida y lo beso- no te pongas celoso soy solo tuya y tu eres solo mio- dijo y lo volvió a besar.

-Vamos a liberar a los dragones de una vez- dijo Hipo y tomo las llaves del guardia, liberaron a todos y tacharon la isla del mapa.

Bocon llevaba dos semanas navegando con Patapez y aun no encontraba ni pistas del paradero de Hipo pero si había llegado la noticia de la caída de Dumbroch pero no le tomaron ni la más mínima importancia.

-¿Sabes donde estamos?- pregunto Bocon a Patapez que estaba mirando un mapa de todo el archipiélago.

-Por mis calculos estamos acá- dijo Patapez señalando un punto en el mapa.

-¿Que es esta isla?- pregunto Bocon ya que patapez se había estudiado todo el archipiélago de pies a cabeza.

-Una cárcel para dragones- dijo Patapez- pero también tiene un pequeño pueblo- agrego.

-Ahí podríamos abastecernos de provisiones- dijo Bocon pensando- y tal vez allá algún rumor sobre Hipo- dijo y salieron rumbo a la isla. Después de una hora de viaje llegaron, y vieron un gran alboroto de gente. Bajaron del barco y se acercaron a la zona donde había una persona sobre un escenario tratando de calmar a la gente que estaba toda alborotada.

-¡Cálmense!- grito el Hombre muy fuerte- no hay que alarmarse, sólo son jinetes de dragones, los buscaremos y los mataremos- dijo él, pero la gente no se tranquilizaba.

-¿Y si se le da por atacar a la ciudad?- pregunto una mujer.

-No, ellos sólo buscan liberar dragones- dijo el Hombre- y además es la primera ves que lo hacen, tal vez no lo vuelvan a hacer.

-Pero ahora eran cuatro personas y tres dragones- dijo un hombre de los que miraban, y se pusieron a discutir entre todos.

-De que están hablando- pregunto Bocon a un hombre.

-Parece ser que unos jinetes de dragones liberaron a todos los dragones- dijo el hombre, y a Bocon se le dibujo una sonrisa y corrió a buscar a Patapez que había ido a buscar comida- Patapez- le grito mientras corría hacía él.

-¿Que pasa?¿conseguiste información de Hipo?- pregunto al ver que Bocon estaba muy feliz.

-No exactamente de Hipo- dijo Bocon- pero cuatro jinetes y tres dragones atacaron la isla- dijo muy feliz.

-¡Estas diciendo que hay más jinetes!- Bocon asintió- ¡Eso es asombroso!, Hipo puede ser un de ellos- dijo Patapez entusiasmado.

-Pero no se como encontrarlos- dijo Bocon desanimado.

-¿Dijiste que atacaron la isla?- pregunto y Bocon asintió- ¿para que?.

-Claro, tenemos que buscar otra isla con dragones enjaulados- dijo Bocon sonriendo- ¿cuál es la isla con dragones encarcelados más cerca?- pregunto.

-Los Bog-Burlands, están a un día de viaje- dijo Patapez.

-Hay que ir, y llegar antes que ellos- dijo Bocon y compraron provisiones, y salieron rumbo a Bog-Burlands.

En el nido todo estaba tranquilo, se habían puesto a cuidar a los dragones porque algunos estaban heridos, y Mérida practicaba vuelo con su dragón llamado Drangus que le había puesto el nombre en honor a su caballo que había quedado en Dumbroch. Y Grum había descubierto un nuevo material jugando con su dragón llamado Hornito, al material le había llamado hierro de gronkle y ya había hecho unas especies de armaduras para los dragones que eran muy livianas y resistentes pero no estaban terminadas, también había fabricado espadas y dagas y otras cosas para intercambiar con el mercader Johan ya que Valka le había dicho que iba a pasar por ahí.

-Hipo ven ayúdame a cargar esto- dijo Grum cargando una pila de cosas de metal.

-¿Para que quieres todo eso?- pregunto Hipo.

-Para intercambiar con el mercader Johan- dijo Grum- ¿quieres venir?-

-Si, yo también tengo que comprar cosas- dijo Hipo- ¿Mérida precisas algo?- pregunto Hipo.

-Si tiene flechas, comprale todas- dijo Mérida desde lo lejos.

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijo Hipo y subió a Chimuelo y se puso su casco, y ambos partieron.

Después de una hora buscando vieron a el barco del mercader Johan navegando, los dos se acercaron y descendieron al frente de un asustado Johan.

-No me hagan nada- dijo Johan alzando las manos- Pueden llevarse todo- dijo y Grum y Hipo rieron.

-Venimos a comerciar Johan- dijo Hipo bajando de Chimuelo.

-Uff, espera esa voz yo la conozco- dijo Johan pensando- ¡eres Hipo!- dijo Johan sorprendido.

-Si- dijo Hipo sacándose el casco- traemos un nuevo material- dijo y le tiro una espada, Johan la agarro y la movió cortando el aire.

-Es muy liviana, no creo que aguante mucho- dijo Johan y Grum río.

-Pruébala- dijo Grum en tono de desafío, Johan le pego a un maniquí de madera que había y lo corto en dos limpio.

-¿Tienen más de esto?- pregunto Johan impresionado.

-Dos espadas más y algunas dagas y otros utensilios- dijo Hipo.

-Pueden llevarse todo lo que quieran- dijo Johan sonriendo. Hipo y Grum se pusieron a agarrar cosas como metal, cuero y otras materias primas, Hipo fue a una zona donde había joyas y compro un lindo collar de oro para Mérida. Les dejaron todo el hierro de gronkle y se fueron con miles de cosas.

Termino! espero que les haya gustado:)

un beso y una abrazo:)

bye bye!


	9. capitulo 9 capturados

**El capitulo 9 ya! este me quedo un poco más largo, espero que les guste:)**

-¿Que se siente no tener nada?- dijo Jorge a Fergus que estaba enjaulado y todo golpeado- ¿Que se siente?- pregunto de nuevo y le dio una patada en el estomago dejándolo sin aire.

-No se, porque aun tengo algo- dijo Fergus furioso- tengo esperanza, se que Hipo y Mérida volverán al reino a lo que fue- dijo convencido.

-¿Estas tan seguro?- dijo Jorge y Fergus se sorprendió- llegaron rumores de que unos jinetes de dragones atacaron una cárcel para dragones- dijo y Fergus se tranquilizo.

-¿Y eso que?- dijo Fergus- pueden ser otros jinetes, y si lo fueran ¿como los piensas atrapar?- dijo desafiante y recibió otra patada en el estomago.

-Ya mande a barcos y a mis mejores hombres para ahí- dijo Jorge riendo como desquiciado, le dio un ultimo golpe en la cabeza y Fergus quedo inconsciente.

En roma todos se preparaban para la cena, la mesas estaban llenas con mucha comida y bebidas estaban todos en sus lugares esperando a que llegaran el rey Hans y la nueva invitada, Bella. Por la puerta del castillo entro el rey con Bella del brazo, se sentaron en la mesa de la familia real y todos empezaron a comer.

-¿Te gusta roma?- pregunto Hans con voz coqueta.

-Si- dijo Bella cortante pero se acordó que tenía que enamorarlo- digo si es muy hermoso- dijo esta vez simulando alegría.

-Pero no más que vos- dijo Galante.

-Gracias- dijo con voz coqueta- _esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé-_ Pensó Bella.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo por el jardín?- dijo Hans extendiéndole la mano, y Bella acepto con gusto. Se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a un hermoso jardín muy bien cuidado, con muchas flores de todo tipo y alumbrado con candelabros. Anduvieron paseando por un rato y luego se sentaron en un banco para mirar las estrellas.

-Es mejor que volvamos al castillo- dijo Bella.

-Si, es lo mejor- dijo Hans y se levantaron y la llevo a su habitación- mañana hablamos- dijo y se fue.

-Que tonto eres hans- dijo Bella tirándose a la cama- te voy a encontrar Hipo, tu Mérida y papa van a pagar por lo que me hicieron- dijo Bella sonriendo.

En el nido Valka había llamado a todos a la mesa para discutir sobre la misión del próximo día.

-Los Bog-Burlands tienen más vigilancia que la que atacamos- dijo Valka.

-Pero si la atacamos de noche con Chimuelo pasaría desapercibido- dijo Hipo.

-Pero no pueden ir ustedes solos- dijo Grum.

-Ustedes nos cubrirán desde arriba de las nubes por si pasa algo- dijo Mérida segura.

-Esta bien- dijo Valka rendida- pero con una condición, prométanme que no se van a arriesgar.

-Lo prometemos- dijeron Mérida y Hipo al unisono. Y todos se empezaron a retirar a lo que estaban haciendo, pero Hipo detuvo a Mérida- ponte esto- dijo Hipo entregándole una venda.

-¿Para que?- pregunto Mérida sonriendo.

-Es una sorpresa- Dijo Hipo sonriendo le de igual manera, Mérida se puso la venda en los ojos y le dio su mano a Hipo quien la tomo y subieron a Chimuelo, y remontaron vuelo. Después de veinte minutos de viaje en los cuales Mérida no paro de preguntar si habían llegado.

-¡Llegamos!- dijo Hipo aterrizando con Chimuelo en una colina.

-Por fin- dijo Mérida y Hipo la ayudo a bajar- ¿puedo destaparme los ojos?- pregunto sonriente.

-No, todavía no- dijo y la guío una zona mas elevada- ahora si puedes- Mérida se destapo los ojos.

-Wow, es precioso- había una tela en el piso para sentarse, había una canasta con comida y estaba todo rodeado de flores azules y rojas se veía un hermoso paisaje, todos los arboles del monte de abajo estaban en pequeñas islas que formaban un archipiélago y tenían las hojas amarillas y de un tono rojizo.

-Siéntate- le dijo Hipo a Mérida señalando la tela, Mérida se sentó y los dos miraron el atardecer abrazados, no se necesitaban palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, ambos se giraron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, y se besaron, cuando se separaron Hipo se paro y se fue.

-¿Adonde vas?-Pregunto Mérida desde su lugar.

-Espérame ahí- dijo Hipo y se fue a buscar algo a Chimuelo que se había quedado alejado durmiendo, cuando volvió traía una caja muy decorada y un ramo de flores, se sentó al lado de ella y le abrió la caja dejando ver un hermoso collar de oro con algunas gemas- ¿Lo quieres?- pregunto Hipo.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- pregunto y se dio la vuelta para que Hipo le ponga el collar- ¿y porque sería el regalo?- pregunto.

-Se lo compre a Johan y le hice algunas modificaciones- dijo Hipo y Mérida río- ¿preciso un motivo para regalarle a mi novia un regalo?- pregunto Hipo.

-No- dijo Mérida coqueta y lo beso- gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a vos, por estar conmigo- dijo Hipo con la frente pegada a la de Mérida- te amo- dijo y le dio un beso.

-Yo te amo más- dijo Mérida y le dio otro beso.

La ciudad de Dumbroch estaba muy tranquila, la gente casi no andaba en la calle por la cantidad de soldados que había. El que se oponía a ellos era encarcelado o directamente ejecutado adelante de todo el pueblo, los impuestos habían sido aumentados al doble, y la gente de la zona pobre de la ciudad moría de hambre.

-¡Devuélveme eso!- dijo un comerciante al ver que su canasta de pan tenía patas, no pudo hacer nada ya que desaparecieron, eran unos ladrones profesionales y podrían vivir mucho tiempo así sin que los atraparan, ya se les había informado a Jorge y Fernando sobre ellos y al ser de sangre real se los estaba tratando de atrapar pero era imposible conocían el pueblo a la perfección y siempre se escabullían, pero había un problemas para ellos.

-Extraño los pastelillos- dijo Harris suspirando.

-Yo también- dijo Hamish de igual manera.

-¿Y si vamos al castillo a buscarlos?- dijo Humbert (creo que no es así) – seguro que hay- dijo y los saboreo en su mente.

-Si pero seria muy peligroso- dijo Hamish pero también los saboreaba en su mente.

-Nosotros vivimos el peligro- dijo Harris decidido- tenemos que hacer un plan, los pastelillos serán nuestros, no importa quien se oponga, esta en nuestro derecho, pelearemos por ellos, ¡viva la libertad!- dio un discurso Harris y los otros dos se lo quedaron mirando-¿Que?, así habla papa.

-Vamos por los túneles secretos- dijo Hamish- agarramos los pastelillos y salimos-. Pusieron en marcha su plan, y no fue difícil llegar a la cocina, cuando entraron vieron la bandeja de pastelillos sobre la mesa, se la quedaron mirando embobados pero alguien entro a la cocina y se empezó a llevar la bandeja los trillizos se escondieron rápidamente sin ser vistos. Y miraron enojados al sirviente que lo hacía.

-Uff, no puede ser- dijo Hamish fastidiado- ¿ahora que hacemos?- pregunto.

-Sigámosla- dijo Humbert y lo siguieron hasta el comedor donde se encoraban Jorge, Fernando y dos guardias en la puerta.

-Señor- dijo un guardia entrando- de nuevo robaron los príncipes- dijo.

-¡Son unos niños!- dijo Jorge enojado- no puede ser que no los puedan atrapar- dijo y se escucho un ruido todos miraron para la zona y vieron a una bandeja con patas- ¡atrápenlos!- grito y los guardias entraron tapándoles la puerta, los trillizos cambiaron de dirección y subieron a la mesa, un guardia se deslizo por encima de la mesa pero ellos lo esquivaron y saltaron a la cabeza de Fernando tirándolo desde su silla al suelo antes de caer con él saltaron de nuevo y hicieron caer a Jorge, dos guardias que acababan de llegar trataron de atraparlos pero ellos se corrieron y los dos chocaron de frente pero el espectáculo termino cuando una red los atrapo y los tres fueron arrestados.

-Mañana serán ejecutados- dijo Jorge furioso todo lleno de comida encima- adelante de todo el pueblo para que vean que la sangre real se perderá, y cuando capturen a la princesa y al príncipe les pasara lo mismo- dijo y los guardias se retiraron con los trillizos.

En la isla Bog-Burlands ya estaba por oscurecer y todos los jinetes ya habían llegados y estaban escondidos en el bosque esperando la noche para ejecutar su plan. Bocon ya había llegado con Patapez y estaban navegando cerca de la zona donde estaban los dragones capturados, al principio les había sorprendido ver a tres barcos de guerra romanos que tenían unas especies de catapultas raras pero siguieron vigilando normal. Una hora después de la entrada del sol todos los jinetes levantaron vuelo y se pusieron en sus posiciones.

-Recuerda Mérida si ves peligro avísame y salimos de ahí rápidamente- Mérida asintió y ambos descendieron en Chimuelo, pero no pasaron desapercibidos los romanos los divisaron pero no hicieron nada aun.

-Ahí- dijo Patapez- vi pasar una sombra.

-Vamos a esperar cuando libere los dragones vamos a ver para donde se dirigen- esperaron veinte minutos y vieron muchos dragones salir volando después de ellos se vio al Furia nocturna.

-Sin duda ese es Hipo- dijo Patapez- ¿pero quien lo acompaña?- pregunto.

-No lo se- dijo Bocon mirando asombrado al dragón ya que nadie había visto uno, en eso se escucha un grito desde los barcos romanos y se ve una red y después como el dragón empieza a caer Bocon vio que cayeron en una playa cerca de ellos.

-No puede ser- dijo Patapez- los derribaron.

-Vamos para ahí- dijo Bocon y cambió de rumbo el barco, descendieron en la playa y vieron al dragón tirado enredado en una red y también a dos personas, cortaron la red en donde estaban las personas y las sacaron, pero no pudieron liberar al dragón porque los romanos ya habían descendido y se dirigían hacía ahí- vámonos- le dijo a Patapez.

-Pero el dragón- dijo Patapez.

-Los soldados se acercan- dijo y llevaron a las dos personas al barco y se alejaron de la costa. Chimuelo trato de zafarse pero le era imposible, los soldados se acercaron muy asustados y lo ataron bien y lo subieron a la embarcación.

Bocon navegaba cerca de la costa pero del otro lado de la isla, a Hipo y a la chica que desconocían le habían curado sus heridas pero aun estaban inconscientes. Hipo empezó a despertar y Bocon se acerca a el.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto sobando se la cabeza- ¿Bocon?- pregunto confundido.

-Te derribaron unos barcos romanos y te subimos acá antes de que te capturaran- dijo Bocon.

-¡Chimuelo!, ¡Mérida!- grito Hipo.

-Si con Chimuelo te refieres al dragón, fue capturado por los romanos- dijo Bocon y Hipo se puso triste- y si con Mérida te refieres a la chica est...- fue interrumpido por Mérida.

-¿Donde estoy?- grito Mérida haciendo caer a Patapez que la estaba revisando. Bocon le dijo lo mismo que le dijo a Hipo y Mérida se entristeció.

-Bocon, llévame a Bog-Burlands- dijo Hipo tratando de levantarse.

-No te levantes- dijo Bocon acostándolo de nuevo- no puedes ir sólo, estas muy mal.

-Mérida. ¿tienes el cuerno?- pregunto Hipo y Mérida asintió, lo saco y lo toco, en diez minutos se vieron acercar dos dragones que aterrizaron en el barco.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Valka bajándose del dragón- ¿Bocon?- dijo sorprendida viendo quien acompañaba a su hijo.

-¿Valka?- dijo Bocon aun más sorprendido- estas viva- dijo y la abrazo- pensé que habías muerto- dijo feliz.

-Después nos presentamos- dijo Valka- Hipo, a Chimuelo lo tienen capturado en un barco romano en Bog-Burlands pero no es unos sólo hay más de diez barcos- dijo Valka preocupada.

-Creo que es una trampa para capturarlos- dijo Grum.

-No importa hay que liberarlo- dijo Hipo.

-Primero hagamos un plan- dijo Valka- vámonos al nido.

 **Termino!**

 **un abrazo y un beso:)**

 **bye bye!**


	10. capitulo 10 defensores

**El capitulo 10 ya! espero que les guste:)**

El pueblo de Dumbroch se había reunido en la orca que había en el centro del pueblo ya que últimamente ejecutaban muchas personas hay por tratar de hacer una rebelión o oponerse a roma y no querer pagar los impuestos, la gente no sabía a quien iban a ejecutar, Jorge se paro en un balcón adelante de todos.

-Esta ejecución es para que sepan que la sangre real sera exterminada- dijo Jorge y todos se sorprendieron, tres guardias subieron a los trillizos a la orca, la gente miraba espantada como iban a ahorcar a tres niños, los guardias los subieron a un Banquillo y le pusieron la cuerda en el cuello- todos los presentes si ven a alguien de sangre real tendrán que informar a nosotros o sino morirán- dijo y otros guardias trajeron a un hombre que los había tratado de liberar- este hombre trato de ayudarlos- dijo. Pero todo era un plan, arriba de la orca habían cinco guardias, los trillizos y el hombre, tres de los guardias sacaron sus espadas sorprendiendo a todos, uno le corto la atadura de las manos del hombre y los otros sin siquiera dejarlos pensar mataron los otros dos guardias, de entre la multitud salieron dos personas con capucha vestidas de negro y cargaron a los trillizos sacándolos hasta unos caballos donde subieron ellos y los trillizos, el resto se disperso, todo fue tan rápido que los guardias no pudieron hacer nada.

Los trillizos galoparon por dos horas con es gente hasta llegar a una especie de castillo no muy grande pero fuerte, dos personas vestidas de negro les abrieron la puerta. Entraron al castillo y los guiaron a una habitación.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dijo una mujer joven.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Harris.

-¿Porque nos salvaron? Pregunto Hamish.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto Humbert y la chica río suave.

-Nosotros somos los defensores, seguimos en el reino de Dumbroch, siempre estuvimos aquí pero nadie sabe de nuestra existencia, los salvamos porque tienen sangre real y queremos que entrenen aquí- dijo la Mujer aclarando todas sus dudas- yo me llamo Catalina y soy la jefa de los Defensores.

-¿Podemos empezar?- pregunto Harris emocionado.

-Alex, muéstrale sus habitaciones y luego llévalos a entrenar- dijo Catalina y Alex se retiro con los tres.

En Berk los ataques de dragones continuaban a diario pero un pequeño rumor de los jinetes de dragones había llegado, Estoico era muy frío con todos y sólo se enfocaba en su trabajo.

-Debe ser genial volar en dragón- dijo Brutacio imaginándoselo.

-¿Tu crees que hipo puede ser uno de ellos?- pregunto Brutilda.

-¿Hipo? Seguro esta muerto- dijo Patan riendo- no es capas de hacer lo que hicieron esos jinetes-.

-Chicos tengo que contarles algo- dijo Astrid y todos la miraron- cuando fui a Dumbroch estaba Hipo allí, es novio de la princesa creo- lo ultimo lo dijo con repugnancia.

-Si es novia de Hipo debe ser espantosa- dijo Brutacio burlándose.

-Si, de seguro que si- dijo Astrid.

En el nido ya habían llegado y Bocon y Patapez se habían sorprendido por tantos dragones, ahora todos discutían sobre que hacer, el alfa los miraba tranquilos.

-Podríamos llevar todos los dragones para rescatar a chimuelo y vencer a los romanos- dijo Hipo.

-No podemos, ponemos en riesgo la vida de muchos y el alfa no lo permitiría- dijo Valka.

-Pero podríamos llevar algunos dragones y paliar- sugirió Grum.

-No se puede- dijo Bocon entrando a la conversación- los romanos tienen unas catapultas que tiran redes, como la que te pego a ti- explico.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- pregunto Hipo decepcionado.

El alfa salió para afuera del nido mientras todos discutían, sólo Mérida lo vio.

-Miren- dijo Mérida pero nadie la escucho- ¡cállense!- grito y tiro una flecha adelante de todos- miren- repitió señalando con el dedo. Todos miraron y vieron al alfa esperando afuera.

El alfa llamo a todos los dragones y todos salieron del nido inclusive Brinca nubes, Hornito y Drangus que ya estaba mucho mejor, ellos sólo vieron como los dragones se alejaban dejándolos ahí.

-¿Que hace el alfa?- pregunto Grum confundido- ¿Y porque se llevo a Hornito?.

-No lo se- dijo Valka igual de confundida- nunca había hecho eso.

-Vamos en barco- dijo Bocon- se dirigen hacía Bog-Burlands.

-¡Quiere liberar a chimuelo!- dijo Hipo feliz y Zarparon hacía Bog-Burlands.

En Bog-Burlands se veía una gran nube de dragones acercándose la gente del pueblo la miraba aterrorizada, los romanos también.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto el capitán viendo tantos dragones a lo lejos- ¡Prepárense para pelear!- grito y todos se pusieron en posición.

-Capitán, quieren al dragón- dijo un hombre asustado- ¿Y si se lo damos?- pregunto asustado pero no a los dragones sino al capitán, el capitán desenvaino su espada y se la clavo en el pecho.

-¿Alguno más que no quiera pelear?- pregunto el capitán.

-No- dijeron todos a coro. Los dragones se acercaron más y pararon en frente de todos los barcos que estaban listos para la batalla. Del medio de los barcos empezó a surgir el alfa y cuando salio por completo del agua hasta el capitán quedo paralizado de miedo, pero rápido dio la orden de atacar. El alfa al ver que no iba a ser por las buenas, también dio la orden de atacar, él con su hielo destrozo dos barcos en mil pedazos, los demás dragones atacaban los otros barcos, los dragones que caían por las redes eran salvados por los calderos que estaban rondando al rededor, luego de unos minutos, sólo quedaba un barco, el que estaba Chimuelo, todos los dragones se pusieron rodeándolo, el capitán miro al alfa y dio la orden de liberar a Chimuelo, otros dragones lo agarraron y se lo llevaron ya que no podía volar sólo. El alfa dio la orden de partida y todos se alejaron del barco dejando unos romanos muy asustados y el capitán había mojado su pantalón pero nadie se atrevería a decírselo.

-Partimos a Dumbroch- dijo el capitán al volver a la normalidad después del susto- hay que informarle de esto al rey- dijo y partieron.

El barco de Bocon estaba por llegar a Bog-Burlands y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron, había pedazos de madera flotando por toda la costa, y en algunas partes había hielo.

-¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto Hipo asombrado.

-Lo que paso aquí hipo- dijo Valka- es el alfa, tenemos que volver al nido, seguro ya deben estar por llegar allá- dijo y partieron rumbo al nido de nuevo. Cuando llegaron vieron todo los dragones ahí y el alfa, había algunos un poco lastimados pero se iban a curar, bajaron del barco y fueron donde el alfa, de repente un dragón negro salto sobre hipo tirándolo al piso.

-Chimuelo, beah- dijo Hipo riendo feliz mientras Chimuelo lo lamia, Mérida se empezó a reír fuerte, Chimuelo y Hipo la miraron, y el dragón le salto encima.

-¡Chimuelo!- dijo Mérida riendo- ya veo lo que se siente- dijo y todos rieron, Ya eran como una enorme familia.

Alex guío a los trillizos a la zona de entrenamiento donde había muchas personas vestidas de negro entrenando, y en las paredes estaba todo lleno de armas de todo tipo colgadas, de shuriken a espadas.

-Acá entrenaran- dijo mostrándole todo el lugar, no esperaron más y agarraron algunas armas y empezaron a pegarle a los mañiquis.

-Serán unos grandes guerreros- dijo Alex a uno de los entrenadores- ¿Sabes algo de la princesa y el príncipe?- pregunto.

-No- dijo el entrenador- pero hay un rumor de jinetes de dragones, y el príncipe era uno.

-Si, tiene un furia nocturna- dijo Alex nostálgico- ese fue el dragón que usaron los defensores por siglos, pero en la guerra que pelearon contra roma la mayoría murieron y sólo unos pocos sobrevivieron pero eso fue hace mucho- dijo triste.

 **Termino! espero que les haya gustado:)**

 **Gozihr: primero, que bien que regresaste!, si, es hans de las islas de sur, de la película frozen, jeje si el dragón de Grum se llamaba aplastado pero me confundí, igual es más lendo hornito, no fueron ejecutados! muchas gracias y no te preocupes que no la abandonare, prometido:)**

 **un abrazo y un beso:)**

 **bye bye!**


	11. capitulo 11

**El capitulo 11 ya! espero que les guste:)**

El barco romano estaba por llegar al puerto de Dumbroch después de un largo viaje, algunos marineros aun seguían en shock, todos bajaron y el capitán fue directo al palacio, allí encontró a Jorge y Fernando comiendo, los dos lo miraron.

-¿Encontraron a la princesa y al príncipe?- pregunto Jorge metiéndose un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Si, la encontramos mi lord- dijo el capitán asustado, Fernando noto eso.

-Y porque no la traes aquí- pregunto Fernando.

-Es que, mm- dijo muy asustado- el príncipe tenía ayuda- dijo por fin y los dos se levantaron de la mesa.

-¡¿De quien?!- dijo Fernando- ¡Quien podría derrotar a una flota entera de soldados bien entrenados romanos!- grito enojado.

-No sabemos quien fue señor- dijo el capitán- no había personas, eran dragones que atacaban por su cuenta.

-Todos los barcos tenían armas contra dragones- dijo Jorge también furioso.

-pero eran muchos- dijo el capitán- y lo peor de todo, es el gigante- dijo muy asustado.

-¿Gigante?- pregunto Fernando confundido y el capitán asintió- ¿Como es?- pregunto.

-Es del tamaño de cinco embarcaciones, escupe hielo y creo que controla a los demás dragones- dijo el capitán.

-Hay que informarle de esto al rey- dijo Fernando- ¡guardia!- grito y un hombre apareció.

-Si mi señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Arma un escuadrón- dijo Fernando- iremos a roma, Jorge quedaras a cargo- dijo y todo se retiraron a sus cosas sin objeciones.

Dos meses después de muchos viajes por tierra y por mar llegaron a las puertas de roma, Fernando enseguida pidió para hablar con el rey.

-¿Como que no puede hablar en este momento?- le pregunto Fernando a un guardia enojado.

-El va a dar un aviso importante- dijo el guardia- si quieres puedes pasar a ver- dijo el guardia corriendoce del camino, Fernando entro y todo estaba lleno de comida, vio al Rey, se iba a acercar pero una mujer lo hizo antes y le susurro algo en el oído.

Con el rey:

-Mi amor, ya es hora- le dijo Bella en un susurro a Hans. Él agarro una copa y hizo ruido para que le prestaran atención, cuando todos lo miraron empezó a hablar.

-Hoy, les quiero informar que yo y Bella estamos comprometidos- dijo feliz, algunos aplaudieron, otros se enojaron porque tenían hijas pretendientes del rey, otros se sorprendieron, entre ellos estaba Fernando que no se lo esperaba, pensaba que iba hacer como las demás mujeres que se acostaba con ellas y las abandonaba pero con esta era diferente, el rey dio un discurso y le puso fecha a su boda en un mes. Después de un rato de que lo felicitaran el rey quedo "solo" con Bella, Fernando aprovecho para acercarse.

-¿Fernando?- pregunto el rey al verlo- no sabía que estuvieras en roma- dijo sorprendido.

-Si, llegue hoy mismo- dijo Fernando y noto la mirada de Bella.

-¡Que bueno!, Bella me contó mucho sobre ti- dijo Hans, cosa que asusto a Fernando.

-¿Y que cosas?- pregunto muy nervioso y Hans río.

-De como la ayudaste en todo y le dijiste que venga para acá- Fernando miro extrañado a Bella y ella le hizo una seña para que continuara.

-Ah eso, vine para decirle que hay una gran amenaza- dijo Fernando- se trata del príncipe y la princesa- dijo y Hans se tranquilizo.

-¿Que pueden hacer dos personas?- pregunto Hans de lo más normal.

-Tienen dragones- dijo y Hans puso una cara de espanto- y el del príncipe es un furia nocturna- dijo y esto lo asusto aun más.

-¿Son de los defensores?- pregunto Hans asustadizimo.

-No lo se- dijo Jorge- el príncipe y la princesa no, pero hay dos jinetes más con ellos.

-No puede ser que hayan vuelto- dijo frustrado- mis ancestros los expulsaron a todos y mataron todos los furias nocturnas-.

-Pero no eran sólo furia nocturnas- dijo Fernando y Hans lo miro- en realidad era sólo un furia pero había muchos mas dragones y un dragón gigante-.

-Busca a todos los cazadores de dragones y lleva los a Dumbroch, creo que va a ver una guerra- Dijo Hans y se quedo mirando hacía la nada, Bella aprovecho y agarro a Fernando del brazo y se lo llevo a otro lado.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto Fernando confundido- ¿y porque le hablaste bien de mi?-

-Lo que quiero es a Hipo, y tu me ayudaras en eso, si no lo haces le contare toda la verdad a Hans- dijo Bella.

-Esta bien, ¿Que quieres que haga?- dijo rendido.

-Quiero que captures a Hipo con vida- dijo Bella- Y tendrás que mantenerme informada sobre todo lo que pase- dijo Bella y él asintió.

Los trillizos habían aprendido mucho en los dos meses de practica, no sólo en pelear, sino también en la Historia de los defensores y de la misma roma. Ellos le empezaron a tomar más odio del que le tenían, pero los monjes también les enseñaban a no sentir odio ni sed de venganza.

En el nido ya había aumentado mucho la cantidad de dragones y todas las islas habían aumentado al doble la guardia ya que los justicieros de dragones, que era ahora como eran llamados, habían atacado en muchos lugares.

Ya eran una leyenda en todo el archipiélago vikingo, todas las islas habían echo una reunión para acabarlos, pero no lograron llegar a nada solo pelearon, Estoico se estaba retirando ya de la reunión con Astrid a su lado.

-¡Es imposible!- dijo estoico desesperado- algunos quieren matarlos otros hacer un pacto, y otros locos quieren ¡Aliarse!- gritaba mientras preparaba su barco para marcharse. Dagur y Alvin estaban en otro lugar hablando.

-Quiero hacer un trato- le dijo Dagur a Alvin- tu me ayudas a atrapar a los justicieros y tendremos dragones domados los dos- dijo y Alvin se quedo pensando.

-Esta bien- dijo Alvin- pero berk sera mio y tu me ayudaras- dijo.

-Esta bien- dijo rendido- pero el furia es mio- dijo y los dos se dieron la mano sellando el pacto.

Hipo y Mérida volvían con muchos dragones de una isla, ella venia en Drangus y él en chimuelo, llegaron al nido y se pusieron a curar algunos dragones que habían sido lastimados. En donde el alfa estaban esperando con todos a ellos dos.

-Hipo- dijo Valka y él la miro, noto que todos estaban muy serios.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto un poco preocupado, Mérida también miraba preocupada.

-Tenemos que hablar con ustedes- dijo Bocon, Hipo se acerco y se paro en frente de ellos.

-Tendrás que volver a Berk- dijo Grum- ahí también ahí dragones capturados.

-Si, eso ya sabía que iba a pasar- dijo Hipo cabizbajo-¿Cuando?- pregunto.

-En tres días- dijo Valka- tendrán que ir ustedes solos- dijo triste.

Hipo se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía la salida.

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunto Mérida.

-A pensar- dijo sin darse vuelta, subió a Chimuelo y salió volando, Mérida hizo lo mismo subiéndose a Drangus, y empezó a seguirlo.

Hipo llego a una isla y se puso a patear piedras y los arboles, cansado se sentó en el piso, en ese momento llego Mérida en su dragón, se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, Hipo se giro y la beso, el beso empezó a intensificarse y Mérida lo abrazo del a nuca y Hipo de la cintura...(ya saben lo que paso)

Estaba por atardecer y Hipo y Mérida llegaron donde los esperaban todos, bajaron de sus dragones y Valka tenia un semblante serio.

-¿Donde estaban?- pregunto seria, los dos se miraron, largaron una risita y se sonrojaron, Valka los vio y comprendió todo-Vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo- le dijo a todos.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Grum- Quería que castigaran a Hipo- dijo en un puchero y Valka lo fulmino con la mirada.

Dos días después...

Ya tenían todo pronto para el viaje, las provisiones iban en Drangus al ser más grande y las armas en Chimuelo.

-Chau- dijo valka- cuídense, miren que en Berk hay mucha vigilancia- dijo dándole besos a Hipo por todos lados.

-Ya lo se mama, me lo has dicho un millón de veces- dijo exasperado y Valka se fue a despedirse de Mérida.

-Cuídate amigo- dijo Grum dándole la mano y patapez hizo lo mismo.

-Ten cuidado, Hipo- dijo Bocon saludándolo- ¡Trata de volver con todas tus extremidades!- le grito mientras volaba.

Un rato después de irse del nido Hipo noto que Mérida estaba cabizbaja.

-¿Que te pasa amor?- pregunto Hipo.

-Nada, es sólo que extraño a mi familia y a Dumbroch- dijo Mérida triste y nostálgica.

-Si yo también- dijo Hipo de igual manera, después de eso continuaron el camino y llegaron a Berk.

-Esto es Berk- le dijo Hipo a Mérida sobrevolándolo.

-Es hermoso- dijo Mérida asombrada.

-La verdad es que si- dijo Hipo y ambos se alejaron del pueblo hacía un bosque- Acamparemos aquí- dijo.

Termino espero que haya sido de su agrado:')

Gozhir: sip están a salvo! ya vas a ver, son muy interesantes, muchas gracias por tu review:)

un abrazo y un beso:)

bye bye!


	12. capitulo 12 la piedra

**Capitulo 12 ya! espero que les guste:)**

Los trillizos estaban practicando cuando un monje muy viejo se les acerco.

-Queridos príncipes- dijo haciendo una reverencia- hay algo muy importante que hablar con ustedes- dijo y se retiro seguido por ellos. Fueron a una sala que nunca habían estado, en su centro había un pilar, pero sin nada arriba como si faltara. El monje los guió hasta al lado del pilar donde los esperaba un anciano.

-Bienvenidos príncipes- dijo- les voy a contar sobre lo que había en ese pilar- dijo señalándolo- hace mucho tiempo ya, los defensores vivían en donde ahora es el imperio romano, pero hubo una gran guerra que duro cien años donde los defensores perdieron, pero fue a causa de un traidor que le dio la piedra del control a los romanos, esa sería la que iba en este pilar, el rey uso esa piedra para controlar los furias y llevarlos a una muerte segura, sólo unos pocos pudieron resistirse a su poder- contó el monje y los trillizos lo escuchaban atentamente.

-¿Que paso con la piedra?- pregunto hamish.

-Se paciente- dijo el monje largando una risita- los defensores eran mucho menores en cantidad pero con los dragones habían estado apunto de ganar la guerra, pero sin ellos fueron perdiendo territorio conquistado y en sólo diez años su ciudad capital fue destruida y los pocos que quedaron huyeron hacía acá, pero siete de ellos que eran los mas poderosos fueron a la ciudad de roma y recuperaron la piedra y la escondieron en una parte del reino que ni nosotros sabemos- contó.

-¿Y porque nos cuenta esto?- pregunto Harris confundido.

-Porque tuve una visión donde la piedra era encontrada- dijo el monje- y ustedes serán los encargados de recuperarla cuando esto pase.

-¿Y como sabremos cuando pase?- pregunto Hamish.

-Todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo- dijo el monje y se fue.

En Berk ya había amanecido y Hipo y Mérida se aprontaban para dar una mirada antes de el ataque. Fueron caminando porque en un dragón de día serian vistos.

-Es muy lindo aquí- dijo Mérida caminando de la mano con Hipo por el bosque.

-Si, yo venía cuando se burlaban de mi o me humillaban- dijo Hipo.

-Yo no entiendo porque hacían eso- dijo ella- no tiene sentido.

-Porque son vikingos- dijo- creen que todos tienen que ser fuertes- dijo y después de un rato llegaron al pueblo. Por detrás de las casas fueron hasta la arena de entrenamiento donde estaban los gemelos haciendo guardia.

-Hubiera sido mejor sí ellos estuvieran de noche- dijo hipo viendo a los dos discutiendo.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Mérida y justo vio como se chocaban la cabeza- ah, ya entiendo- dijo, estuvieron hasta el medio día y llegó Patan a suplantar a los mellizos.

-No puede ser- dijo Hipo fastidiado- creo que Astrid va a ser la vigía en la noche.

-¿Y eso en que nos afecta?- pregunto Mérida.

-Es la más inteligente y la mejor guerrera de todo Berk- explicó Hipo. Se fueron al campamento y Hipo le mostró toda la isla en el tiempo que tenían hasta que anocheciera, dos horas después de la entrada del sol salieron en sus dragones hacia el pueblo.

-Hipo, ¿porque vienen tantos dragones hacía acá?- dijo Mérida y Hipo miro y vio muchos dragones acercándose, enseguida los dos descendieron y vieron como los dragones atacaban el pueblo.

-Eso nos ayudara- dijo Mérida y fueron rumbo a la arena. Astrid estaba haciendo guardia- yo peleó con ella- dijo convencida.

-¿Segura?- pregunto Hipo y ella asintió decidida y entró con su dragón a la arena donde Astrid estaba, ella al ver el dragón se puso en guardia, Mérida bajo de un salto y quedaron frente a frente, ella atacó primero con su arco pero Astrid la esquivo y empezaron una lucha muy feroz, Hipo fue por detrás y empezó a abrir las jaulas, Astrid y Mérida se tuvieron que tirar al piso porque todos los dragones pasaron volando por encima. Mérida al ver que la misión estaba completada se levanto y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Corre!- le grito Astrid- ¿me tienes miedo princesa mimada?- dijo Astrid burlándose, Mérida se quedó mirándola pero Hipo la llamó.

-¡Mérida- dijo esperándola con los dos dragones, Mérida miro por última vez a Astrid y se fue con Hipo, ambos salieron volando con Chimuelo pero cuando se alejaban Chimuelo cambio de dirección de repente.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Mérida al ver que cambiaban de dirección- ¡Drangus!- grito y el dragón no le hizo el menor caso.

-Creo que están siendo controlados- dijo Hipo tratando de hacer cambiar de dirección a Chimuelo pero era en vano.

-Pero si Chimuelo y Drangus están bajo el poder del alfa- pregunto confundida mientras entraban en una neblina.

-Hay otro alfa- dijo y Mérida lo miro sorprendida- o una reina- dijo y otros dragones empezaron a aparecer llevando presas- es una reina sin duda, los manda a buscar comida para ella- dijo Hipo y Mérida se le quedo mirando.

-¿Como sabes tanto?- pregunto Mérida.

-Yo leo los libros y escucho lo que dice Valka- dijo rodando los ojos. Ambos entraron a un enorme volcán y pararon detrás de unas columnas de rocas, vieron como todos los dragones le llevaban la comida, el dragón aun no salia pero Hipo ya sabía que estaba ahí.

-¿Porque tiran la comida al fuego?- pregunto Mérida muy confundida y Hipo rodó los ojos.

-Entre la lava hay un dragón enorme- dijo Hipo- y la próxima ves no te vallas cuando Mama expli..- dijo Fastidiado pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Mérida.

-No te enojes ¿si?- dijo Mérida con voz suave y Hipo la beso.

-N..o me en..o..jo- dijo Hipo entre el beso, el beso se fue volviendo mas intenso y ambos empezaron a sentirse calientes, un gran rugido les interrumpió el beso, el gran dragón acababa de salir de la lava y se había devorado un Gronkle, los dos subieron rápidamente a sus dragones y emprendieron vuelo apenas evitando la grandes mandíbulas del Muerte roja, salieron por la boca de arriba del volcán y detrás de ellos salio el muerte roja.

-¿Que hacemos?- pregunto Mérida volando al lado de Chimuelo- ¿Peleamos o nos va...- no pudo terminar porque recibió un enorme coletazo que la desestabilizo mucho y tuvo que decender.

-¡Mérida!- grito Hipo pero no pudo hacer nada porque el dragón enseguida lo ataco, Hipo subió hacía las nubes para evitar las llamaradas. En Berk los dragones ya se habían ido y el pueblo había quedado destrozado como siempre. Hipo había comenzado una lucha en las nubes usándolas como escondite y lo atacaba por todos los ángulos. Todos se habían reunido en el gran salón a discutir sobre la nueva reconstrucción del pueblo, siempre lo hacían después de un ataque, Astrid llego corriendo y abrió las puertas de golpe y todos se la quedaron mirando.

-¿Que pasa Astrid?- pregunto Estoico.

-Tienen que venir a ver esto- dijo Astrid impresionada- ¡rápido!- dijo y salio corriendo del gran salón seguida por toda la gente, cuando salieron para afuera vieron como el cielo se iluminaba de color azul y rojo por las llamaradas del Muerte roja.

-¿Que es?- pregunto Estoico a Astrid.

-No lo se- dijo Astrid mirando el cielo- pero los justicieros de dragones estuvieron aquí-

-¿Que?- dijo Estoico- ¿porque no me dijiste?- pregunto enojado, que era como estaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

-No tuve tiempo, fue en el momento que los dragones atacaron- dijo y siguieron mirando las luces.

-¡Todos vuelvan a sus casas y los que no tienen al gran salón!- dijo Estoico- mañana iremos a ver que eran esas luces- dijo y todos obedecieron.

Hipo y Chimuelo atacaban al dragón por todas direcciones sin que el los viera, el dragón se enojo y tiro fuego en todas direcciones y quemo un poco la cola de Chimuelo, Hipo se tiro en picada hacía abajo y el Muerte Roja lo siguió, Hipo espero a que cargue el gas para tirar el fuego, y dio vuelta a Chimuelo quedando de espaldas al suelo, Chimuelo tiro la bola de plasma en su boca, y el dragón empezó a caer, iba explotando mientras caía y el fuego iba subiendo por detrás de Hipo y Chimuelo al no tener su cola no pudo esquivar la enorme cola, y ambos cayeron al fuego. Mérida estaba inconsciente en el otro lado de la isla con su dragón al lado cuidándola, y en el otro lado estaba Hipo inconsciente con Chimuelo cuidándolo.

T **ermino! perdón por dejarlos con la intriga:3 me perdonan? no? okay:'(**

 **Gozhir: sip pobes furias:( espera yo cree la historia yo los mate! soy malo:'( ya son geniales corrección jaja si clásico de hermanos a mi me pasa! Muchas gracias Gozihr :3**


	13. capitulo 13

**El capitulo 13 ya! espero que les guste:3**

En Berk estaba amaneciendo y Estoico ya había preparado una flota de cinco barcos para ir a revisar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, muchos estaban asustados porque tendrían que ir a la zona prohibida pero eran ordenes del jefe y después de la "traición" se había puesto muy duro y frío.

-¡Suban a los barcos!- grito Estoico y todos los vikingos que iban a ir subieron incluyendo Astrid, Patán y los gemelos, en una hora ya estaban pasando por entre las rocas que había adentro de una muy densa niebla que casi no permitía la visibilidad- recuerden, no sabemos lo que encontraremos.

Navegaron por una hora entera y por fin divisaron el gran volcán, aun se veía mucho fuego y sobre la costa de la isla había un gran esqueleto.

-¡Por odin!- se escucho decir a todos- ¿Que es eso?- pregunto Patan sorprendido.

-Parece un dragón- dijo Brutacio mirando cómplice a su hermana.

-¿Sabes la destrucción que causaría uno de esos?- pregunto Brutilda y choco su cabeza con su gemelo.

-¡Estoico!- grito Paton- Mire allí, ahí un dragón negro- después de unos minutos todos los vikingos descendieron, algunos se quedaron admirando el enorme esqueleto y otros se empezaron a acercar al dragón. Chimuelo al verlos enseguida se puso a la defensiva y todos los vikingos atacaron, el no tenía problemas pero le enlazaron una pata, luego las alas y cayo al suelo sostenido del hocico por Estoico.

-Acá hay un chico- dijo un hombre con Hipo en brazos.

-Hipo- dijo Estoico preocupado, pero enseguida cambio su postura- Llévenlo a uno de los calabozos- dijo frío- ustedes no se queden hay parados, recorran toda la isla- todos se separaron en grupos y empezaron a recorrerla, los demás subieron a Hipo y a Chimuelo a un barco. Estoico se había quedado mirando a la nada debatiéndose sobre que hacer, matar al dragón, o liberarlo, sabía que con la primera Hipo jamás lo perdonaría pero era lo que el pensaba que sería lo correcto, en eso llegaron los vikingos que habían ido a explorar.

-Jefe, encontramos a una chica- dijo uno cargándola- también había un dragón defendiéndola pero se fue volando antes de capturarlo-

-Suban todos a los barcos- ordeno Estoico- Volvemos a Berk- dijo y partieron de regreso. Después de dos horas llegaron, a Hipo y Mérida los tiraron literalmente en el calabozo y a Chimuelo lo dejaron en el centro de la arena como un trofeo. Al otro día todo Berk se había juntado en la arena. Chimuelo estaba al centro y Estoico con un hacha en mano.

-¡Tráiganlos!- dijo y un hombre trajo a Hipo y Mérida que ya habían despertado.

-Chimuelo- grito Hipo y recibió un golpe del guardia.

-¡Déjalo!- grito Mérida y también recibió una bofetada.

-Hoy verán las consecuencias de aliarse con un dragón- dijo Estoico acercándose con un hacha a Chimuelo- un dragón me quito a mi esposa y también a mi hijo, y lo pagaran- dijo Estoico y todos gritaban "mátalo".

-Nadie te quito nada, tu mismo lo hiciste- dijo Hipo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia. Estoico le dio una mirada enojada y levanto su hacha sobre la cabeza del dragón, iba a matarlo cuando de repente una bola de fuego le pego al hacha, volandola en mil pedazos.

-¿Pero que?- pregunto Estoico, se dio vuelta y vio a un enorme dragón de cuatro alas en la entrada de la arena- ¡Atraparlo!- grito pero una enorme cantidad de dragones rodearon la arena y otros entraron y protegieron a Hipo, Mérida y Chimuelo, Estoico había quedado entre medio de todo- ¡Ataquen!- grito levantando su hacha pero ninguno se animo a mover un musculo con tantos dragones rodeándolos, el bajo su hacha rendido y los dragones rompieron las cadenas.

-¡Drangus!- grito Mérida emocionada corriendo hacía su dragón- sabía que no nos abandonarías- dijo abrazándolo.

-Chimuelo- dijo Hipo con el dragón encima- pensé que te perdería- todos los vikingos veían sorprendidos como se trataban humano y "bestia". Hipo y Mérida subieron a sus respectivos dragones y se dirigieron de nuevo al nido con una enorme nube de dragones. Cuando llegaron estaban todos esperándolos.

-Por fin llegaron- dijo Valka cuando Hipo bajaba de Chimuelo y Mérida hacía lo mismo- ¿Por que tardaron tanto?- pregunto sin ver sus heridas aun.

-Larga historia- dijo acercando se y Valka pudo distinguir las heridas.

-¿¡Que te paso!?- pregunto alarmada, y luego vio a Mérida- ¿¡Y a ti!?- ellos le contaron toda la historia y Valka se sorprendió, jamás pensó que fuera capaz de hacer eso.

-Maldito- dijo Valka enojada- jamás los tuve que mandar ahí- dijo arrepentida.

-Mírale el lado bueno- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa- trajimos muchos dragones.

-Si, calculo que se ha doblado la cantidad de dragones- dijo Valka- podremos implementar tu plan para recuperar Dumbroch- dijo y Mérida y Hipo se abrazaron felices de que tal vez volvieran a su hogar.

En roma había una enorme fiesta ya que el rey se iba a casar, todos los nobles de todas las partes del imperio habían venido a ver la fiesta. Hans estaba esperando en el altar a su prometida y futura reina, Bella, ella empezó a caminar para el altar pero antes de llegar no vio un escalón y tropezó golpeándose la cara contra el piso, todos se rieron pero una mirada enojada del rey los callo, Hans se acerco a ella y la ayudo a llegar al altar, y se casaron, la ceremonia después de la boda duro una semana entera.

En el nido todos se preparaban para ir hacía Dumbroch y reconquistarlo, el alfa había estado de acuerdo con el plan desde hace tiempo pero pidió más dragones para hacerlo, porque no quería arriesgarse. Y así partieron rumbo a Dumbroch con todos los dragones del nido, menos los viejos o heridos que se quedaron.

En Dumbroch todo estaba muy tranquilo, no sabían lo que iba a pasar en unas horas, el ejercito no estaba preparado para un ataque tan repentino y eso favorecía a los justicieros. Una hora después un vigía diviso a los dragones y mando a tocar la campana, y a avisarle a Jorge.

-Señor- grito entrando a la sala donde Jorge estaba- se acercan muchos dragones, con lo que hicieron contra esa flota no creo que podamos ganar- dijo y Jorge se alarmo.

-No puedo perder Dumbroch- dijo desesperado- peleen hasta el fin- ordeno pero el negó.

-Usted no esta a cargo de el ejercito romano, si quiere hagalo con sus hombres- dijo retirándose- no arriesgare a mis hombres en una pelea imposible de ganar- dijo y se fue. Todo el ejercito romano se estaba retirando y los dragones estaban apunto de llegar.

-¿Porque el ejercito se retira?- pregunto Mérida confundida.

-Creo que saben que es una batalla imposible de ganar- dijo Hipo.

-Bueno, mejor para nosotros- dijo Grum festejando.

Termino!

espero que les haya gustado:'3

un abrazo y un beso:)

bye bye!


	14. capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14 ya! espero que les guste:)**

El ejercito de Jorge estaba encerrado en el castillo y los dragones lo rodeaban, Jorge se resistía a rendirse y Hipo no quería romper el castillo, además había gente inocente. La mayoría de los soldados estaban asustados y creían que el rey estaba loco al no rendirse, y algunos pensaban en revelarse.

-¡Ultima oportunidad!- grito Hipo- ¡Si no se rinden atacaremos!- dijo sobre volando el castillo, algunos soldados empezaron a bajar sus armas y otros los siguieron.

-¿Que hacen?- pregunto Jorge confundido y enojado- ¡Si no pelean serán desertores!- dijo muy furioso, nadie le hizo caso y siguieron bajando su armas hasta que quedaron unos pocos que eran los más honorables, o alcahuetes de Jorge, pero no tuvieron otra alternativa que rendirse- No lo hagan, son unos traidores, no puedo perder- dijo casi llorando de rodillas en el suelo, Hipo lo miraba con un poco de lastima, todos los jinetes aterrizaron adelante de Jorge.

-Ya perdiste- dijo Mérida- lárgate con tus soldados de nuevo a tu reino- dijo furiosa por todo lo que le hizo.

-Amm, princesa- dijo un Hombre del ejercito acercándose- Ya que no esta Bella, que sería la heredera, y este hombre no esta capacitado de dirigir un reino después de lo que hizo, queremos ser aliados de nuevo y que usted nombre un nuevo rey- dijo tímido de que no aceptara.

-Si, pero no se quien podría ser- dijo Mérida mirando a su alrededor.

-Yo se- dijo Hipo- Grum, ¿tu crees poder con un reino?- pregunto mirando a Grum.

-¿Yo?¿Ser rey?- pregunto asustado y confundido al mismo tiempo- ¡Vivaaa!- grito feliz.

-Pensé que no te iba a gustar la idea- dijo Hipo.

-No me gusto, ¡Me encanto!- dijo emocionado yendo de acá para allá- siempre quise ser rey para arreglar cosas que están mal, acepto el cargo-.

-¡Ustedes!- dijo Jorge en el piso acusándolos- ustedes me robaron todo- se notaba furia en su voz- me robaron dumbroch- se levanto furioso- y ahora me roban mi reino- trato de atacar a Hipo pero Chimuelo le salto encima y cargo una bola de plasma en su cara- ¡Mátame!- Chimuelo sólo lo miro y tiro la bola de plasma al cielo- hazlo, ya no me queda nada- dijo llorando.

-¿Que le hiciste a mis padres?- pregunto Mérida furiosa.

-Están en las catacumbas- dijo el Hombre que había hablado antes- los tenía encerrados ahí- dijo y Mérida salió corriendo con Hipo hacía las catacumbas.

-¡Mama!¡papa!- gritaba Mérida pero nadie respondía.

-Reina- gritaba Hipo y se escucho un gemido a los lejos, ambos salieron corriendo de donde provino el sonido, abrieron la puerta de la celda y vieron a Elionor tirada en el suelo muy débil.

-¿Mérida?- dijo Elionor con la voz quebrada- Fergus esta en la celda de al lado- Hipo se fue para la celda de al lado y Mérida se quedo con su madre.

-Fergus- dijo Hipo preocupado viendo todas sus heridas- ven te sacaremos de aquí- dijo y con ayuda de unos hombres que los habían seguido sacaron a los dos para que un medico los curara. Dos meses después la noticia llego a los oídos de el rey Hans en roma.

-¡Como que perdieron Dumbroch!- grito furioso hans agarrando al mensajero del cuello- ¿Quien fue?- dijo.

-Fue..ron dr..a..gon...es- dijo como pudo- eran muchos- dijo cuando hans lo soltó.

-Con que dragones- dijo pensando- los únicos que los dominaron fueron los defensores y fueron asesinados ya- en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea- llama al sabio- dijo y se retiro para su cuarto.

-¿Que pasa amor?- pregunto Bella haciéndole masajes en los hombros.

-El príncipe y la princesa recuperaron Dumbroch- dijo y Bella se sorprendió.

-¿Como lo hicieron?- pregunto- esa fortaleza es impenetrable.

-No para los dragones- dijo Hans.

-¿Tienes pensado hacer algo?- pregunto Bella poniéndose adelante para mirarlo.

-Si, antes existía una piedra que controlaba a los dragones pero fue robada por los defensores y escondida en algún lugar del imperio- explico.

-¿Y como piensas encontrarla?- dijo ella.

-Tengo a toda roma a mi servicio- dijo y se fue a ver si ya había llegado el sabio.

-Ahora si seras mio Hipo- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Dumbroch en tan sólo dos meses había adecuado todo para tener dragones y ya había una academia de jinetes porque sabían que roma no iba a permitir ser vencido, eso sería una señal de debilidad para sus adversarios.

Valka, Hipo, Mérida y patapez volaban en sus dragones cuando vieron unas personas de negro en caballos.

-¡Miren!- dijo Patapez- ¿quienes son?- pregunto.

-Ni idea- dijo Mérida- averigüemoslo- dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Los justicieros estaban parados en los arboles espiándolos y ellos se habían quedado quietos en el camino.

-Nos están vigilando- dijo uno de ellos- son cuatro personas en cuatro dragones- dijo sin mirar a esa dirección.

-Ya llamo a nuestro hermano- dijo y chiflo, en cinco minutos llego otro.

-¿Que están haciendo?- pregunto Hipo en un susurro.

-Están llamando a más- dijo Mérida- creo que ya nos vieron- en ese momento que se distrajeron ellos desaparecieron.

-¿Donde están?- pregunto Hipo mirando hacía todos lados.

-No se, pero creo que va a ver pelea- dijo Mérida poniéndose su capucha que usaba cuando rescataban dragones y todos la imitaron, después de eso aterrizaron donde antes estaban los tres, de repente salieron de los arbustos y con un movimientos de las manos durmieron a los dragones.

-Ey, yo pensé que era la única que sabia esa técnica- dijo Valka enojada. Todos bajaron de sus dragones y empezaron a pelear, Hipo peleaba contra uno de ellos con su espada de fuego, Mérida peleaba contra otro corriendo de acá para allá esquivando sus shurikens pero el también tenía que esquivar sus flechas, Valka y Patapez peleaban contra otro pero se le complicaba ya que Patapez digamos no peleaba muy bien.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto Hipo cubriéndose de los golpes que le daba, él peleaba muy bien pero Hipo no se quedaba atrás. Los tres dieron un paso atrás y pararon de pelear y todos los imitaron.

-Somos tus hermanos- dijo Harris sacándose la capucha.

-Oh, por dios, están vivos- dijo Mérida abrazándolos- creí que habían muerto.

-Hierba mala nunca muere- dijo Hipo sacudiendo su pelo como saludo- ¿Como pelean tan bien?- pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Les decimos?- pregunto inseguro Hamish a sus hermanos y ellos asintieron.

-Vengan- dijo Harris haciendo una seña con la mano y todos lo siguieron, inclusive los dragones que ya habían despertado.

-¿Cuanto falta?- pregunto Patapez después de caminar por media hora y nadie le contesto porque ya era la décima vez que preguntaba, a algunos ya les había sacado desquicio. Diez minutos después vieron la especie de castillo que era donde habían traído a los trillizos cuando los rescataron, entraron y todos se pusieron en guardia menos Catalina y el anciano sabio.

-Los estábamos esperando- dijo el anciano con una amplia sonrisa.

-Espere- dijo Hipo confundido- ¿nos estaban esperando?- pregunto y el anciano asintió sin sacar su sonrisa- ¿para que?-

-Tu- dijo la mujer apuntando a Hipo- ella- dijo apuntando a Mérida- y ellos- dijo apuntando a los trillizos- son los encargados de defender la piedra- explico la mujer, el anciano mientras tanto acariciaba nostálgico al furia nocturna.

-¿La piedra?- pregunto Mérida más que confundida- ¿Nosotros?- el anciano le contó todo y respondió a todas sus dudas.

-¿Entonces esta diciendo que mi dragón esta en peligro?- pregunto Hipo acariciando a Chimuelo.

-Y no sólo eso- dijo catalina- con todos esos dragones podría conquistar el mundo entero, si le sumamos su ejercito.

-¿Saben donde esta esa piedra?- pregunto Valka.

-No, ellos la escondieron en un lugar del inmenso imperio romano- dijo Catalina.

-¿Entonces como hacemos?- pregunto Mérida- no podemos cubrir nosotros solos un imperio entero.

-No están solos, yo y diez defensores los acompañaran en su viaje- dijo Catalina y diez defensores se acercaron a ellos.

-También necesitaran esto- dijo el anciano entregándole un antiguo papiro.

-¿Que es?- pregunto Hipo al tomarlo y darle una mirada.

-Es la única pista que dejaron de la piedra- dijo el anciano- y la única ventaja que tienen sobre el ejercito romano.

-¿Y que se supone que signifique?- pregunto Mérida mirando con Hipo la hoja.

-Eso tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes- dijo el anciano y se fue, todos acamparon cerca del castillo para partir al otro día.

-¡Despierten!- grito Valka despertando a todos los chicos.

-Un rato más mama- dijo Hipo somnoliento.

-No, tenemos que ir a Dumbroch a avisarle a los reyes- dijo Valka- y también avisarle al alfa- dijo y a nadie le quedo más que levantarse, los defensores incluyendo a los mellizos aprontaron sus caballos y los demás sus dragones. Todos partieron, los dragones volaban bajo y los caballos galopaban.

-Ya que ahora que vamos a estar juntos- comenzó Mike que era el subjefe de los defensores- necesitaremos un nombre.

-Que tal, los busca piedras- sugirió Patapez y todos lo miraron raro- okey, me callo- dijo alzando las manos.

-¿Que les parece defensticieros?- pregunto esta vez Catalina.

-Muy complicado- dijo Mérida haciendo un berrinche- que tal "los elegidos"- propuso.

-Me gusta, como vos- dijo y ambos se dieron un beso sobre sus dragones.

-Awww- dijo Catalina burlándose- dejen el romance que ya estamos por llegar.

-¿Me das un beso?- dijo Mike sobre su caballo inclinándose al de Catalina- yo se que lo quieres- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Yo no- dijo Catalina- pero ese árbol tal vez si- Mike giro su cabeza y se dio de frente contra el árbol cayendo de su caballo.

-Este árbol besa muy mal- dijo algo mareado y todos rieron.

Termino!

espero que les haya gustado:)

Gozihr: si, ya no atacaran más yuphi! si fue muy fácil, gracias por comentar:3

muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia:')

bye bye!


	15. capitulo 15

El capitulo 15, espero les guste:) este quedo mas largito :3

-¿Como que se van?- dijo Elionor sorprendida- pero si hace sólo tres meses reconquistaron Dumbroch.

-Ya te dijimos mama es algo muy importante- dijo Mérida- que nosotros debemos hacer-.

-¿Tu y quienes?- pregunto Fergus.

-Pasen- dijo Mérida y entraron los trillizos seguidos por los demás.

-¡Están vivos!- dijo Elionor corriendo a abrazarlos- ¿quienes son ustedes?- dijo seria mirando a los defensores que iban todos de negro.

-Somos los defensores- dijo Catalina- seguro nunca han escuchado hablar de nosotros.

-Los defensores- dijo Fergus pensativo- papa cuando era chico siempre me contaba historias de dragones, una piedra rara pero simplemente eran cuentos- dijo recordando.

-No lo son- dijo Hipo- con esa piedra puedes controlar a todos los dragones.

-¿Y que tienen que ver ustedes en eso?- pregunto Elionor.

-¡Porque somos "los elegidos"!- dijo Mike entusiasmado.

-¿Ellos también tienen que ir?- pregunto Elionor mirando a los trillizos y todos asintieron- bueno pueden ir- dijo triste. Fergus se acerco a Hipo y le dio un abrazo.

-Cuídala- dijo Fergus llorando- y a ellos también.

-Los cuidare con mi vida- dijo Hipo y pasó a saludar a Elionor. Todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a la salida.

-¡Vuelvan vivos!- dijo Fergus gritando de lejos.

-No se preocupe- dijo Catalina- nos encargaremos de eso.

Un mes después ya habían entrado en territorio romano y habían visto la gran movilización que se había creado para encontrar la piedra.

-Ya estamos en roma- dijo Hipo- es hora de que tratemos de descifrar este mapa- dijo desenrollando el papiro que traía guardado en la alforja de Chimuelo. Todos hicieron una ronda y pusieron el papiro en el centro.

-No entiendo nada- dijo Mike saliendo de la ronda y sentándose en el piso.

-Eso no es nuevo- dijo Catalina burlándose.

-Dejen de pelear y concentrémonos en esto- dijo Mérida- ¿En que idioma esta esto?- pregunto.

-Esta en suruy antiguo, el idioma que usaban los defensores antes de que fueran exiliados- dijo Catalina.

-¿Tu sabes ese idioma?- pregunto Valka.

-No- respondió- pero no muy lejos de aquí ahí un dragón legendario que si sabe- dijo.

-Que esperamos- dijo Mike- vamos a buscar a ese dragón- dijo saliendo caminando.

-Mike, es para el otro lado- dijo Catalina- por ahí venimos.

-¿Sabes donde esta el dragón?- pregunto Hipo.

-Si, esta en una cueva- dijo Catalina- esta cerca, vamos- dijo y todos la siguieron, en una hora ya habían llegado a la entrada pero alguien ya les había ganado, en la entrada estaba lleno de soldados romanos.

-Busquen al dragón- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe- ¡ahí que matar a ese dragón!- grito y todos entraron.

-¿Matar?- dijo Harris.

-Hay que salvarlo- dijo Mérida- hasta ahora es lo único que tenemos para encontrar la piedra.

-Probemos la nueva combinación defensticieros- dijo Mike sobándose las manos. Afuera habían quedado sólo diez soldados, los defensores fueron por un lado y los defensores por otro, los romanos no sabían que les pasaba y en unos segundos ya habían sido derrotados, después entraron a la cueva y era enorme, de repente escucharon un rugido y gritos de personas.

-Vamos, ese debe ser el dragón- dijo Valka y todos salieron corriendo a la dirección que provenía el grito. Cuando llegaron vieron a un enorme dragón atado y a muchos romanos, cuando los vieron empezó una dura batalla.

Todos estaban peleando ferozmente los romanos los triplicaban en numero pero ya habían sido reducidos a la mitad.

-¡Quietos o mato al dragón!- dijo uno de los soldados con una espada en el cuello del dragón que estaba atado en el suelo. Todos pararon de pelear pero Catalina estallo en risa y todos la miraron raro.

-¿De enserio?- pregunto Catalina- ¿piensas que podrás matar a ese dragón con esa espada?- dijo Burlándose. El soldado trato de clavar la espada en su cuello pero esta se quiebro en dos.

-¿Que?- dijo el soldado mirando el pedazo de espada que le había quedado en la mano. Todos miraron para donde estaban los "elegidos" y los dragones prontos para pelear.

-¡Retirada!- grito el que parecía ser el jefe. Los defensores comenzaron a seguirlos.

-Déjenlos- dijo Catalina- ahora hay que ayudar al dragón- lo desataron y el dragón se levanto y rugió al frente de todos. Los dragones se agacharon en señal de respeto y los demás los imitaron.

-"Para que vienen"- dijo el dragón con una voz que parecía un eco y no se sabía de donde provenía.

-¿Ha..blas?- pregunto Patapez con la boca abierta.

-Claro- dijo Catalina- vinimos a que traduzcas algo, Hipo muestre el papiro- dijo.

-"Mira quien tenemos aquí"- dijo el dragón mirando a Hipo- "uno de los últimos jinetes de furias nocturna"-.

-Espere- dijo Hipo confundido- ¿Hay más furias nocturnas?-

-"Si, pero sólo dos con jinetes"- dijo.

-Uno soy yo, ¿quien es el otro?- pregunto Hipo.

-"Alguien que no quieres conocer, la maldad pura"- dijo el Dragón y Catalina quedo paralizada.

-Drago- dijo asustada- pero si nosotros lo matamos- dijo confundida.

-"Él sera un enemigo muy fuerte en su búsqueda"- dijo el dragón-" ese papiro dice: más allá del reino, donde todo empezó, en donde roma se inspiro, estará lo que buscan con el corazón-.

-¿Que significa?- pregunto Mérida.

-"Eso tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes"- dijo y salió volando.

-Yo creo saber que es- dijo Patapez y todos lo miraron- más allá sería antes de roma, y donde todo empezó sería el reíno que le dio la vida, y roma se inspiro en Grecia- explico y todos se lo quedaron viendo.

-Tienes razón- dijo Catalina pensativa- ¿pero como sabes eso?-

-Emm, me gusta leer libros- dijo tímido.

-Vámonos a Grecia- dijo Harris caminando decidido.

-Estamos como a dos meses de viaje- dijo Patapez.

-Acá hay un mapa- dijo Valka sosteniendo con una mano una bolsa de los romanos y con la otra el mapa, lo tendió en el piso para que todos puedan ver.

-Estamos aquí- dijo Mérida apuntando un lugar en el mapa- tenemos que ir aquí- dijo apuntando otro que estaba muy lejos.

-No tenemos suficientes dragones para ir todos- dijo Catalina- tendremos que hacerlo en barco-.

-Precisaremos un barco- dijo Mike- en esta ciudad hay puerto- dijo apuntando un punto al lado del río.

-vamos allí- dijo Valka.

-Señor, señora- dijo un guardia haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!- dijo Bella enfadada.

-Perdón, reina- dijo.

-¿Han encontrado algo?- pregunto Hans al guardia.

-No, no hay ni rastros de la piedra- dijo.

-Uff- dijo Hans cansado- sigan buscando-.

Los "elegidos" entraban por el medio del pueblo como si nada y todos los miraban.

-Emm, una pregunta- dijo Patapez- ¿porque no entramos escondidos?- pregunto y Catalina iba a contestar pero Mike se apresuro.

-Porque tienen que saber quien manda- dijo Mike mostrando sus "músculos".

-No- dijo Catalina- lo hacemos porque yo conozco al jefe de este pueblo- dijo y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser la casa del jefe.

-¿Que quieren?- pregunto un hombre que se puso adelante.

-Dile a tu jefe que cata quiere hablar con él- dijo Catalina y el hombre se retiro.

-¿Cata?- pregunto Hipo.

-Es como Catalina pero en modo cariñoso- dijo esta sin prestarle atención.

-Como mer- dijo abrazando a Mérida.

-Y como hicc- dijo dándole un beso.

-Melosos- dijo Mike- ¿y quien era ese para que te diga de forma cariñosa?- pregunto celoso.

-Mi ex-novio- dijo y Mike se puso aun más celoso.

-¿Porque no vamos a otro pueblo?- dijo Mike- yo vi que mas arriba hay otro pueblo.

-Pero esta controlado por los romanos- dijo Mérida- además ¿porque te quieres ir?- pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta y Mike la ignoro.

-¡Cata!- dijo un hombre de unos treinta años de edad saliendo de la casa.

-¡Rodri!- dijo y se dieron un abrazo, Mike ardía de ira y celos.

-¿A que se debe tu visita?- Pregunto rodrigo- no creo que hallas venido sólo a saludarme.

-Necesitamos un buen barco- dijo Catalina.

-Para ir a Grecia- dijo Hipo.

-¿Ustedes están locos?- pregunto- esta bien, pero me deben una- dijo y todos se pusieron felices.

-Gracias rodri- dijo Catalina y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-El barco estará pronto en una semana- dijo Rodrigo.

-¿¡Que!?- grito Mike- no no, yo voy a hacer que ese barco este listo en dos días-

-Como quieras- dijo Rodrigo- Berta, muestrale sus cabañas- le dijo a una señora viejita- ah, esta noche hay una fiesta, los espero- dijo y se fue.

-Si, vengan- dijo Berta haciendo una seña con la mano- en cada cabaña entran dos.

-Yo voy con Mérida- dijo Hipo.

-Yo con Cata- dijo Mike.

-No, cata va a dormir en la casa del jefe- dijo Berta.

-¿¡Que!?- grito Mike.

-Tu vas para allá, tu para ahí...- dijo y acomodo a todos en la cabañas. Dos horas después Mike ya estaba en el puerto.

-Disculpe- dijo Mike al que estaba encargado del puerto- ¿Donde esta el barco con el que iremos a roma?- pregunto.

-Es ese- dijo apuntando a un barco todo roto y viejo.

-¡Ese!- dijo enojado- ¿Y porque no han empezado a repararlo?- pregunto y el otro se rió.

-Es día de fiesta, no vamos a trabajar- dijo.

-Pues, yo si- dijo y empezó a reparar el barco.

-Has lo que quieras- le dijo rendido- tu te lo pierdes-.

Todos ya estaban en la fiesta, había manjares, y habían venido gente de todos lo pueblos cercanos.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunto Rodrigo a Cata.

-Claro- dijo y salieron a bailar.

-Tu quieres bailar- le pregunto Hipo a Mérida.

-Obvio mi amor- dijo y empezaron a bailar, esa fue una noche de distensión para todos menos para Mike que estuvo todo el tiempo reparando el barco.

Termino! espero que les haya gustado:3

Gozhir: que bueno que te haya echo reír, uno de mis objetivos es sacarle sonrisas al que lo lee:3 y dije porque no hacer un poco de humor y esto fue lo que salió, sep todos juntitos cual gatitos! muchas gracias por tu apoyo:3

un abrazo y un beso:)

bye bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 ya! espero que les guste:')**

Al otro día todos estaban durmiendo hasta tarde por la larga fiesta que habían tenido el día anterior. Pero en el puerto se escuchaban los golpes que le daba Mike al metal para terminar el barco, Catalina miro por la ventana de su casa y lo vio trabajando, se levanto y fue hasta allí.

-Mike- dijo y él la miro.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?- pregunto hablando entre dientes.

-Ve a descansar yo sigo un rato- dijo Catalina con voz suave y dulce que impresiono a Mike.

-No, estoy bien- dijo bostezando.

-¡Ve a descansar es una orden!- dijo esta vez autoritaria.

-Bueno, jefa- dijo contento ya que a él le gustaba esa Cata, no la tierna y dulce.

Ella continuo trabajando por un rato hasta que llegaron los hombres que había mandado Rodrigo para que reparen el barco. Hipo, Mérida se dedicaron a conocer la ciudad, los trillizos a hacer travesuras que hacía mucho que no hacían, Patapez a estudiar sobre Grecia ya que la biblioteca de ese pueblo tenía muchos libros y Valka lo acompaño, los defensores a entrenar como siempre y Mike a dormir ya que había trabajado toda la noche.

Dos días después ya estaba el barco terminado y cargado con provisiones para el largo viaje que los esperaba hasta Grecia. Todos estaban en el puerto listos para abordar.

-Nos vemos Cata- se despidió Rodrigo.

-Nos vemos- le contesto Catalina.

-Vamos no- dijo Mike. Así los elegidos partieron rumbo al mar mediterráneo.

-¿¡Como que aún no encuentran nada!?- grito furioso el rey Hans- Tienen el ejercito más grande que a existido y no encuentran nada- dijo mas que enojado.

-No, no ha habido ni rastros- dijo el soldado- pero no somos los únicos que la buscamos- dijo.

-¿Como que no son los únicos?- pregunto Bella.

-Él grupo que mando a matar al antiguo dragón fue atacado- dijo el Soldado.

-¿Que?- dijo Hans sorprendido- ¿dime que llegaron a matar al dragón?- pregunto y el soldado negó, hans agarro su espada y se la puso en el cuello- Aghrr, malditos- dijo rompiendo en dos una silla.

-¿Quienes eran?- pregunto Bella calmada.

-Había unas diez personas de negro que no sabemos quienes son y los otros creemos que eran los justicieros- dijo el guardia.

-¿Sólo ellos?- dijo Hans furioso- ¡Si yo mande cincuenta soldados!- el soldado temblaba de miedo.

-Eran muy hábiles y aparecieron de la nada- dijo el soldado dramatizando- y tenían dragones muy feroces-.

-Ya, ya- dijo Hans- entendí, sigan buscando la piedra, y manda soldados a buscar pistas donde pueden estar, encuentra los, y mátalos- dijo furioso.

-Como ordene señor- dijo el soldado haciendo una reverencia para irse pero Bella lo detuvo.

-Amor- empezó Bella- ¿no crees que sería mejor traer a Hipo vivo?- pregunto tratando de convencer a Hans con una voz dulce.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Hans.

-El sabe entrenar a dragones y te sería muy útil- dijo Bella.

-Para eso esta la piedra- digo Hans- has lo que te pedí- le dijo al soldado.

-¿Y sino la encuentras?- dijo y hay lo pudo convencer y Hans se rindió.

-Esta bien- dijo cansado- tráiganlo vivo, pero háganlo sufrir- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de unos días de viaje los elegidos ya estaban en el mar mediterráneo navegando por aguas de piratas, era peligroso pero le ahorraría una semana de viaje.

-¡Piratas!- alerto Hipo llegando con Chimuelo de su turno de vigilancia. A lo lejos se vio un enorme barco con una gran bandera negra.

-¡Apronten los cañones!- grito Catalina que era la única que conocía sobre navegación.

-No tenemos- dijo uno de los marineros que les habían dado para que los ayudaran en el viaje.

-¿Como que no tenemos?- pregunto confundida- yo los estoy viendo- dijo mirando el costado del barco.

-No están instalados- dijo el marinero- el señor Mike dijo que no los instaláramos porque nos llevaría un día más- Catalina le dio una mirada asesina a Mike y se giró para los marineros.

-Cambien la dirección al lado contrario, no podremos pelear- dijo a los marineros.

-No creo que podamos huir- dijo Hipo- ese barco es muy rápido-.

-¿Entonces que hacemos amor?- pregunto Mérida pensativa.

-Hablar con ellos- dijo Hipo subiendo a Chimuelo.

-¿¡Que!?- gritaron todos a coro- son piratas, ¿como piensas convencerlos?- pregunto Valka.

-No lo se, pero tratare- dijo Hipo.

-Te van a matar- dijo Mérida triste- No vallas-.

-Daría mi vida por cualquiera de ustedes- dijo Hipo y se despidió de Mérida con un beso y de los demás con la mano- Chau- dijo y remonto vuelo rumbo al barco pirata que ya estaba cerca. Se puso su capucha y aterrizo en el. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y los rodearon a Hipo y Chimuelo a una distancia prudente.

-Así que un dragón, dicen que son amigos muy fieles- dijo el Capitán del barco caminando chueco hasta donde Hipo estaba- ojala los míos fueran así- dijo mirando a su tripulación.

-Le vengo a pedir que deje de seguirnos- dijo y todos rieron.

-¿Y porque lo haría?- pregunto el capitán.

-Porque se que también esta en contra de roma- dijo Hipo firme.

-¿Y que gano yo?- pregunto un poco interesado.

-¿A escuchado de la piedra?- pregunto Hipo y se le iluminaron lo ojos.

-Si- contesto- ¿pero de que me serviría?- pregunto.

-No sólo es la piedra hay un tesoro donde esta se encuentra- mintió Hipo.

-Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow- dijo estrechándole la mano a Hipo.

-Hipo Horrendo Abadejo lll- dijo y Sparrow hizo una mueca rara.

-Te mataron con el nombre- dijo y se giró para su tripulación- iremos con ese barco- dijo. Hipo salió volando con Chimuelo a avisarle a los demás.

-¿¡Como que hiciste un trato con los piratas!?- grito Valka.

-Era la única forma de que no nos mataran- dijo Hipo- además tendremos protección-

-¿Y que haremos cuando lleguemos a Grecia?- pregunto esta vez Mérida.

-Tenemos tiempo para pensar- dijo Hipo y se escucho un grito del otro barco.

-¡Fiesta esta noche!- grito Jack Sparrow- ¡No falten amargados, habrá ron!- dijo y en su voz se notaba lo ebrio que estaba.

-Este va a ser un viaje largo- dijo Catalina manejando el timón.

En la noche:

-Amo a este dragón- dijo Sparrow ebrio bailando con chimuelo que también había tomado ron- quiero un dragón así- dijo y cayo dormido con Chimuelo encima.

-¿Lo ayudamos?- pregunto Hipo a la tripulación mirando la escena.

-Ñe, sigamos con la fiesta- le dijo uno de la tripulación- ¡Quiero más ron!.

-Hipo, Hipo- digo Mérida en un susurro- ven-

-¿Para donde?- pregunto Hipo siendo arrastrado por Mérida. Pasaron por una tabla al otro barco que estaba solo con Catalina que estaba navegando. Ella los vio y se dio cuenta que es lo que iban a hacer y no pudo evitar largar una risita..

Termino!

mm..tengo un lemon escrito...pero creo que le erre de categoría...y no se puede subir así que imagínense que tuvieron relaciones..

Gozihr: no se de donde lo saco... la verdad ni yo lo se xD bueno pero no importa lo que importa es que tiene uno que luego aparecera... gracias:3 nah yo jamás la dejaría, mientras quede alguien que la lee, y sino queda ninguno lo hago pa que nadie lo lea, sep mi ortografía no es muy buena): pero hago el intento.. muchas gracias por seguir la historia:)

un abrazo y un beso:* nos vemos en dos días como siempre!

bye bye!


	17. capitulo 17

**El capitulo 17 ya! espero que sea de su agrado:)**

Todos estaban muy cansados por la fiesta, Hipo y Mérida dormían en el camarote, Cata se había quedado dormida en el timón y Mike aprovecho y la acostó en un lugar más cómodo, Sparrow seguía con Chimuelo encima y había borrachos por todas partes, si fueran atacados serían una presa fácil.

Todos empezaron a despertar y a tomar sus lugares en su embarcación, Sparrow paso para el otro barco y entro como si nada al camarote asustando a Hipo y Mérida.

-¿¡Que hace!?- pregunto tapándose con lo que encontró.

-Ya es tarde para dormir- dijo tirando su ropa en la cara- vístanse- dijo y salió como si nada.

-Este va a ser un largo viaje- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y rieron- toma vístete- dijo Mérida tirando la ropa en la cara.

-¿No me prefieres así?- pregunto coqueto.

-Si- dijo Mérida de igual forma- pero sólo para mi, así que nadie mas te vera, vístete- dijo.

-Bueno, sólo para ti- dijo dándole un beso- tu también, eres solo mía- dijo y ambos se vistieron y salieron para afuera.

-¡Apronten las velas!- gritaba el capitán.

-¿Y catalina?- pregunto Mérida acercándose a Mike que manejaba el "fuego de dragón" que era como habían nombrado al barco.

-Se quedo dormida- dijo señalándola y mirándola con ternura.

-Se nota que te gusta- dijo Mérida picara.

-¿Tanto se nota?- dijo soltando un suspiro- pero ella ni me hace caso- dijo desanimado.

-Aunque no lo admita creo que le gustas- dijo Mérida sonriendo picara.

-¿Tu lo crees?- pregunto ilusionado.

-No lo creo- dijo y se desanimo- te lo aseguro- dijo.

Después de un mes de viaje ya estaban en una zona más cálida, pero también con más tormentas, se escuchaban los gritos de Catalina la capitana del Fuego de Dragón y el capitán Jack Sparrow del Perla negra, habían estado así por una semana y ambos barcos estaban en mal estado.

-¡Tendremos que tocar puerto!- grito Catalina desde el Fuego de Dragón.

-¡Yo ya se donde!- grito Jack sparrow desde el perla- ¡Cambien rumbo a tortuga!- en la tarde el clima mejoro y les permitió llegar más rápido a Tortuga, en medio día ya la divisaron en el horizonte. Cuando se acercaron también divisaron otra cosa, estaba rodeada de barcos romanos y se escuchaban los cañonazos.

-No- decía Sparrow llorando- ¿donde voy a comprar el ron?, esta es la última botella- dijo mirándola nostálgico, en eso una bala de cañón le pego a la botella- era la última.

-¡Nos atacan!- grito Gibbs- ¡salgan de su rango de tiro!- dijo.

-¡No!- grito Sparrow- ¡Apronten los cañones!- dijo.

-No podemos pelear- dijo Gibbs- el barco esta en mal estado, y ellos son muchos- se quejo.

-¿Quien es el capitán?- pregunto Sparrow- y además ellos rompieron mi ron- dijo acariciando el pedazo de botella que le había quedado.

El barco "fuego de dragón" estaba abandonando al perla negra y Hipo estaba discutiendo con catalina.

-¡No podemos dejarlo solo!- decía hipo enojado.

-Es nuestra oportunidad de sacárnoslo de encima- dijo Catalina.

-Pero eso es traición, el no lo haría- dijo Hipo y Catalina rió.

-Es un pirata, no dudaría un segundo en traicionarnos- dijo riendo.

En el perla ya estaban peleando pero Jack miraba a el "fuego de dragón" marcharse.

-Nos abandonan- dijo Gibbs a Jack.

-No me había dado cuenta- dijo sarcástico. El perla negra tenía oportunidad ya que desde la ciudad y desde otros barcos estaban atacando a los romanos y además el perla estaba atacando desde atrás provocando más daño.

-No puedo creer que lo haya abandonado- dijo Hipo a Mérida cuando sólo se escuchaban los cañonazos.

Ya hacía un día desde lo de tortuga y todos estaban decaídos por tener que abandonar a Jack Sparrow y el perla negra contra una flota de barcos romanos. El barco "fuego de dragón" estaba en muy mal estado ya que no pudieron repararlo en tortuga.

-Tendremos que parar en algún lado- dijo Catalina- este barco ya no da para más.

-¿Cual es la isla más cercana?- pregunto Hipo.

-Son todas romanas- dijo Patapez- pero hay algunas deshabitadas.

-Que tal si echamos un vistazo- dijo Hipo- ¿que dices Chimuelo?- dijo y se levanto emocionado.

-Yo te acompaño amor- dijo Mérida.

-Yo tam...- dijo Patapez pero Valka lo paro.

-Déjalos solos- le dijo Valka en un susurro. Hipo subió a Chimuelo y Mérida a Drangus, ambos remontaron vuelo en busca de una isla para poder reparar al "fuego de dragón". Después de media hora de viaje divisaron una isla que parecía prometedora.

-¿Que te parece esta?- pregunto Mérida admirando la belleza de esa isla.

-Es muy linda pero hay que ver que tipos de madera tiene- dijo Hipo.

-Entonces descendamos- dijo y ambos aterrizaron en la playa, Hipo bajo de su dragón y Mérida lo imito. Cuando iban caminando para adentrarse entre los arboles, Hipo pateo una botella.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto Hipo levantándola y Chimuelo le rugió- ¿Que pasa Chimuelo?, es sólo una botella-.

-Amor, tiene algo adentro- dijo Mérida y Hipo le saco el corcho encontrando un antiguo papiro dentro- ¿Que es?- pregunto Mérida.

-Parece un mapa- dijo Hipo desenrollando el papiro.

-¿Un mapa de que?- pregunto Mérida curiosa.

-De u..un te..soro- dijo Hipo impresionado. Desde los arboles miraba una persona con una sonrisa, y un terrible terror en su hombro. Agarro su cuchillo se hizo un tajo en el dedo y con la sangre escribió en una hoja: " _Señor Drago, el plan a funcionado, el príncipe y la princesa cayeron en la trampa"._ Le ato la hoja en la pata del terrible terror y este salio volando hacía una embarcación que lo esperaba del otro lado de la isla. El terrible terror aterrizo en el hombro de un hombre alto, grande y robusto que le faltaba un brazo, Drago agarro el dragón de una manera brusca y le saco la carta, cuando empezó a leerla se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Pongan el plan en marcha!- grito Drago- cayeron en la trampa- dijo y todos festejaron.

-Señor- lo llamo un consejero- ¿le avisamos al rey hans?- Drago lo dudo un segundo y contesto.

-Si- dijo pensando- aun lo necesitaremos.

Hace dos semanas.

El rey Hans se encontraba sentado en su trono cuando un guardia entro.

-Señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto- ¿los atraparon?.

-No señor- contesto apenado y con miedo por que ya conocía como era su rey- pero unos espías los vieron en un pueblo, se hacen llamar "los elegidos"-.

-¿Hace cuanto?- pregunto Hans- ¿Saben a donde se fueron?-.

-Un mes mas o menos- contesto- se fueron en un barco, van hacía el mar mediterráneo, por mis cálculos tendrán que parar a repararse-.

-¿Sabes donde?- pregunto esperanzado de poder atraparlos.

-Creo que si- contesto- todas las ciudades son romanas, sólo tortuga no lo es-.

-¿A quien pertenece esa isla?- pregunto.

-Es una isla pirata señor- contesto- es muy fuerte pero con una flota podemos vencerla-.

-Manda todo los barcos que sean necesarios y manda un mensaje a Drago- ordeno.

-¿Dr..ago?- pregunto tragando saliva.

-El sera nuestro respaldo- dijo entregándole la carta- mándala con un terrible terror- dijo y el Guardia se retiro, agarro al terrible terror que era regalo de Drago hacía el rey Hans y le ato la carta, el dragón enseguida entendió y salió volando. Después de dos horas de viaje llego a una zona sombría donde había una enorme flota y dragones acorazados. Drago le saco la carta y empezó a leerla: _"querido_ _amigo mio, usted me dijo una vez que siempre quiso un furia nocturna y que mis ancestros hicieron mal en matarlos porque eran un arma para pelear, ¿que dice si yo le digo que puede conseguir uno?, un barco va hacía tortuga yo ya mande una flota hacía allá pero necesito un respaldo, vos te quedas con el Furia Nocturna pero a mi me das a su jinete ¡Vivo!. Firma: El asombroso y magnifico rey Hans"_.

 **Termino! espero que les haya gustado:)**

 **Gozhir: si se encontraron! pero no duraron mucho:( si son bailarines profesionales jaja gracias por tu review :3**

 **un abrazo y un beso:)**

 **bye bye!**


	18. capitulo 18

Aquí el capitulo 18 ya! mas largo para compensar la demora:)

Hipo y Mérida revisaron toda la isla y no encontraron nada fuera de lo común, sólo esa botella con un mapa de un tesoro. Ya iban volviendo al barco volando en Chimuelo y Drangus. Después de media hora llegaron y todos los esperaban impacientes.

-¿Encontraron algo?- pregunto Valka cuando aterrizaron en el barco. Hipo y Mérida se miraron y asintieron.

-Encontramos una isla- empezó Mérida- tiene mucha madera así que podremos reparar el barco- dijo y todos se pusieron felices.

-Pero hay otra cosa- continuo Hipo y todos lo miraron atentos- encontramos esto- dijo y saco el mapa de la montura de Chimuelo-.

-¿Que es?- pregunto Valka.

-Es un mapa de algo, pero aun no averiguo de que- dijo y lo tendió en medio del barco.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Catalina sorprendida- esta escrito en suruy actual-.

-¿Lo entiendes?- pregunto Mérida.

-Si- respondió- aveces usamos ese idioma entre nosotros.

-Nosotros también entendemos- dijo Hubert- nos lo enseñaron-.

-Sabía que tenía que haber ido a esas clases- dijo Hamish.

-Bueno, ¿que dice?- pregunto Hipo.

-Si siguen la lista, la mierda encontraran- dijo Harris apresurado- vieron, yo si aprendí- dijo orgulloso y todos lo miraron.

-No dice eso- dijo Hubert.

-A si, ¿y que dice?- pregunto desafiándolo.

-Dice: si siguen la pista la piedra encontraran- dijo victorioso.

-¿Que sentido tiene eso?- pregunto Harris- lo mio tenía más sentido- dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Entonces- dijo Hipo- ¿es un mapa para encontrar la piedra?- pregunto y Catalina asintió confundida.

-Pero no entiendo- dijo Catalina- en ningún lugar dice que allá un mapa para encontrarla-.

-Mejor para nosotros- dijo Mike- ya es mucho más fácil.

-Pero es que es demasiado fácil- dijo Catalina.

-Si, hasta un niño de cinco años podría descifrarlo- dijo Mérida mirando el mapa.

-Pues, yo no puedo- dijo Mike mirando el mapa confundido.

-Tu eres un caso perdido- dijo Catalina- ¿Que hacemos?.

-Por lo que este mapa dice la piedra esta muy cerca- dijo Hipo- no perderíamos nada en buscarla.

-O si- continuo Mérida y todos la miraron- ¿si es una trampa?- dijo.

-Tienes razón, aun no había pensado eso- dijo Hipo- ¿pero de quien?- pregunto pensativo.

-No creo que sea una trampa- dijo Mike- nadie más que los defensores sabe suruy- dijo y Catalina puso un rostro de espanto.

-Drago- dijo en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar bien.

-¿Que?- pregunto Hipo.

-Drago- dijo y todos se pusieron alerta- el antes era un defensor, entonces sabe el idioma- dijo.

-Pero si nadie sabe que estamos acá- dijo Hipo y cata se tranquilizo- ¿como nos harían una trampa?-.

-Es cierto- dijo Mérida- ¿Buscamos la piedra o seguimos a Grecia?- pregunto y todos quedaron pensativos.

-¿Una votación?- pregunto valka tratando de evitar una discusión.

-Bueno- dijeron todos no muy convencidos.

-Los que quieran buscar pongan si, y los que no pongan no- dijo entregándole papelitos. Todos escribieron y le devolvieron los papelitos y ella comenzó a leerlos.

-Si, no, no, si, Mike?- dijo confundida.

-Si, yo me voto a mi mismo- dijo con una pose orgullosa.

-Bueno- dijo y siguió leyendo todos los votos- hay un empate-.

-Pero si somos un numero impar- dijo Catalina, enseguida se dio cuenta y miro enojada a Mike.

-¿¡Que!?- dijo Mike de brazos cruzados- ¿no era votación libre?- pregunto y Catalina le hizo una palanca en el brazo dejándolo de rodillas.

-¿Si o no?- dijo furiosa.

-Sii- dijo sufriendo y ella lo soltó- que mala eres- dijo levantándose.

-Entonces lo buscaremos- dijo Hipo- pero primeros repararemos el barco.

-¿Quien te nombro jefe?- pregunto Mike a Hipo.

-Hagan lo que Hipo dice- dijo Catalina ignorando a Mike- ¿Por donde quedan la isla?- pregunto.

-Siganme- dijo subiendo a Chimuelo. En tres horas llegaron y separaron grupos, uno para cortar madera, otro para buscar provisiones, y otro para reparar el barco. Así siguieron por dos semanas y pudieron dejar el barco en perfecto estado y cargado de provisiones.

-Según el mapa, nos tendremos que dirigir a esta isla- dijo Hipo mirando el mapa que estaba tendido en el piso del barco- nos desviaremos dos días del trayecto hacía roma-.

-Que esperamos, vamos hacía allí- dijo Catalina y partieron. Luego de un día de viaje con el mar tranquilo empezaron a pasar por islas que estaban en el mapa, en algunas buscaban provisiones frescas o las exploraban en otras simplemente la rodeaban. Después de pasar por muchas islas por fin llegaron a la ultima isla antes de llegar a "bradon" que era como estaba nombrada en el mapa la isla donde se encontraba la piedra.

-Esta es la ultima oportunidad de retirarnos- dijo Catalina- ¿Seguimos?- pregunto ya que ella no estaba segura de lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Ya llegamos hasta acá? ¿no?- pregunto Mérida y todos asintieron- entonces vamos-.

Cuando se acercaron a Bradon ya no veían a mas de diez metros del barco, había una densa neblina que cubría todo el mar cerca de la isla, cada vez que se acercaban más y más la niebla se volvía más densa y también la cantidad de picos que salían del agua, la velocidad del barco era muy lenta para evitar un naufragio. Después de eso pasaron por dos inmensos muros muy estrechos que la neblina no dejaba ver su altura, todos en el barco estaban nerviosos ya que sólo había dos salidas y estaban en peligro de una emboscada. De pronto se escucho un rugido que provenía de a donde el barco se dirigía.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Mérida exaltada.

-Eso querida nuera- dijo Valka mirando al frente- es un...- no pudo terminar porque una bola de fuego salió de la neblina y impacto en el casco del barco pero sin causarle daños mayores.

-¡Todo a babor!- ordeno Catalina y rápidamente giraron todo a babor, el barco paso a unos centímetros de chocar contra la gran pared de roca.

-¡Atrapenlos!- se escucho gritar al capitán desde el otro navío, el navío "fuego de dragón" huía hacía el lado contrario que era por donde habían venido, de esa dirección se escucho un cañonazo que impacto en la proa.

-¡Estamos rodeados!- grito Mérida mientras Hipo subía a Chimuelo- ¿Que vas a hacer?- pregunto confundida.

-A destruir el barco- dijo y remonto vuelo. El barco enemigo estaba cruzado impidiendo la salida y apuntando con todos sus cañones hacía el "fuego de dragón", Hipo y Chimuelo tenían que esquivar las redes que le lanzaban, entonces se le dificultaba atacar- ¡Ahora Chimuelo que están recargando!- le dijo a su dragón y empezaron a caer en picada, antes de impactar contra el barco hizo un giro tirando dos bolas de plasma causando graves daños a la embarcación, enseguida volvió al cielo y hizo lo mismo.

-¡Nos estamos hundiendo!- grito un marinero- sálvese quien pueda- dijo y salto al agua, después de eso unos cuantos lo siguieron.

-Trabajo terminado- dijo Hipo dándole una palmadita a Chimuelo. Después salieron de ese estrecho camino y pasaron a la zona de niebla, después de un rato navegando por fin la niebla se disperso.

-No puede ser- dijo Catalina sorprendida, afuera de la niebla los estaban esperando unos cinco barcos de Drago, pero el no se encontraba allí.

-Que bien- dijo Mike sarcástico- salimos de la boca del lobo y nos metemos en la del león- todos los barcos aprontaron sus cañones apuntando hacía ellos.

-Este es el fin- dijo Hipo- si vamos a morir, quiero que sea disfrutando tus dulces labios- dijo y la beso.

-Yo tam..bién- dijo entre el beso.

-¿Hacemos lo mismo?- le pregunto Mike acercándose coqueto a Catalina.

-No- dijo cortante y lo empujo- ¡habrán las velas al máximo!- grito a los marineros, y el barco tuvo un aumento de velocidad repentino haciendo que los tripulantes se tambaleen, los otros barcos justo dispararon sus cañones pero por el cambio de velocidad del navío fallaron pero tenían más, las probabilidades de escapar eran mínimas.

-¡Disparen la especial!- grito y desde el otro navío dispararon una bola de fuego quemando la vela principal y el baro fue perdiendo velocidad hasta quedar casi parado, dos de los barcos rompieron su formación y se acercaron al "fuego de dragón".

Los dos barcos se acercaban y los elegidos no podían hacer nada ya que gracias a Mike el barco no tenía cañones.

-¡Rindanse!- grito el capitán del otro navío- ¡si entregan al príncipe y al furia nocturna los dejaremos ir!- dijo.

-Yo me entregare- dijo Hipo con la cabeza baja.

-¿¡Que!?- grito Mérida- no puedes hacerlo, te mataran- dijo llorando.

-Tal vez- dijo Hipo triste- pero ustedes se salvaran, ¡Yo me entregare pero el dragón no!- grito Hipo.

-Sino entregas al dragón no hay trato- sentencio. Chimuelo abrió las alas y con un salto llego al otro barco.

-¿Que haces?- grito Hipo a su dragón.

-Creo que se sacrifica por nosotros- dijo Valka con la cabeza baja.

-¡Ahora tú, príncipe!- grito el capitán.

-No quiero perderte- dijo Mérida llorando abrazando a Hipo- te amo-.

-No me perderás- la tranquilizo acariciándole la cabeza- prometo volver, te amo- dijo y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Mérida se separo y se besaron, después Valka se acerco y abrazo a Hipo como si se lo fueran a robar y eso era lo que iba a pasar.

-Te encontré y ahora te vuelvo a perder- dijo llorando, todos se despidieron y Hipo subió al otro navío. El navío ya sólo era una mancha en el horizonte y los barcos aun los rodeaban, todos volvieron a preparar los cañones apuntando al "fuego de dragón".

-¿¡Que!?- grito Mérida sorprendida- ¡Este no era el trato!- grito con toda su fuerza.

-¡Son ordenes del capitán!- grito desde el otro navío, todos los barcos apuntaron hacía el "fuego de dragón".

-Este si es el fin- dijo Mike y de la niebla salieron cañonazos dando en algunos barcos causándoles graves daños- ¿Que?- pregunto sorprendido y apareció el perla negra con su capitán Jack Sparrow. Todos los barcos apuntaron hacía el, y dejaron de lado al "fuego de dragón". El perla negra rápidamente descargo toda su munición en un sólo barco haciendo que se hunda, mientras cargaba bajo las velas aumentando la velocidad y evitando la mayoría de los proyectiles que le lanzaron. Enseguida de cargar se posiciono para disparar a otro y también lo hundió, rápidamente giro y quedo al lado de uno de los dos que quedaban y los piratas saltaron para el con cuerdas y tablones venciendo rápidamente a sus tripulantes, el barco que quedaba sólo bajo las velas y se fue por donde el primer barco se había ido. Después de que la pelea termino el perla se acerco al barco de los elegidos. Y apronto sus cañones.

-¿Que debería hacer?- pregunto Sparrow con una mueca rara- no se, ustedes me dejaron contra toda una flota de barcos romanos- dijo.

-¡Era imposible pelear!- se defendió Catalina.

-¿Si era imposible?- dijo riendo- ¿porque estoy aquí?- pregunto señalándose.

-No importa eso- dijo Mérida- tienes que ayudarnos a rescatar a Hipo.

-¿Y porque te ayudaría?- pregunto.

-Porque se que él te agrada mucho- dijo Mérida- y porque fue el único que no quiso abandonarte, y ahora esta en peligro- dijo ya casi llorando.

-Puede ser- dijo pensativo- pero quiero su barco a cambio.

-¿¡Que!?- grito Catalina furiosa- sin el barco no podremos encontrar la piedra-.

-Entonces no hay trato- dijo Jack Sparrow- vayámonos.

-Jack Sparrow, trae tu maldito barco y trasero aquí- dijo Catalina más que furiosa. Sparrow se dio la vuelta lentamente, agarro una cuerda y de un salto llego al otro navío.

-Déjame corregirte- dijo Sparrrow al lado del oído de catalina caminando al rededor de ella- capitán Jack Sparrow, ¿entendido? Capitán, y no es un barco es un navío- dijo haciendo enojar más a Catalina.

-No me importa lo que sea- dijo exasperada- ahora Hipo esta en peligro y hay que ayudarlo-.

-¿Me darás el barco?- pregunto.

-Esta bien- dijo rendida- pero después de que todo esto termine.

-Trato echo- dijo Sparrow y agarro la cuerda con la que había venido y paso de nuevo al Perla Negra- Apronten las velas, seguiremos ese navío- dijo señalando al navío que ya casi no se veía en el horizonte.

-Esperen- grito Mérida- a nuestro barco le quemaron las velas-. Jack Sparrow se dio la vuelta puso una mueca pensativa, miro hacía abajo y vio una gruesa cuerda- Esto servirá- dijo y la tiro al otro navío. El peso del navío "fuego de dragón" hacía disminuir la velocidad del Perla pero igual era más rápido que el otro navío y la distancia era cada vez menor.

Termino! espero que les haya gustado:)

Gozihr: si me di cuenta, la personalidad de Merida es un poco curise perdon:( sep aliados muy peligrosos, pobre ron :'( gracias por tu review!

un beso :* y un abrazo \\(*_*)/

bye bye!


	19. capitulo 19

Hola! el capitulo 19 ya! perdón por la demora :c estuve muy ocupado pera ya no:3 es más largo como compensación:D

-¡Capitán nos alcanzan!- gritaba un marinero.

-Lo se- dijo es capitán frustrado- también puedo ver-.

-Pero nos atraparan- seguía insistiendo y el capitán exasperado desenvaino su espada y se la enterró en el abdomen.

-¿Alguien más?- pregunto el capitán sacando la espada del cuerpo sin vida, nadie contesto sólo se fueron a hacer lo que hacían antes del asesinato- así me gusta- dijo apoyándose en una barandilla mirando el perla y el fuego de dragón acercándose, huyendo sólo estaban retrasando lo inevitable, fiel a su capitán no revelaría su escondite, entonces dio un repentino cambio de dirección.

-¿Que hacen?- pregunto Mérida confundida.

-No quieren relevar la ubicación de su escondite- dijo Catalina- pero para allá sólo ahí mar no pueden huir- dijo igual que Mérida.

-Son muy fieles a su capitán- dijo Mérida impresionada- se entregan para no relevar su escondite-.

-Así como mi tripulación- dijo Sparrow sarcástico- ellos nunca me traicionarían y siempre darían la vida por mi- continuó.

-Gracias capitán- decían todos sin entender el sarcasmo, Sparrow y la tripulación del Fuego de dragón rodaron los ojos.

-¡Apronten los cañones!- ordeno Gibbs- ya los estamos alcanzando.

-¿Porque estas dando ordenes?- pregunto Sparrow- si yo soy el capitán- dijo señalándose.

-Disculpe capitán- dijo con la cabeza baja- ¿que hacemos?-

-¡Apronten los cañones!- grito Sparrow y Gibbs rodó los ojos.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto Valka a Mérida que estaba subiendo a su dragón.

-No pienso quedarme aquí parada- dijo remontando vuelo.

-Te acompaño- dijo y subió a Brinca nubes.

-Yo también- dijo Patapez subiendo a su gronkle. En unos minutos ya habían alcanzado el otro navío-¿Que tienes planeado?- pregunto a una Mérida pensativa.

-Hablar con ellos- dijo y descendió en la cubierta del barco, rápidamente todos la rodearon, pero se tuvieron que correr porque aterrizo Valka y Patapez al lado.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí- dijo el capitán con una sonrisa- a la princesa de Dumbroch, la reina pagaría mucho por ti- dijo.

-Espera, ¿porque la reina pagaría mucho por mi?- pregunto confundida.

-Nadie lo sabe- dijo- pero no sólo por ti, también por Hipo- dijo y el rostro de Mérida palideció.

-¿Hi-po?- tartamudeo y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla- ¿quien es la reina?- pregunto.

-¿Porque te lo diría?- pregunto con una sonrisa cínica al ver que la hizo llorar.

-Drangus- dijo y el dragón cargo su fuego apuntando al capitán- 3..2..- empezó a contar.

-¡Espera!, te lo diré- dijo asustado- se llama Bella- el rostro de Mérida paso de uno de tristeza a uno de ira y furia.

-Maldita perra- grito golpeando el piso- dime para donde se llevaron a Hipo o te mato- dijo apuntándole con su arco.

-Tranquilízate Mérida- dijo Patapez.

-¡No puedo tranquilizarme cuando el esta en peligro!- grito y empezó a llorar, Valka se acerco y la abrazo.

-Tranquila, lo rescataremos- dijo pasando su mano por el cabello de Mérida y también empezó a llorar, el capitán se empezó a acercar lentamente desenvainando su espada, la iba a atravesar a las dos pero Brinca nubes se dio cuenta a tiempo y salto encima de el.

-Gracias Brinca nubes- dijo Mérida acariciándolo- Ahora tu maldito, nos dirás a donde se llevaron a Hipo sino Brinca nubes te cocinara vivo- amenazo furiosa.

-Sino te digo moriré acá, pero si lo hago Drago me matara- dijo el capitán con Brinca nubes encima.

-Así que drago eh- dijo Mérida pensativa- Catalina tenía razón, todo era una trampa de él-.

-Y hubiera salido a la perfección sino fuera por el maldito pirata- dijo furioso.

-¿No prefieres vivir un tiempo más?- pregunto Mérida y el negó- Brinca nubes, mátalo- dijo ya sabiendo lo que pasaría-

-Espera, te lo diré- dijo y Mérida sonrío triunfante, eso siempre funcionaba- pero con una condición.

-¿Cual?- pregunto.

-Que me dejes ir a mi y mi tripulación- exigió.

-Esta bien- dijo luego de pensarlo.

-Trae el mapa- ordeno a un marinero.

-Pero eso es traición- dijo el marinero.

-O lo traes o seras el primero en morir cuando salga de aquí- el marinero trago saliva y bajo rápidamente al camarote y volvió con un papiro que le entrego al capitán- aquí tienes- dijo entregándoselo a Mérida que enseguida lo abrió, era un mapa de todo el archipiélago y había un punto rojo en una de las islas que era el escondite, los tres subieron a sus dragones y se retiraron hacía el perla que ya estaba cerquita.

-Toma- dijo Mérida entregando el mapa a Jack Sparrow- ahí que ir hasta esa isla- dijo y el barco cambio su rumbo hacia allí.

Después de seguir por horas las indicaciones del mapa llegaron a una zona con muchas islas, todas estaban en el mapa y eso aumentaba la esperanza de que no sea un fraude. Luego de pasar por todas llegaron a la que el mapa marcaba, era enorme con un volcán en el centro y a los pies una selva, estaba rodeada de una espesa niebla que le daba un tono escalofriante.

-Esta es- anuncio Jack Sparrow- apaguen todo lo que alumbre, queremos pasar desapercibidos si es que este es el escondite- dijo y todos le hicieron caso apagando todo. Las esperanzas de todos disminuían al ver que de ese lado de la isla no había indicios de que este habitada. El barco se acerco lo más que pudo y desembarcaron en canoas.

-Esta isla me asusta- dijo patapez abrazándose a si mismo.

-No eres el único- dijo Mike observando todo atentamente y temblando de miedo. Era una selva pero sólo era verde en la copa de los arboles, abajo parecía un agujero de oscuridad, los troncos eran negros carbón, hasta parecía que hubieran sido quemados, había arboles caído y en la orilla muchos pedazos de barcos.

-Vamos- dijo Mérida entrando a la selva con Catalina.

-No, no, no, yo no pienso entrar ahí ni aunque estuviera loco- dijo Mike retrocediendo.

-No entres pero te quedaras aquí sólo- dijo Catalina sin una pisca de miedo- además eres un defensor no tendrías que temerle a nada- dijo entrando.

-Esta bien- dijo no muy convencido, así entraron, la selva era muy densa, por ello se le complicaba el camino a los dragones y también a ellos, después de tres horas insoportables por el calor, la humedad y los insectos llegaron al pie del volcán.

-¡Por fin!- grito Mike- aire libre- dijo sintiendo la briza en su cara, todos estaban muy sucios y empapados en sudor por el largo trayecto.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Mérida.

-Descansemos un rato y después seguimos- dijo Catalina acostada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en una piedra.

-Descanso- dijo Mike en un suspiro- como amo esa palabra- dijo y se acostó en el piso usando de almohada la falda de cata, esta abrió los ojos como platos y de un rápido movimiento se lo saco de encima y le hizo una llave.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo con una voz tierna- emm, digo ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo imitando furia y todos rieron por la situación.

En otra parte de la isla..

Había una flota entera de barcos, dragones acorazados hacían guardia por toda la isla, el barco que llevaba a Hipo y Chimuelo acababa de llegar.

-Aquí esta el príncipe- dijo un hombre tirando a Hipo en frente de Drago- vivo como usted lo pidió-.

-Así que tu eres el amo de dragones- dijo Drago con una sonrisa maliciosa enderezando la cabeza de hipo de los pelos- y ese debe ser tu dragón- dijo mirando al furia nocturna que lo estaban bajando del barco.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!- dijo Hipo tratando de zafarse pero no podía ya que tenía cadena en los brazos y pies.

-Te nombrare- dijo pensando- ¡malvado!- Drago toco su hocico y Chimuelo trato de morderlo pero el bozal se lo impedía.

-¡Maldito!- dijo Hipo y le escupió la cara. Drago se limpió la cara con su brazo y le dio una mirada asesina.

-Me las pagaras- dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara provocando que quede inconsciente- apronten un barco y llévenlo a roma, yo me quedare con este dragón- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa. En una hora el barco ya había partido hacía roma, drago también se fue ya que ese no era el escondite real pero de igual manera dejo a Chimuelo ahí.

Los "elegidos" rodearon por el pie del volcán y ahí vieron por fin el escondite que estaba en un canal que penetraba en la selva hasta el volcán, escondidos en la selva se pusieron a observar todo.

-¡Ahí esta Chimuelo!- dijo Mérida feliz- pero no veo a hipo- dijo desanimada buscando con la mirada.

-Debe estar en algún barco- dijo Valka apoyando su mano en el hombro- espero..- dijo en un susurro.

-Casi no tienen guardia- dijo Mérida ya mejor- podemos atacar directamente sólo con los dragones- propuso.

-Esta bien- dijo Catalina no del todo convencida con el plan de Mérida- pero iremos dos personas por cada dragón- dijo y todos asintieron, Catalina subió con Patapez y Mike lo miro feo y subió con Mérida, y Valka quedo sola ya que sólo ellos habían venido, los demás se quedaron en el barco con Jack Sparrow.

-¿Estas celoso de Patapez?- le pregunto Mérida a Mike en un susurro.

-¡No!- grito Mike y todos los demás se lo quedaron mirando- no, no estoy celoso- dijo esta vez en voz baja.

-Te creo- dijo sarcástica- ¿por eso lo miraste feo no?- pregunto divertida.

-Déjame- dijo cortante- ¿además como podría tener celos de él?- dijo y Mérida rodó los ojos. Rápidamente pasaron por encima de las embarcaciones directo a Chimuelo que estaba protegido por sólo un guardia.

En otro lado..

Dos embarcaciones, una en la que iba Drago y la otra en la que iba el capitán que les dio el mapa se estaban acercando una a la otra.

-¡Drago!- dijo el capitán de la otra embarcación feliz- cayeron en la trampa, fueron hacía el escondite- dijo y en el rostro de Drago apareció una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Muy bien echo amigo mio- dijo Drago feliz- en un rato tendremos a todos los "elegidos" en nuestras manos.

En el escondite estaban rumbo al barco que se encontraba chimuelo cuando de entre la selva que rodeaba el canal y de las embarcaciones salieron todo tipo de catapultas contra dragones y una gran cantidad de hombres.

-¿Pero qu..?- dijo Mérida sorprendida esquivando una red.

-¡Es una trampa!- grito Catalina- huya...- grito pero una red le dio a Albóndiga el dragón de Patapez y cayo en una embarcación, Catalina se levanto rápidamente para pelear pero ya estaba rodeada de espadas. A Drangus le tiraron una cadena que se le enrollo en la pata y la estaban jalando para que cayera pero el dragón se resistía, enseguida le tiraron tres cadenas más de otras embarcaciones y el dragón a pesar de ser muy fuerte no pudo resistir y cayo en una de las embarcaciones siendo apresado y a Mérida también, Valka que ya se estaba alejando le tiraron tres redes desde la selva, Brinca nubes esquivo dos pero la tercera lo hizo caer al lado de los hombres de drago.

-¡Malditos!- dijo Catalina furiosa, ya todos incluyendo los dragones estaban en el barco más grande.

-¡Suéltenla! hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero a ella no la toquen- dijo Mike dramatizando y Catalina lo miro raro- ¿Que? estoy dando mi vida por ti- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo lamento- dijo el que mandaba ahí- pero tenemos orden de drago de matar a todos ustedes- dijo y todos apuntaron con sus ballestas.

-Catalina- dijo Mike llorando y ella lo miro- quería decirte que me gustas- dijo y catalina quedo sorprendida.

-Y-yo tam...- no pudo terminar porque una bola de fuego le dio a un Hombre de drago que cayo al agua, todos levantaron la mirada y vieron a unos diez dragones acercándose con jinetes.

-¡Esto es fabuloso!- grito Jack Sparrow emocionado- ¡Pero no tanto como mi amado ron!- en los otros dragones venían algunos defensores y también tripulantes del perla, pero había otro, un gronkle, que Mérida y Valka reconocieron enseguida, era...

Termino! espero que les haya gustado:3 y perdon de nuevo :c

Gozhir: si la mejor traducción de la historia! jaja sep llego a salvar a todos:3 puff hace rato estoy en clase, gracias;D no te preocupes que sacare tiempo de donde sea:3 gracias por tu comentario!

un abrazo y un beso:3

bye bye!


	20. capitulo 20

**El capitulo 20! espero que sea de su agrado:3**

-Grum- dijo Mérida en un susurro- ¡Grum!- grito feliz. Este la miro y enseguida aterrizo al frente de ella inmovilizando a dos hombres de drago con el peso de Hornito, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Mérida- dijo bajando de su dragón- ¿Donde esta Hipo?- pregunto preocupado.

-Hi..po- dijo Mérida triste- l..o secuestraron- Grum la abrazo y ambos empezaron a llorar ya que el lo quería como a un hermano.

-Shh, no te preocupes lo rescataremos- dijo tranquilizándola.

-¿Como nos encontraste?- pregunto ya separándose del abrazo.

-Tu madre me dijo que salga con diez dragones a ayudarte- dijo Grum.

-Bueno- dijo Mérida- vamos tenemos que salvar a Hipo-.

-Esperen un poco- dijo Jack Sparrow y recibió una lambida de su dragón- si, si, espera que tengo que hablar, cambio el trato- dijo y todos se sorprendieron.

-¿Que cambias?- pregunto Mérida confundida.

-Ya no quiero el barco- dijo Jack Sparrow y todos se aliviaron porque tendrían un problema menos- quiero quedarme con perlita- dijo haciendo muecas raras por las lambidas que recibía de su dragón.

-¿Perlita?, ¿tu dragón?- pregunto Valka confundida- no no, no dejaremos que lo uses como arma para tus actos de piratería-.

-No lo pienso usar para eso, lo quiero como amigo- dijo acariciándolo.

-Esta bien- dijo Valka- eso lo resolvemos después de rescatar a Hipo-.

-¡Hornito!- llamo Mérida liberando a Chimuelo- ayúdame un poco- después de liberar todos los dragones fueron donde estaba el jefe de todos los hombres de drago.

-¡Dinos donde esta Hipo!- exigió Catalina con una espada en su cuello.

-No lo haré- dijo asustado- no soy un traidor-.

-Chimuelo- llamo Mérida- hazlo hablar- dijo y el furia nocturna cargo una bola de plasma en su cara asustando más al hombre.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo cubriéndose con los brazos- les diré todo, pero alejen este dragón-.

-Chimuelo, ya esta- dijo Mérida y el dragón dejo de apuntarle- ahora dinos-.

-A Hipo se lo llevaron a roma- dijo- para la reina-.

-¿Para que lo querría la reina?- pregunto Grum confundido.

-Grum, la reina es bella- dijo Mérida apenada y Grum se sorprendió.

-Esa perra- dijo enojado- ¿cuanto hace que se fueron?- pregunto al hombre que aun estaba asustado.

-Hace unas doce horas- dijo- llegaran a la ciudad de roma en tres días, les da tiempo a alcanzarlos- dijo y se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

-Gracias- dijo Catalina- apronten sus dragones partimos ahora mismo-.

-Esperen, no dejare el perla sólo- dijo Jack Sparrow.

-Esta bien- dijo Catalina- vos y tu tripulación vayan a buscar al perla y al fuego de dragón, nosotros iremos en busca de Hipo- dijo, todos subieron a sus dragones y partieron.

Tres horas después..

-Tendremos que parar- dijo Mérida- los dragones están muy cansados-.

-Un poco más adelante, según este mapa, hay una isla- dijo Patapez, un rato después llegaron y crearon un campamento para pasar la noche. El barco que transportaba a Hipo iba navegando por el mar rumbo a roma, con este viento llegarían a destino un día antes de lo esperado, y si eso pasaba, no podrían alcanzarlos a tiempo.

Los elegidos ya se estaban levantando y aprontando sus dragones para partir en busca de Hipo, Grum tenía que ir en Chimuelo ya que este no puede volar sólo y Hornito volaba sin jinete. Así partieron antes de que el sol salga para ahorrar el mayor tiempo posible.

El Perla Negra navega con el "Fuego de Dragón", pero no rumbo a roma, sino que iba a Grecia a buscar el tan mencionado tesoro que le habían prometido anteriormente.

-Capitán, ¿esta seguro que los quiere abandonar?- pregunto Gibbs.

-Si- dijo algo dudoso manejando el timón.

Todos ya habían partido y volaban lo más rápido que podían por encima del mar rumbo a roma. El barco estaba a unas horas de llegar a la capital del imperio.

El rey Hans estaba leyendo una carta que un terrible terror le acababa de traer mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

" _Querido amigo, tu me pediste al príncipe y ya lo tengo, un barco lo esta llevando para allá, y los "elegidos" se dirigen hacía una trampa, ya ya cumplí la parte del trato, saque toda la competencia para que consigas la piedra, ahora tu cumple la tuya, recuerda que compartiremos el poder de ella, firma: el temible Drago_ "

-¿Que es la carta amor?- pregunto Bella curiosa.

-Han atrapado a Hipo- dijo Hans con una sonrisa y Bella pego un grito de felicidad- ¿porque tan feliz amor?- pregunto confundido.

-Por nada- dijo dándole un beso.

-Bueno- dijo abrazándola por la cintura- voy a mandar a preparar un banquete para celebrar- le dijo separándose con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien- dijo mientras se iba- por fin seras mio Hipo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El perla negra navegaba rumbo a Grecia con el fuego de dragón al lado que ya le habían arreglado su vela, a pesar de ser un barco más chico le podía seguir el ritmo al perla.

-Una pregunta- le dijo Gibbs al capitán Jack Sparrow que se encontraba en el timón- ¿en que parte de Grecia se encuentra el tesoro?- Sparrow lo miro y hizo un gesto raro.

-Ni idea- dijo dirigiendo de nuevo su vista al frente- primero lleguemos a Grecia, sabi-.

-Esta bien- dijo Gibbs retirándose.

El barco ya estaba llegando a la majestuosa roma seguido por todo los dragones que se acercaban a una gran velocidad, una enorme flota lo esperaba en las cercanías del puerto, le abrieron un espacio y el barco entro, los dragones quedaron volando en frente de la flota.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí- dijo el rey Hans en la embarcación más grande- Catalina ¡tanto tiempo!, ¿que te trae por aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Maldito, ¡devuelve a Hipo!- grito Catalina furiosa y Hans rió.

-¿Porque lo haría?- pregunto desafiante.

-Porque si- grito esta vez Mérida furiosa- si le haces algo, ¡juro que te encontrare y te haré sufrir!- amenazo y el sólo rió.

-Mejor vallanse- dijo y dio la orden de atacar, miles de flechas, redes y piedras lanzadas por catapultas se dirigían hacía ellos, rápidamente subieron por encima de las nubes evitando heridos.

-Vayámonos- dijo Catalina a todos.

-No lo podemos abandonar- dijo Mérida enojada y triste.

-No lo haremos- dijo Catalina- esta misma noche lo rescataremos, pero no podemos pelear contra una flota entera- dijo y Mérida sonrió.

-Gracias- dijo.

-¿Acaso piensas que lo dejaría?- pregunto riendo- yo también lo quiero.

-Hay podemos acampar- dijo Grum señalando una isla que estaba cerca de la ciudad de roma pero a una distancia prudente. Armaron el campamento y esperaron a que la noche llegara.

-De nuevo a la acción- dijo Mike con una sonrisa- ya extrañaba estos trajes negros- todos iban vestidos con la vestimenta negra que caracterizaba a los defensores, los hacía más temible y además lo camuflaba ya que ellos atacaban de noche la mayoría de las veces. Bajaron a una distancia prudente escondiéndose con los dragones en la oscura noche y saltaron encima de los tejados de las casas.

-Tenemos que ir a los calabozos que están debajo de la ciudad- dijo Catalina- ahí están todos los prisioneros-.

-¿Donde es?- pregunto Mérida en un susurro ya que dos guardias estaban pasando por ahí.

-Allí- dijo señalando una puerta donde había dos guardias- sera fácil- todos fueron escondidos por los tejados hasta ahí, Catalina salto por detrás y con el mango de la espada los noqueó fácilmente sin causar ruido alguno- Vengan- susurro. Entraron y había mucha cantidad de celdas con prisioneros.

-Dividanse y busquen en todas- dijo Mérida y comenzaron la búsqueda, después de treinta minutos todos se encontraron de nuevo en el centro.

-¿Alguien lo encontró?- pregunto Mike y todos negaron- Cata, ¿recuerdas que había otra cárcel donde estaban los que iban a pelear en el coliseo?- pregunto asustado.

-¿Crees que lo harán pelear?- pregunto Catalina de igual forma.

 **Termino! espero que les haya gustado:)**

 **Gozhir: volví para quedarme! fue quien creías? gracias por tu review:3**

 **un beso y un abrazo.**

 **bye bye!**


	21. capitulo 21

**El capitulo 21 ya! espero que les guste:3**

-¿¡Como que la trampa no funciono!?- grito Drago furioso agarrando al mensajero por el cuello.

-Llegaron unos diez dragones con jinetes- dijo asustado- nos agarraron desprevenidos-. Drago lo soltó haciendo que caiga al piso, y empezó a caminar a una especie de arena.

-¿Aun no logran avances?- pregunto Drago a un hombre que estaba ahí.

-No señor- dijo este- hemos tratado todo pero es imposible domarlo-.

-Sigan tratando, y si no funciona prueben torturándolo- dijo Drago retirándose- ¡quiero ese dragón para esta misma semana!¡no olviden que esto es un secreto!- grito desde lejos.

En roma ya había amanecido y los elegidos habían vuelto al campamento. Pero en la ciudad se estaba aprontando el coliseo para el espectáculo que iba a haber. La noche anterior habían tratado de entrar a las catacumbas del coliseo pero ya estaban preparados y había mucha cantidad de guardias lo que hacía imposible el rescate.

-¡Hoy pelearan el famoso príncipe de Dumbroch!- presento el rey Hans al publico y unos guardias sacaron a Hipo- ¡el famoso Spartacus!- presento y todos gritaron y aplaudieron- ¡y por ultimo al gran gladiador traído de Grecia! ¡Odiseo!- grito y dos guardias lo tiraron en el centro de la arena con los otros dos.

-Recuerda el plan chico dragón- susurro Spartacus- y tu también- dijo mirando al robusto griego.

-¡Sera un duelo todos contra todos!- anuncio desde su palco real mientras en la arena ataban los pies de los participantes con cadenas- ¡que empiece la pelea!- grito y los guardias repartieron una espada y un escudo a cada uno.

-¿Como aremos con las cadenas?- pregunto Hipo en un susurro mientras se ponía en posición de lucha.

-Ni la menor idea- contesto Spartacus de igual manera.

-Sigamos con el plan- dijo Odiseo- y que pase lo que tenga que pasar-.

-¡Libertad!- gritaron los tres uniendo sus espadas en el centro y todos los quedaron mirando, después se dieron vuelta creando un triangulo.

-¡Lo que ustedes nos quitaron!- grito Spartacus con furia en su voz.

-¡Nosotros recuperaremos!- continuo Hipo de igual manera.

-¡Peleando!- termino Odiseo furioso.

-¡Guardias, maten a esos inútiles!- grito el rey Hans enojado.

-Amor, que no le hagan daño a Hipo- dijo Bella tomándolo de la mano- por favor-.

-¿Porque te interesas tanto por él?- pregunto Hans extrañado y se dio cuenta- claro, ustedes dos se conocían de antes, ¿estas enamorada de él?- pregunto celoso y enojado.

-No- negó Bella pero ya se había dado cuenta.

-Esa es otra razón para matarlo- dijo sonriendo.

-¡No!, por favor no lo hagas- dijo arrodillándose adelante llorando.

-No es tu decisión- dijo empujándola- ¡El duelo a cambiado, ahora serán ellos tres contra un escuadrón romano!- anunció y el publico festejo aún más. Todo el escuadrón entro y se puso en posición de lucha y los tres hicieron lo mismo.

-Esto se pone feo- dijo Hipo- si yo no salgo de esta díganle a Mérida que la amo-.

-Aw, si tu no sales no creo que nosotros lo hagamos- dijo Spartacus riendo- ¡a pelear muchacho!- grito y empezó la pelea, Spartacus peleaba contra cuatro sin problemas, por algo era el campeón. Hipo peleaba contra otros pero no usaba tanto la fuerza sino que la destreza y rapidez, Odiseo era todo lo contrario, usaba toda su fuerza para matar a sus enemigos y si que le funcionaba. El escuadrón romano fue disminuyendo y la gente empezó a gritar por los gladiadores. Cuando no quedo ninguno el rey Hans se levanto furioso.

-¡Hagamos esto mas parejo!- grito y salieron tres hombres a caballo armados con ballestas, se posicionaron delante de los tres y apuntaron al griego, no le tiraron una flecha sino diez para poder derribar al mastodonte, Hipo se acerco rápidamente para ayudarlo pero Spartacus sólo se quedo mirando al rey, su odio había aumentado al doble.

-Quiero que salgas de aquí y vallas con esa chica que me contaste- dijo Odiseo con su ultimo aliento.

-Lo haré- dijo levantándose y dio un grito enojado- ¡libertad!- gritaron los dos a coro.

-¡Liber..tad!- grito Odiseo y murió. Esta vez eran dos y el escuadrón romano se acerco todo junto, ya no tenían posibilidades de sobrevivir pero pelearían hasta la muerte.

El escuadrón romano se acercaba a los dos que estaban preparados para la lucha, ambos empezaron a pelear pero era imposible, en un movimiento le hirieron el brazo a Hipo y la pierna a Spartacus, ahora estaba aún más difícil, parecía que iban a morir cuando los dragones de los elegidos bajaron entre medio de la pelea, todo el público miraba impresionado.

-¡Hipo! sube- le grito Mérida tendiéndole la mano desde su dragón.

-No puedo- le contesto Hipo- estoy encadenado- los defensores se bajaron de sus dragones y rápidamente vencieron al escuadrón, ni el mejor soldado romano estaba tan entrenado como uno de ellos.

-¡Esto se pone interesante!- grito Hans desde su palco- ¡matenlos!- ordeno y soldados romanos empezaron a entrar.

-Rápido, hay que romper las cadenas- dijo Catalina.

-Amigo, rompe las cadenas- le grito Hipo a su dragón. Chimuelo les tiro una bola de plasma pero las cadenas eran anti dragones, todos los dragones le pegaban pero era imposible. Los soldados se acercaban cada vez más y todos se pusieron en pose de pelea creando un circulo.

-Fue un placer conocerte chico dragón- dijo Spartacus sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Hipo de igual forma. De pronto las dos cadenas comenzaron a brillar.

En el templo de los defensores, en Dumbronch el monje estaba meditando, un rayo de luz salia de él hacía el cielo. Se paro mirando hacía el cielo sin abrir los ojos, el rayo de luz se hizo más potente, hasta que se corto y cayo de rodillas.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Axel ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Si, sólo un poco deb..- dijo y se desmayo.

Las cadenas comenzaron a brillar y volaron en pedazos sorprendiendo a todos.

-Rápido suban- dijo Catalina igual de sorprendida. Hipo subió en Chimuelo y Spartacus en el primer dragón que se encontró junto a un defensor. Los soldados trataron de atraparlos pero remontaron vuelo antes.

Un rato después...

-Tráiganme al anciano sabio ¡ya!- dijo el rey enojado. Media hora después ya estaban llegando con un anciano muy viejo- Tobias, ¡quiero que me digas que paso en esa arena!- exigió enojado.

-Eso querido amigo- comenzó Tobias- lo hizo uno de los defensores más poderosos-.

-¿Pero como?- pregunto alarmado- los siete más poderosos usaron su magia para esconder la piedra y protegerla-.

-Eso ni yo lo se- dijo tranquilo- pero su magia es tan poderosa como la de ellos sino es uno de ellos- el rostro de Hans se puso pálido.

-¿Ahora adonde vamos?- pregunto Hipo.

-Hay que ir al campamento, Valka y Patapez fueron a buscar a Jack Sparrow- dijo Catalina y fueron hacía la isla, cuando aterrizaron Hipo y Mérida se bajaron rápidamente y corrieron a abrazarse.

-Te extrañe- dijo Mérida hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo.

-Yo también- dijo separándose para besarla- te amo-.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Mérida y lo volvió a abrazar provocando un gemido de dolor por parte de Hipo haciendo que Mérida se separe rápidamente- ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto.

-Sólo un pequeño corte- dijo mostrando el brazo.

-Ven, vamos a curarte mientras esperamos a Valka y Patapez- dijo.

-Esta bien- dijo Hipo accediendo.

El perla negra y el fuego de dragón ya estaban a un día de llegar a Grecia. Jack Sparrow había estado muy pensativo en todo el viaje sobre lo que había echo, en hacérselo a cualquier otro no hubiera tenido problema, ya que era un pirata, pero le había tomado a Hipo y pensar que ahora podía estar muerto lo atormentaba.

-Capitán- le hablo Gibbs sacándolo de sus pensamientos y el lo miro- acá cerca hay una isla para conseguir provisiones- informo.

-Esta bien- dijo sin ánimos- cambia el rumbo hacía allí- ordeno y Gibbs asintió.

En el escondite de drago se escuchaban los rugidos de dolor del dragón que estaba siendo torturado, drago lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sigan hasta que se deje montar- dijo Drago a los torturadores que asintieron- ya te montare querido Caín-.

Termino! espero que les haya gustado:3

Aviso: esta historia le falta poco para terminar, pero...¡Habrá segunda temporada! si me tendrán que aguantar más tiempo:D

Gozhir: si *huye* jaja perdón, es que me entrevere mucho en esa parte y me quedo mal, sep, cuando pasa mucho tiempo te pierdes (a mi me pasa hasta cuando pasan dos días), no pensé que le acertarías que era grum :o muchas gracias:3 aquí tienes el otro cap!


	22. capitulo 22

**¡El capitulo 22 ya! espero que les guste:3**

El monje se encontraba aun inconsciente mientras muchos de los defensores lo rodeaban esperando a que despertara, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y Axel le arrimo un vaso de agua.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto sobando su cabeza.

-Estaba meditando y un rayo de luz salio de usted y quedo inconsciente- explico Axel y el monje abrió los ojos como platos- usted nos dijo que sólo los defensores más poderosos lo podían hacer- dijo esperando una explicación.

-Yo soy uno de ellos- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Y porque nunca no los dijo?- pregunto.

-Por el bien de todos, es una magia muy poderosa- explico el monje- los defensores más poderosos o como se les llamaba los defensores del templo, eran los que cuidaban la piedra con sus vidas, cuando la robaron siete de ellos la recuperaron y la escondieron con el poder de sus colares, pero eramos ocho en realidad, uno fue el encargado de guiar y proteger a los defensores que quedaran después de la caída de el reino- contó.

-¿Uste..usted es ese?- pregunto Axel sorprendido y el monje asintió.

-Si alguien se apoderara de los ocho collares tendría un poder hasta mayor que el de la piedra- dijo con temor sosteniendo su collar con las manos- por eso les mentí todo este tiempo-.

En el campamento de los elegidos Patapez y Valka ya estaban llegando en sus respectivos dragones, todos los estaban esperando.

-¿Lo encontraron?- pregunto Hipo cuando aterrizaron.

-No, no hay ni rastro de ellos- dijo Valka- creo que nos abandonaron- dijo apenada-.

-Apronten todo- dijo Catalina- partimos a Grecia ahora mismo- ordeno y todos hicieron lo que pidió, en menos de una hora ya habían levantado todo el campamento y estaban partiendo en sus dragones rumbo a Grecia.

En el castillo de el rey Hans estaba el anciano sabio revisando muchos papeles que le habían traído sobre la piedra.

-¡Lo encontré!- grito emocionado con un papel en la mano corriendo hacía el trono donde estaba el rey Hans.

-¿Que encontraste?- pregunto sonriendo.

-La piedra esta en Grecia- dijo y Hans salto de su asiento a abrazar al anciano.

-¡Guardia!- llamo Hans feliz y un guardia apareció.

-Si señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Movilice la mitad de las tropas a Grecia- ordeno- y también manda una carta a drago para que lo haga- agrego y el guardia se retiro haciendo una reverencia.

En el escondite de drago:

-Señor el dragón esta listo para ser montado- dijo un hombre llegando donde drago, a quien se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la arena, donde había un hermoso furia nocturna un poco más joven que Chimuelo pero con muchas heridas, quemaduras, su vista estaba perdida, su respiración agitada, ya no actuaba por si sólo estaba en poder de su amo. Drago se acerco y lo acaricio pero el dragón no saco la vista del suelo.

-Ahora eres mío precioso Caín- dijo observando el furia.

-Señor llego una carta del rey Hans de roma- grito un hombre llegando con una carta, Drago agarro la carta y empezó a leerla mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Apronten todos los dragones y la flota- ordeno drago- ¡partiremos a Grecia!- grito feliz, atrás de unas rocas un caballo negro espiaba todo.

Un hombreo oscuro de piel pálida se encontraba sentado en su trono cuando un sirviente entro por la puerta.

-Señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia- tenemos nueva información.

-¿Cual?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Los elegidos se dirigen a Grecia, el pirata ese que antes lo acompañaba también, roma movilizo la mitad de su ejercito rumbo a Grecia y Drago hizo lo mismo- dijo el sirviente- ¿que hacemos?.

-Eso significa que la piedra esta en Grecia- dijo con una sonrisa- haremos lo mismo, manda pesadillas pero que eviten ser vistas- ordeno y el sirviente se retiro.

Todos ya estaban en Grecia, todos los pueblos estaban llenos de soldados romanos, las costas eran custodiadas por barcos de drago, y en los cielos estaban los elegidos, las pesadillas sólo espiaban todo sin ser vistas, nadie encontraba nada aun y ya habían pasado tres meses, ocurrieron algunos enfrentamientos pero sin perdidas graves.

-Ya buscamos por meses y aun no encontramos nada- dijo Mike fastidiado- no hay ninguna pista de donde esta-.

-Tiene que haber algo- dijo Hipo pensativo- ¡Hay que buscar en los templos!- grito Hipo feliz por su idea.

-Hemos buscado en la mayoría- dijo Catalina desanimada- y en los que no buscamos lo hicieron los romanos o los hombres de drago-.

-Patapez, ¿que templos nos faltan?- pregunto Mérida también pensando. Todos estaban usando su cerebro al máximo para descubrir algo, menos Grum y Mike que jugaban a tirar piedras a los demás- auch- se quejo Mérida y fulmino con la mirada a Grum que sólo sonrió.

-Nos faltan muy pocos- contesto Patapez- pero hay uno que es muy sospechoso y esta cerca de aquí- dijo Patapez.

-¿Que esperamos?, vamos para allá- dijo Hipo con un poco de esperanza, cada lugar que tachaban sin encontrar nada les bajaba más el animo. Todos montaron sus dragones y partieron.

En un campamento romano cerca de ahí, los soldados se preparaban para una expedición al mismo templo.

-¡Rápido!- grito el jefe de esa tropa- cuanto más rápido terminemos antes volverán a sus casas- alentaba. En media hora la tropa partió hacía el templo que estaba muy cerca de ahí. Los justicieros también estaban por llegar sin duda alguna habría un encuentro. Todos los dragones habían aterrizado en frente del templo.

-Mer, Valka, Patapez y Mike quédense a vigilar mientras revisamos- dijo Hipo y los tres asintieron.

-Espera, espera- dijo Mike haciendo señas con la mano- te lo eh dicho y lo volveré a hacer, ¿quien te nombro jefe?- pregunto y todos rodaron los ojos.

-Mike, si quieres entrar con nosotros entra- dijo Catalina fastidiada. Mike le dio una mirada a la entrada y sólo se veía oscuridad dentro, trago saliva y negó- lo que creí- dijo entrando con una antorcha al templo seguido de los demás.

-Con esa actitud no la conquistaras- le advirtió Mérida después de que todos se fueron. Adentro del templo sólo se veía lo que las antorchas iluminaban y las paredes estaban cubiertas de tela de arañas.

-Que nadie se separe- advirtió Hipo caminando con cautela- no sabemos lo que aquí puede haber- dijo cuando justo se escucho un cric.

-¡Todos al piso!- grito Catalina y por poco esquivaron las flechas que salieron de las paredes- tengan más cuidado- dijo a Humbert que era el que activo la trampa.

-Entendido- dijo y siguieron caminando, en una parte el camino se dividió en dos.

-¿Que hacemos?- pregunto Grum mirando hacía los dos lados.

-Por este- dijo Harris, dio un paso y una llamarada paso por adelante suyo- mejor por el otro- dijo con los pelos chamuscados. Todos se pararon en frente del pasillo con temor a lo que le pueda pasar.

-Las damas primero- dijo Grum haciendo una especie de reverencia, Catalina rodó los ojos y paso sin problema alguno, así continuaron por muchos pasillos repletos de trampas hasta llegar a una sala más grande que estaba repleta de tesoros.

-Wow- dijo Hipo entrando, todos admiraban sorprendidos las riquezas que se encontraban en esa cámara- esto le hubiera gustado a Jack Sparrow- en el centro había un papiro sobre un pedestal.

-¡Miren!- anuncio Grum señalando el papiro, todos corrieron hacía allí y abrieron el pairo.

-¡Es la ubicación de la piedra!- grito Hipo emocionado- ¡la encontramos!- volvió a gritar y todos festejaron.

-Ahora ahí que salir- dijo Catalina y todos la siguieron. No sabían lo que los esperaba afuera...

El perla negra se encontraba anclado en la costa, hacía una semana que estaba allí, en la playa habían muchos pedazos de barcos de drago, resultados de un enfrentamiento anteriormente.

-Maldita piedra- maldecía Jack Sparrow en un murmullo, habían estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo y tampoco encontraban nada, ahora se dirigían hacía un antiguo templo. Cuando llegaron había una entrada rodeada por dos pilares que sostenían una gran estructura.

-Busquen haber si encuentran algo- dijo Jack sentándose en la entrada, todos se miraron y señalaron a dos para que entraran y así hicieron, una hora después salieron con lo pelos chamuscados y uno tenía una flecha de lado a lado de la mano y en la otra traía el papiro.

 **Termino! espero que les haya gustado:3**

 **Un abrazo y un beso:3**

 **bye bye!**


	23. capitulo 23

**el capitulo 23 ya! espero que les guste:3**

Después de caminar por horas por los pasillos del templo por fin vieron la luz de la entrada. Todos corrieron hacía la salida, felices de haber encontrado el papiro, cuando salieron vieron algo que no se esperaban, todo una tropa romana los esperaba, en el medio estaban cuatro hombres sosteniendo a Valka, Mérida, Patapez y Mike con una espada en su cuello, más atrás estaban los dragones sujetados con cuerdas.

-¡Mer!¡mama!- grito Hipo- ¡no los lastimen!- dijo furioso.

-¡Ey!, ¿por nosotros no te preocupas?- pregunto Mike haciéndose el ofendido.

-Entréganos lo que tienes en la mano y los liberamos- dijo el jefe de la tropa ignorando a Mike.

-¿Como se que lo harán?- pregunto Hipo desconfiado- pueden matarlos luego de que te entregue el papiro-.

-No, si lo hacemos tendríamos que pelear con ustedes y es una pelea que ninguno de los dos quiere pelear- el tenía razón aunque los romanos fueran muchos más los elegidos eran muy buenos peleando y sería una dura batalla donde se perderían muchas vidas.

-Esta bien- dijo no del todo convencido- entrégale el mapa Catalina- ella observaba el papiro en sus manos, toda su vida había sido preparada para recuperar la piedra y ahora que podría conseguirla de un momento a otro todo los que había logrado se esfumaba, Catalina se acerco hasta el centro cabizbaja donde un hombre esperaba el papiro y se lo entrego.

-Ahora liberenlos- ordeno Hipo de igual forma que Catalina, el sabía el poder de esa piedra y lo peligrosa que era en manos de el rey Hans.

-Háganlo- ordeno el jefe de la tropa y los soldados soltaron a los cuatro, Hipo enseguida corrió a abrazar a Mérida.

-¿Estas bien amor?¿te hicieron algo?- pregunto revisándola.

-Si, estoy bien amor- lo tranquilizo Mérida- ¿que era ese papiro?- pregunto confundida.

-Era la ubicación de la piedra- contesto apenado sorprendiendo a Mérida.

-¿¡Que!?- grito- ¿porque se la entregaron?, eso vale más que la vida de nosotros cuatro- reclamo uno poco enojada.

-Te equivocas- dijo Mike entrando a la conversación- la mía vale mucho-.

-Tu vida vale más que nada en el mundo para mi- dijo Hipo ignorando a Mike y la beso. Mike noto que Catalina estaba alejada mirando con tristeza hacía la nada, él sabía lo importante que era para ella, se acerco y la abrazo repentinamente sorprendiéndola, pero igual correspondió el abrazo llorando en su hombro.

-¿Porque?- pregunto con la voz entre cortada- esa fue mi única misión y no la pude cumplir, soy una inútil-.

-No, no lo eres- dijo acariciando su cabello- aun no la encuentran, tenemos posibilidades- dijo con esperanza.

-Esta bien- dijo separándose del abrazo- rápido, vamos a seguirlos- ordeno ya mejor.

-Por aquí, no por aquí, ah no por allá- decía Jack Sparrow siguiendo el mapa que habían encontrado, hacía dos horas que estaban caminando y ya todos estaban cansados, más si tenes que caminar en zigzag. Después de mil vueltas por fin divisaron el templo, era el mismo en el que habían estado los elegidos hace unos momentos, pero Jack estaba tan concentrado en el mapa que no lo vio.

-Capitán ya llegamos- anunció Gibbs.

-Por acá, ahora por allá- decía sin mirar hacía adelante- y...acá tiene que est..- dijo y se choco de frente contra una de las columnas.

-¿Esta bien?- preguntaron ayudando a que se levante.

-Si- dijo observando el suelo- ¿porque hay huellas de dragón?- pregunto confundido.

-Tal vez por eso- dijo señalando a los dragones que se alejaban volando en el cielo.

-Nos ganaron- dijo fastidiado- yo les dije que caminaran más rápido-.

-¿Entramos?- pregunto Gibbs mirando a la entrada.

-Na- contesto Jack Sparrow- seguro ya se llevaron todo- dijo, si supiera los tesoros que ahí.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- pregunto.

-Vamos a seguirlos- dijo empezando a caminar y todos se quejaron.

Drago estaba volando en Caín con otros dragones cuando un terrible terror llego volando con una carta. Él lo agarro bruscamente y le saco la carta: _"la encontramos",_ en el rostro de Drago apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Cambiamos de rumbo- anuncio- vamos al campamento de Jorge, encontraron la piedra- ordeno y todos cambiaron el rumbo.

Ya todos estaban enterados, el rey Hans se había movido de su cómodo trono y viajado a Grecia, el ejercito romano junto con los hombres de drago, que eran muchos, estaban rodeando el "templo" que mas bien era una cueva, esperando instrucciones, los elegidos sobre volaban por el cielo, y el pirata Jack Sparrow, junto a su tripulación, observaban todo sobre una colina apartada. Nadie conseguiría la piedra tan fácil, los elegidos, sin duda, pelearían hasta la muerte por defenderla. Jack Sparrow trataría de tomar ventaja de esa pelea, como lo haría un pirata.

-¿Que haremos?- pregunto Mérida con un rostro muy preocupado.

-No lo se- contesto Hipo de igual forma.

-Nosotros podríamos distraerlos, y ustedes robar la piedra- propuso Catalina señalando a todos los pertenecientes a la orden de los defensores.

-Sería un suicidio- dijo Hipo negando- ustedes son mis amigos y no dejare que nada malo les pase-.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Mérida- con el tiempo los eh aprendido a querer, ¡y mucho!- todos negaron.

-No hay discusión- hablo Catalina con la cabeza baja- como defensores es nuestra responsabilidad recuperar lo que nos pertenece- dijo demostrando su autoridad.

-Te olvidas de algo- contradijo Mérida- la misión es para todos, somos los elegidos ahora, no los defensores- Catalina bufo rendida.

-Tienes razón- dijo- tengo un plan, todos nosotros los distraeremos peleando mientras Mike, Valka y Patapez recuperan la piedra- sugirió o más bien ordeno y todos asintieron.

Los soldados romanos ya empezaban a escavar las ruinas en busca de el paradero de la piedra, los de drago los miraban con desconfianza ya que los superaban en numero por mucha cantidad y el rey Hans era muy traicionero.

-No te preocupes tienes mi palabra- dijo el rey Hans sonriendo- ¿como crees que te traicionaría?-.

-Te recuerdo que tengo dragones- amenazo Drago- si lo haces daremos pelea- dijo y salió de la carpa donde se encontraba.

-Tranquilo, no le temo a tus dragones- susurro después de que se fue con una sonrisa maligna.

Los elegidos esperaban el momento oportuno para atacar que sería cuando descubran la piedra, Jack Sparrow y su tripulación hacían lo mismo, pero no atacarían no eran tontos.

-¿Vieron eso?- pregunto Sparrow señalando el cielo y todos miraron.

-¿El que, capitán?- pregunto Gibbs confundido.

-Una sombra..¡Miren hay esta!- dijo señalando al lado contrario.

-No hay nada- negó Gibbs rodando los ojos.

-¡Ahí esta!- gritaron todos a coro, por la altura donde estaban se podían ver los dragones sobre volar la excavación.

-Tengo un plan- dijo sonriendo- y creo saber cual es el suyo-.

-¡Escaven más!¡ya estamos cerca!- se escuchaban los gritos del encargado de la excavación, un hombre rompió con su pico la piedra y esta se partió dejando ver una gran sala con un altar en medio.

-¡Lo encontramos!- gritaron todos felices, ellos tenían familia que los estaba esperando en roma y cuando más pronto la encontraran mas pronto la verían.

-¿Escucharon?- pregunto Hipo agudizando su oído- ¡la encontraron!- grito.

-Rápido, prepárense que esto se pone feo- dijo Catalina descendiendo con los demás atrás.

-No olviden el plan- dijo Hipo serio- siempre sigan el plan pase lo que pase- dijo esto ultimo un poco triste y todos asintieron.

-¡Dragones!- gritaron los soldados preparándose para la batalla que se avecinaba.

-Malditos- murmuro Hans- ¡matarlos y después buscamos la piedra!- ordeno el rey Hans y todos esperaron la inevitable batalla. Sin ser visto los soldados de drago se empezaron a mover hacía la sala que se encontraba la piedra, Jack Sparrow y su tripulación también se acercaban a escondidas por el otro lado. Los dragones descendieron causando el mayor daño posible con su fuego antes de aterrizar y comenzó la pelea, cada uno peleaba espalda a espalda con su dragón, Mike, Valka y Patapez rompieron la formación y salieron a buscar la piedra y entraron a la sala por un pasillo que había.

-Miren que hermosura- dijo Drago viendo la piedra en el centro de la sala, era de un color azul brillante que llamaba mucho la atención.

-Por lo que tanto peleamos- dijo Mike observándola desde otro pasillo que conectaba a la sala.

-¿Cuantos crees que valga?- le pregunto Jack Sparrow a Gibbs desde el lado contrario de la sala. Los tres grupos caminaron hacía adelante y se vieron.

-¡Nosotros la vimos primero!- grito Mike corriendo hacía la piedra.

-¡Tomen la piedra!- ordeno Drago de igual forma.

-Que se peleen ellos- dijo Jack sentado en una piedra mirando el espectáculo.

Afuera todo era una nube de polvo por la poca lluvia que había caído los últimos meses lo que dificultaba la visibilidad. Dos defensores ya habían caído y un gran numero de romanos pero era imposible, si no conseguían la piedra rápido no aguantarían.

Todos se acercaron corriendo y cuando la iban a agarrar la piedra emitió una luz que segó a todos por un segundo y luego produjo una explosión que los mando por los aires, todos menos Jack y su tripulación quedaron inconscientes, se acercaron al pedestal y vieron la piedra en el centro con siete collares rodeándola.

-Que hermosura- dijo tomándola.

-Vayámonos capitán- dijo Gibbs con un tono preocupado- están despertando-.

-Tienes razón- dijo caminando hacía la salida pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

-Esa piedra es muy poderosa- dijo Mike con la voz cortada desde el piso- no hagas algo que después te arrepi..- no pudo terminar porque se volvió a desmayar.

-No me arrepentiré- susurro mientras se iba. Una sombra surgió de la nada en el altar luego que Jack se fue.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- dejaron lo más poderoso- dijo, tomo los siete collares y desapareció.

 **Termino!**

 **Subaku: gracias:3 aquí tienes el otro capitulo!**

 **un abrazo y un beso:D**

 **bye bye!**


	24. capitulo 24

**El capitulo 24 ya! el ante ultimo! espero que lo disfruten:3**

Jack Sparrow y su tripulación ya se habían ido con la valiosa y poderosa piedra, mientras los elegidos peleaban contra todo el ejercito romano.

-¡Hipo!- llamo Mérida entre la nube de polvo mientras peleaba con un soldado.

-¿Que pasa mer?- pregunto Hipo acercándose a donde provino el sonido.

-Tenemos que irnos, no aguantaremos más- grito Mérida.

-Ella tiene razón- entro a la conversación Catalina- ustedes vayan por la piedra nosotros los distraeremos- ordeno, Mérida y Hipo se retiraron junto a sus dragones- espero que Mike este bien- susurro preocupada.

-Uy- se quejaba Drago despertando- ¿que pas..¡la piedra!- grito levantándose, miro el pilar y lo vio vació.

-Auch- se escucho un quejido, Drago se dio vuelta furioso y vio a Mike tirado en el suelo despertando.

-Tú- dijo enojado señalándolo con el dedo- ¡era mía!, ¡Me las pagaras!- amenazo tomando una espada del suelo. Mike lo vio acercándose y cerro los ojos esperando su inevitable fin, Drago levanto la espada para dar su golpe final pero una espada de fuego se interpuso en su camino lo que lo hizo enfurecer a un más.

-No te atrevas- amenazo- Mérida busca a mamá y a Patapez- Mérida asintió y fue a buscarlos.

-No debiste hacer eso- dijo Drago furioso- me las pagaras con tu vida- dijo levantando la espada listo para pelear.

-Yo no lo haría- advirtió Hipo y detrás de él apareció Chimuelo listo para atacar.

-Cobarde- dijo Drago riendo- peleas con tu dragón-.

-¿¡Cobarde!?- se burlo Hipo- mira quien habla de cobarde cuando quieres matar a un hombre inconsciente- dijo mirando a Mike que estaba despertando.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto sobándose la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

-Hay que irnos- dijo guardando su espada.

-Pero la piedra...- se quejo Mike confundido- ¿quien la tiene?-.

-¿No la tienes tú?- pregunto Drago de igual forma.

-Jack Sparrow- dijeron a coro.

-Hay que irnos- anunció Hipo- Catalina no aguantara más peleando- dijo y Mérida apareció con Valka.

-¿Y patapez?- pregunto Hipo preocupado, Mérida lo miro apenada.

-Murió...- anuncio triste. Lo que entristeció mucho a Hipo, el lo quería como a un hermano, fue su único amigo en Berk.

-Bueno..- dijo cabizbajo- eran cosas que podían pasar, vamos- todos asintieron de igual forma y subieron a sus dragones que los esperaban a la salida. Remontaron vuelo y fueron donde se encontraba Catalina peleando.

-¡Catalina, vamos!- grito Mike volando bajo.

-¡Nos vamos!- anuncio Catalina a los demás que rápidamente subieron a sus dragones remontando vuelo. Así volaron por unas horas para alejarse de los romanos, todos iban tristes y desanimados, por dos razones, que habían muerto tres de los defensores y Patapez, y además no habían conseguido la piedra.

-Les aremos un velatorio- hablo Hipo triste- y después volveremos a Dumbronch para prepararnos para lo que se avecina- dijo y todos asintieron. Siguieron volando hasta que llegaron a la costa y prepararon un barco, sería un velatorio vikingo pero sin cuerpo.

-Tu fuiste el único que me entendió- comenzó Hipo- el único que me apoyo cuando estaba en Berk, el que vino a buscarme, te quiero mucho Patapez, donde sea que te encuentres, adiós- todos dijeron algunas palabras por los cuatro fallecidos y volaron rumbo a Dumbronch.

Drago se encontraba junto con su dragón, en el medio de un bosque rompiendo arboles con su hacha, estaba muy furioso por todo, no había conseguido la piedra, perdió la mayoría de su ejercito ya que solo el huyo del ejercito romano, de pronto una sombra apareció detrás suyo.

-¿Porque no te unes a mi?- pregunto una voz tenebrosa que sorprendió a Drago.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto confundido.

-Soy el miedo, Pitch Black- dijo tendiéndole la mano como saludo.

-Drago- dijo y tomo su mano.

-Ya lo se- dijo- ahora me ayudaras a conseguir esa piedra.

Después de un mes de viaje donde todos estaban muy deprimidos, por fin divisaron Dumbronch.

-Llegamos- anunció Hipo, en el castillo lo esperaban los reyes y todo el pueblo de Dumbronch muy alegre, festejando su llegada. Todos aterrizaron en frente de la reina y el rey.

-¿Porque tan felices?- pregunto Hipo con el seño fruncido.

-¿No saben?- pregunto Elionor confundida.

-¿Que debemos saber?- pregunto Mérida confundida.

-Que la piedra se encuentra a salvo- dijo el capitán Jack Sparrow saliendo de la multitud de gente.

-Que rayos..- dijo Catalina confundida- ¿porque no la vendiste? roma hubiera pagado mucho por ella-.

-No me lo repitas- dijo Jack haciendo un gesto raro- que ya me arrepentí- dijo esto último imitando pena.

-Ya es tarde para arrepentirse- le dijo Fergus riendo- la piedra se encuentra en el templo, a salvo-.

-Pero, ¿porque?- pregunto Mérida confundida.

-Eso ni nosotros lo sabemos- dijo Gibbs.

-Hay que celebrar- grito Jack Sparrow alzando una botella de ron y todos se unieron. Esa noche olvidaron todo lo que había pasado y celebraron felices sabiendo que las vidas perdidas no fueron en vano.

Pitch Black se encontraba sentado en su trono cuando una sombra apareció.

-Señor- hablo la sombra- encontramos el paradero de la piedra- informó.

-¿Donde?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-En Dumbronch- dijo y el rostro de Pitch pasó de uno curioso a sorprendido.

-¿¡Dumbronch!?- grito furioso- eso arruina todo, se suponía que roma tendría que matar a Hipo y Mérida usando la piedra- se quejó.

-¿Porque tiene tanta necesidad de matar a Hipo y Mérida?- pregunto la sombra confundida.

-Porque ellos más otros dos serán los que impidan la maldad en la tierra- contesto con furia- aún no se quienes serán los otros-.

-¿Que haremos amo?- pregunto.

-¿En que parte de Dumbronch se encuentra la piedra?- pregunto pensativo.

-En un templo de la orden de los defensores- contesto.

-Eso lo complica un poco pero será fácil igual- dijo con una sonrisa malvada- atacaremos de noche-.

Todos iban volando en sus dragones rumbo al templo para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Cuando llegaron aterrizaron en frente de la antigua sala de la piedra y entraron rápidamente. En el centro se encontraba el monje de espaldas.

-¡La conseguimos!- grito Catalina emocionada algo que era raro en ella- digo la conseguimos- aclaro.

-¿Ya terminamos la misión?- pregunto Hipo acercándose- es hermosa- dijo mirando la piedra-.

-No- dijo el monje serio confundiendo a todos- esto aun no termina, sólo es el comienzo- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Como que el comienzo?- pregunto Mérida confundida al igual que todos.

-Hay una antigua profesia de los cuatro grandes, que evitaran que la oscuridad contr...- no pudo terminar porque se escucho mucho ruido desde afuera.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Catalina corriendo afuera seguida por los demás.

-Ya empezó- dijo el monje con un rostro de miedo.

-¿El que empezó?- preguntaron todos confundidos.

-La guerra contra la oscuridad- dijo.

-Vamos a pelear- ordeno Catalina con autoridad- no nos vencerán tan fácil- dijo y desenvaino su espada.

-Acuérdense- grito Hipo- no dejen que lleguen a la piedra- dijo matando una sombra. Todos peleaban cuando se escucho el característico ruido de los furias nocturnas. Hipo giró su cabeza buscando a Chimuelo y lo vio detrás- no puede ser, otro furia nocturna- dijo sorprendido y una bola de plasma cayo a su lado.

-¡Hipo!- grito Mérida llegando- ¿escuchaste eso?- pregunto.

-Si- susurro Hipo saliendo de su trance- yo me encargo de él- dijo y subió a Chimuelo.

-Ahora es más parejo- dijo Drago en frente suyo.

-¿Porque lo haces?- pregunto Hipo lo que hizo enfurecer a Drago.

-Ellos me quitaron todo- su voz denotaba enojo- pero no los matare, eso no sería suficiente- dijo con malicia.

-No lo conseguirás- dijo haciendo que Chimuelo dispare una bola de plasma que fue esquivada por Caín el dragón de Drago.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo y comenzó una pelea en el cielo. Mientras, en la tierra todos peleaban contra las sombras pero cada vez los acorralaban más contra la sala de la piedra.

-¡Así no podremos!- grito Catalina peleando. Todos estaban rodeando la piedra para defenderla de las sombras que parecían nunca acabar. En el cielo, en un descuido de Hipo y Chimuelo una bola de plasma destruyo la cola provocando que caiga en picada rumbo a donde todos estaban, haciendo un agujero en el techo, seguido de Drago que aterrizo al lado.

-Ahora no eres tan fuerte- dijo acercándose con su hacha en mano.

-No le hagas daño- grito Mérida tratando de pasar pero las sombras se lo impedían.

-Este si es el fin- dijo Mike.

-Has dicho eso muchas veces- dijo Catalina- y siempre nos salvamos-.

-Pero esta vez si lo es- dijo tragando saliva.

-No lo es- dijo el monje meditando- ¡por el poder que me fue concedido, pido que este lugar se libre de todo mal!-...

Termino! espero que les haya gustado:3

Gozhir: ahora sabes quien es! y si falta poco para que termine! espero verte en la segunda temporada al menos que te aburras antes xD si era mejor! Jack entrego la piedra como viste en el capitulo:3 Pitch sera un personaje muy importante en la segunda:3 muchas gracias por tu review!

Subaku: shupi! nueva fan(?) gracias laura! yo me llamo tadeo pos:3 hay tienes la conti!

un abrazo y un beso:3 bye bye!


	25. capitulo 25

Después de que el monje dijera eso su collar empezó a brillar seguido de su cuerpo.

-¿Que..?- dijo Drago confundido cubriéndose con su brazo de la fuerte luz.

-¿Que esta haciendo?- pregunto Mérida sorprendida.

-Yo no lo se- dijo Catalina de igual forma, la luz se volvió más intensa provocando que todos serraran los ojos y luego se expandió haciendo que todos cayeran al piso. Las sombras de arena negra se transformaron en arena dorada y cayeron al suelo, Drago fue lanzado contra una pared quedando inconsciente, su dragón lo agarro rápidamente y se lo llevo volando.

-¿Ganamos?- pregunto Mike levantándose- ¡ganamos!- grito saltando.

-Oigan- dijo Mérida interrumpiendo su festejo- miren- el monje se encontraba al lado de la piedra tirado en el suelo.

-No- dijo Catalina acercándose corriendo y todos la imitaron- no se preocupe estará bien- le dijo al monje convenciéndose a ella misma.

-No, mi vida ya a llegado a su fin- dijo débil- Catalina tu serás la nueva jefa- anunció y ella asintió triste, luego hizo una seña para que Mérida se acercara.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto agachándose.

-Esto ahora te pertenece- dijo entregándole su collar- esto es muy poderoso, no debe caer en las manos equivocadas.

-No puedo aceptarlo- dijo apenada- seguro hay alguien mejor-.

-Te equivocas- dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- esta en tu destino ser la portadora de este collar-.

-Esta bien, lo cuidare con mi vida- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Ahora tú Hipo- dijo el monje- debes saber que la piedra no sólo sirve para controlar dragones-.

-¿Que otras cosas hace?- pregunto curioso pero a la vez triste.

-Eso el tiempo te lo dirá- dijo- nunca se olviden de la profecia, sólo los cuatro grandes podrán vencer a la oscuridad- dijo y cerro sus ojos.

-Esta muerto- informo Catalina triste.

-¡¿Como que los vencieron?!- grito Pitch enojado a Drago y a una sombra.

-Sus sombras desaparecieron- dijo Drago- no podía pelear sólo-.

-Como si tú hubieras echo mucho- dijo la sombra desafiándolo- quedaste inconsciente, estas vivo porque tu dragón te salvo- acuso.

-Si porque tus sombras fueron destruidas como sino fueran nada, no son nada- se defendió enojado.

-Si sabes querido amigo- hablo Pitch con furia- ¡las sombras son mías!- grito furioso.

-Perdón no sabía- dijo sin un rastro de arrepentimiento, hasta se podría decir que fue sarcasmo- ¡ahora porque rayos esas sombras fueron destruidas con tanta facilidad!- le grito en la cara.

-¿Tu sabes con quien estas hablando?- dijo sonriendo con malicia- estas hablando con el rey de la oscuridad y del miedo, ¡ten más respeto!- le grito.

-¿Y sabes quien soy yo?- pregunto y Pitch asintió.

-¿Porque crees que te traje? por tu modales no fue- dijo riendo- se que traicionaste a los defensores, se que conoces mucho de dragones, se que odias a Hipo-.

-Eso no es todo sobre mi- dijo contraatacando.

-Es lo más importante- dijo caminando a su trono- hablando de odio tengo una compañera que presentarte, ¡Bella ven aquí!- llamo y la chica de cabello azul que tanto complico la vida de Hipo y Mérida salió con una sonrisa dominante.

-La reina- dijo sorprendido- pero no entiendo, ¿en que nos ayudaría?- pregunto.

-Debes saber algo- dijo Pitch riendo con malicia- el odio y el miedo es lo más poderoso, podría conseguir a cualquiera mejor que ustedes, pero a nadie que los odie tanto- hablo y en todos se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Fuimos vencidos- hablo Drago- pero ahora están débiles, podríamos vencerlos- propuso y Pitch negó.

-No es tan fácil, ese ataque gasto mucho de mi poder- dijo- el próximo si funcionara-.

-Pero no entiendo- dijo Bella por primera vez- ¿para que quieres controlar dragones?- pregunto.

-No sólo sirve para eso- dijo con una sonrisa- sirve para muchas cosas-.

Tres meses después:

El castillo o templo de los defensores había sido reparado por completo después del ataque de las sombras que causo muchos daños, ahora todos se encontraban entrenando con Catalina como maestra.

-¡Recuerden nunca se distraigan!- dijo Catalina lanzando una piedra a un chico que la miraba embobado, el cual cayo de espaldas.

-Auch- se quejo mientras llegaba Mike, y Hipo y Mérida abrazados de la cintura.

-Amor, llego una carta con un sello con forma de luna- dijo Mike a lo que Catalina bufo.

-Te dije que aunque seamos novios no me llame...- ellos dos se habían echo novios hace un mes, los dos se querían mucho pero a ella no le gustaba que sea amoroso- ¿luna?- dijo sorprendida.

-Si, aquí tienes- dijo Hipo entregándole la carta y Catalina la abrió rápidamente.

-Es de los guardianes- dijo.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto la pareja a coro.

-Es otra orden- dijo Catalina y comenzó a leer la carta- _"nos enteramos que fueron atacados por Pitch Black, el "coco", el es muy poderoso y necesitaremos la mayor cantidad de aliados, queríamos pedirles que sean aliados de los guardianes para vencerlo, esto fue decisión de la luna no nuestra. Firma: Norte"_

-Tal ves esto tenga algo que ver con la profecia- dijo Hipo.

-Puede ser- dijo Mérida.

-Mandaré una carta aceptando- dijo y se fue. Mérida tenía una cara preocupada y Hipo lo noto.

-¿Que te preocupa Mer?- pregunto abrazándola.

-No poder derrotarlo- dijo apenada- que no sea quien creen- Hipo no la dejo hablar más y la callo con un beso.

-Shh, no te preocupes, lo conseguiremos- la tranquilizo y se besaron, era un beso tierno y suave...

Termino la historia:') me da mucha alegría haber compartido estas ideas locas con ustedes, aunque se que tiene muchos errores pero me esforcé lo más que pude para hacer una mejor narración y trama:') y tratare para la próxima temporada dar una mejor calidad de lectura:3

Agradecimientos: Gozhir: muchas gracias por seguir esta historia desde el principio y no dejarla, por cada review tuyo que me daba mucho animo para seguir publicando!:3 muchísimas gracias:D

La segunda temporada la publicare pasado mañana, pacense por mi perfil y la verán:3

Subaku: muchas gracias a ti también laura aunque llegaste a lo ultimo tus reviews animaron mucho:3 Espero verte en la segunda:)

Muchas gracias a todos los que añadieron a favoritos esta historia y leyeron hasta el final:'3

Reviews: Gozhir: perdón por matar a patapez es una cosa que debía pasar :c si Bocon apareció poco pero es que ya me confundía darles participación a tantos personajes y a veces me olvidaba de algunos :v perdón son errores que tratare de evitar en la segunda temporada:) espero que no te pase nada de eso que mencionaste xD osea no puedo perder una lectora(?) :3 muchas gracias! nos vemos pronto espero:)

Subaku: Gracias:3 si como ves ya termino, te espero ver la segunda temporada:3

un abrazo y un beso!

bye bye!


End file.
